Llegando al límite
by enmalis
Summary: Esta es la continuación de Juegos Peligrosos. Mai ha perdido la memoria, y no recuerda nada. ¿Cómo comenzar una vida desde cero? Además hay varias cosas que mantienen a Naru intranquilo, una de ellas es Gene y la otra es...
1. Chapter 1 Preparando el tablero

LLEGANDO AL LÍMITE

.

.

Hola a todos, estoy de nuevo con este fanfic. Bueno les diré que este es la continuación de Juegos Peligrosos, por lo que si van este fic, deben de haber leído Juegos Peligrosos para seguir la secuencia. He tratado de mantener los perfiles originales de los personajes, pero acepto sugerencias para alguna modificación. Aclaro Ghost Hunt no es mío, sólo decidí continuar una secuencia de la historia.

Capítulo 1: Preparando el tablero

Yasuhara se dirigió hacia la oficina de SPR, hacía poco que Naru lo había contratado como oficinista de ½ tiempo, pues al no estar Mai el papeleo se había estado acumulando.

Subió las escaleras que dirigían hacia la oficina ubicada en el segundo piso; y al entrar encontró a Naru algo enfadado discutiendo sentado frente a Lin. Lo raro era que hablaba en un perfecto inglés.

_Traducción_

-Ya le he dicho que no hay novedades en ese caso.

-¿Acaso está dudando de mi palabra?

Yasuhara se dio cuenta que Naru no se dirigía a Lin, sino que estaba hablando por su móvil con el handfree puesto.

-Sí, cualquier novedad me pondré en contacto, adiós-dijo Naru de manera cortante.

Dejó el auricular sobre la mesa y se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento, aún se le veía algo alterado y también muy cansado. Lin se percató de que Yasuhara estaba en la oficina y dijo:

-Yasuhara-san, vino rápido.

-Sí-contestó el aludido-andaba cerca y por el contenido del mensaje parecía urgente-agregó Yasuhara mirando a Naru que aún estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su silla y con los ojos cerrados.

Naru estaba inmóvil, Yasuhara pensó tal vez que se había dormido, pero su respiración agitada demostraba lo contrario. Lentamente Naru abrió los ojos y le dijo:

-Te mandé llamar por un asunto delicado.

-¿Tiene relación con la llamada de hace un rato?-inquirió Yasuhara con preocupación.

-No-contestó Naru-esos son otros asuntos, no tienen importancia, necesito hablar de otra cosa-dijo mientras se sentaba erguido en su silla y entrecruzaba los dedos.

-¿Cómo está el estado psíquico de Mai?-preguntó Naru con seriedad.

¿Acaso había oído mal? Naru evitada mencionar a Mai en lo más posible últimamente. No era para eso que lo había mandado llamar, ¿o si?

-Taniyama-san físicamente se encuentra bien, pero aún no recuerda nada-contestó Yasuhara.

-No te pregunté por la salud de Mai, sino por sus poderes, ¿ha manifestado algún cambio?-preguntó Naru.

Eso era algo que Yasuhara no había previsto y tampoco sabía la respuesta. Se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-No lo sé.

Naru se quedó pensativo unos instantes y luego dijo:

-Reúne al equipo, ahora.

Yasuhara a diferencia de Mai no pidió explicaciones, simplemente fue a llamar al equipo. Todos a excepción de Ayako habían aceptado sin protestar.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Es tan urgente? ¡Ya hice planes!- se quejaba Ayako por el teléfono.

-Sí, Shibuya-san ha pedido que todos vengan, parece ser importante-respondía Yasuhara.

-Ni modo, ok estaré allí en media hora-dijo Ayako.

-¡Ah lo olvidaba!, ¿puedes decirle a Taniyama-san que hoy no habrá clases?-agregó Yasuhara.

-Entonces sí que será larga la reunión, no te preocupes yo le digo-contestó Ayako.

Cuando todos llegaron, Naru estaba con una portátil en su mano.

-Antes de empezar, me gustaría que vieran esto-dijo mientras ponía un video.

Todos reconocieron el lugar, era la casa Asahi, la escena mostraba cuando Mai se desmayaba y era colocada en un sofá, a continuación Masako hablaba de sentir una presencia. En la pantalla se vislumbraba una tenue figura, todos se acercaron más para ver mejor la imagen, nadie necesitó que les dijeran qué eran lo que veían, lo sabían muy bien.

.

.

La imagen media difusa tomó forma. Nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato. Naru se acercó a la portátil y la cerró.

-¿Entienden lo que acaban de ver?-preguntó Naru.

-¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué ese fantasma se parecía a Taniyama-san?-preguntó desconcertado Yasuhara.

-No era un fantasma-contestó Bou con voz quedada.

-¿Qué significa eso Takigawa-san?-inquirió de nuevo Yasuhara.

Pero el monje no contestó, Yasuhara miraba a todos lados pero nadie le contestaba.

-Lo volvió ha hacer-dijo finalmente Masako.

-Sí, esto es evidencia física de que ella lo puede hacer-dijo Naru con naturalidad.

-¿Evidencia de qué?-preguntó Yasuhara.

-Evidencia de que Mai puede hacer la proyección astral-contestó él.

-He oído algo acerca de ello, es cuando una persona puede separarse por intervalos de tiempo de su cuerpo estado aún con vida, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-consultó Yasuhara.

-Sí, la proyección astral es un fenómeno raro, aún entre los psíquicos-respondió Naru-Mai ya lo había hecho una vez en el caso Urado.

-Sí, ella me encontró cuando desaparecí en ese horrible lugar-comentó Masako-incluso ella me dio un objeto mientras estaba en ese estado-dijo ella como recordando.

-¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó Yasuhara.

-Sí lo es, pero no contaba con evidencia física que verificara eso, además ella no volvió ha hacerlo desde entonces-respondió Naru.

-Recuerdo haber visto la cinta-dijo el monje-pero debido a los últimos… incidentes lo olvidé por completo.

-También Lin-san y yo la vimos cuando se nos apareció-comentó Masako.

Todos a excepción de Naru y Lin la vieron con desconcierto.

-¿Quieres decir que lo hizo dos veces en el mismo caso?-preguntó el monje-Oye Naru-chan por qué no dijiste nada.

-No era el momento adecuado-dijo él.

-Yo la vi, pero no asocié eso con ella, pensé que ella estaba…-Masako simplemente agachó la cabeza y trató de contener las lágrimas.

Ayako se acercó a Masako y la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla.

-Esta es la primera vez que obtengo evidencia de un hecho así-afirmó Naru.

-He conocido a muchas personas, pero ha nadie con ese don-dijo John-pero ¿eso no supone un peligro para Mai?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó el monje.

-Si Mai lo vuelve ha hacer pero ahora por un intervalo de tiempo mayor su cuerpo…no lo resistiría-dijo John.

-Es por eso que los he reunido aquí-dijo Naru-Hay que investigar si ella aún posee sus poderes. Ella no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin comida ni bebida sin mencionar que no sabemos dónde ni cuándo ni cuánto tiempo estará inconsciente si sucede de nuevo.

Todos pensaron y recordaron cuando ella se desmayó en que su cuerpo empezó a bajar drásticamente su temperatura, agregado a que no comería ni bebería, ella realmente podía morir, y su espíritu vagaría sin enterarse que ha muerto.

-Entonces Mai corre un serio peligro-gritó Ayako-¡hay que hacer algo ya!

-Tranquilízate Matzusaki-san, primero hay que ver si Mai conserva sus poderes, puede que el accidente haya alterado seriamente su campo psíquico-dijo Naru.

-¿Y cómo planeas averiguar eso?-inquirió John.

-Ensayo y error-contestó Naru esbozando una media sonrisa-Matzusaki-san, dile a Mai que venga.

Ayako no muy convencida sacó su móvil y llamó a Mai.

-Mai, necesito que tomes un taxi y vengas a la siguiente dirección…ya ¿la tienes?, excelente.

-Ayako te oigo algo nerviosa, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupada Mai.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes solo ven, ¿si?, te espero, es una oficina en el segundo piso.

-Ya está-dijo Ayako-estará aquí en un momento.

-Entonces solo queda esperar-finalizó Naru.

.

.

.

Bien chics, este es el primer capítulo de llegando al límite. Espero no defraudarlos. Subiré un capítulo por semana, pero puede que haya semanas que no suba nada por estar full exámenes. Si tienen una duda, sugerencia, reclamo o una opinión dénmela sin problemas, y por fa continúen leyendo Llegando al límite.


	2. Chapter 2 Colocando las piezas

Capítulo 2: Colocando las piezas

Ok, aquí está el capítulo 2, estuve leyendo Juegos peligrosos y encuentro que esta narración es menos vivaz que la anterior, mil disculpas, la musa de la inspiración parece estar de vacaciones y no me ayuda. Bueno pero aquí subí un capítulo. Espero les guste.

.

.

.

-Ya está-dijo Ayako-estará aquí en un momento.

-Entonces solo queda esperar-finalizó Naru.

-Bueno, eso es asombroso, pero nosotros no le hemos dicho nada sobre ti, ni nada sobre SPR, ni sobre fantasmas.-alegó Yasuhara-¿cómo piensas abordar el tema?

-Eso es cierto, Naru-dijo Masako-para Mai solo somos personas conocidas y aún no nos tiene mucha confianza, tal vés ella piense que estamos locos.

-La pérdida de la memoria no cambia la esencia de las personas, Mai desde antes de trabajar para mí ha tenido una excepcional afición por las historia de terror, no creo que ella nos tilde de locos-dijo él con naturalidad.

-Esperemos que tengas razón-dijo el monje.

Mai tomó un taxi y llegó en veinte minutos al lugar que Ayako le había pedido. La calle se le hacía muy familiar, no sabía el porqué pero sentía una gran emoción estar en ese lugar.

Cuando iba a subir al segundo piso cómo Ayako le había indicado puso su mano en la barandilla y un conjunto de imágenes se apelotonaron en su cabeza.

Se veía a sí misma de pequeña, ahí estaba su padre y su madre, pero no los distinguía muy bien, se sentía cálida, segura, protegida, querida. Luego todo se desvaneció y otra escena se formó en su lugar. Estaba ella en una escuela, estaba a punto de bajar por el ducto del drenaje pues había oído a un niño llorando cuando alguien la llamó.

-¿Mai, qué crees que estas haciendo?-preguntó un muchacho de cabellos oscuros.

La escena se desvaneció, alguien en la vida real la estaba llamando.

-Mai, ¿te encuentras bien?-era John quien estaba en la entrada de la oficina, su rostro parecía algo preocupado-¿Mai?

-Sí, sí, John-san-contestó Mai saliendo de su ensoñación-solo tuve un ligero mareo-agregó mientras terminaba de subir por las escaleras.

-¿Te sientes mal?, creo que no fue una buena idea hacerte venir-dijo él.

-No, no, no te preocupes. Ya se me pasó, estoy bien-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó él.

-100%, pero… ¿John, qué haces aquí?-inquirió Mai.

Él se puso algo rígido, jamás le había dicho como se habían conocido, ni mucho menos que trabajaban a veces en casos paranormales.

-¡Mai, al fin llegas!-gritó Ayako detrás de John-vamos-dijo mientras remolcaba hacia el interior a la muchacha.

Cuando entró a la estancia, vió que estaban ahí todas las personas que había visto cuando despertó en el hospital. Y también un hombre joven y un muchacho, ambos de cabellos oscuros cuyos rostros le eran familiares.

.

.

-Mai, toma asiento-le indicó el joven de cabello negro.

Mai miró directamente al joven que le acaba de hablar, se le hacía extremadamente familiar ese rostro, miró a los presentes ahí estaban todos, Ayako condujo a Mai a un asiento, sin embargo antes de sentarse, le preguntó algo al joven que le había hablado.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó ella-¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-¿Puedes recordar?-preguntó John con emoción.

-Hmm-ese rostro lo conocía, trataba de recordar, no sabía dónde pero esa cara era familiar, mientras que todos miraban expectantes-ya recuerdo, tu también estabas en el hospital cuando desperté.

Todos se decepcionaron, creyendo que ella había recordado algo. Naru fue el único que no mostró decepción.

-Si, espero que te encuentres mejor-dijo el muchacho de cabello negro.

-Gracias-dijo ella pero no sabía porqué pero mostraba cierta cautela frente aquel joven.

-Ayako, ¿por qué me mandaste a llamar?

La aludida iba a contestar pero el muchacho de cabello negro interrumpió.

-Para saber cómo esta tu psique, quisiéramos hacerte unas pruebas.

-Ah ya veo-dijo ella, asimilando la información.

-Para que los sepas psique significa mente-aclaró él.

-Sé lo que significa, he perdido la memoria pero no soy idiota-contestó algo enfadada.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, la Mai del pasado jamás habría contestado de esa manera, era obvio que Ayako había influenciado ligeramente a la chiquilla, todos emitieron ligeras risillas, incluso Lin no se pudo contener.

-Sé que no lo eres-dijo el joven emitiendo una media sonrisa.

Frente a Mai había un tablero con 4 botones, aquello le era familiar.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es adivinar que luz se prenderá-indicó el joven-no importa si no aciertas.

-Ok, entiendo.

-Bien, empecemos.

Las siguientes dos horas Mai estuvo presionando botones, cuando terminó estaba agotada.

-Lo volvió a hacer-dijo el monje asombrado.

-Asombroso, aunque no recuerda quién es su capacidad sigue intacta-dijo Masako quien estaba igual de sorprendida.

-¿Pase la prueba?-preguntó ella.

Pero nadie contestó, todos se dedicaban a mirarse de unos a otros excepto el muchacho de cabello negro que seguía mirando fijamente a Mai, al final fue ella la que rompió con la tensión que reinaba en la atmósfera.

-¿Me pueden decir qué está pasando?-preguntó algo irritada, no sabía porqué pero la mirada del muchacho de cabello negro la hacía sentir incómoda.

-Mai, creo que hay cosas que deberías saber-dijo Ayako en forma cautelosa.

Parecía que todos estaban más nerviosos que la propia Mai, ¿qué era aquello que debía saber? Ella intentaba interrogar a Ayako para que le dijese más pero el chico de cabello negro fue quien le respondió.

-Mai, el accidente que tuviste…tuvo mucho que ver con tu estado actual-dijo el muchacho.

-Sí, se que por ello perdí la memoria-afirmo Mai- me dijeron que fue por trabajo.

-¿Recuerdas en qué trabajabas?-prosiguió él.

-No, no lo recuerdo-dijo ella.

-Bueno, para no extendernos mucho tú estabas trabajando en una investigación de sucesos extraños en una casa. En dicho lugar se desencadenaron eventos en los que te viste seriamente afectada.

-¿Qué clase de sucesos?-preguntó ella.

-Sucesos paranormales-contestó el muchacho.

Ella se quedó inexpresiva, todos miraban de Mai a Naru y viceversa, hasta que ella rompió a reir, todos la miraron extrañados.

-¿Acaso bromeas?-dijo-¿eres un fanático de los fantasmas?

Nadie sabía qué contestar, sin embargo Naru no parecía verse afectado.

-Sí lo soy, y tú trabajabas para mí-las risas de Mai cesaron –en esa investigación caíste a un río muy cercano a la casa, te golpeaste la cabeza y por ello terminaste en el hospital-finalizó él sin alterarse.

Mai parecía sorprendida, todos la miraban pues no sabían cuál sería su reacción, pero algo era seguro, miedo no era lo que ella en ese momento sentía, irá tal ves.

-¡Mientes!-dijo ella parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta-no sé que clase de broma sea esta pero no es para nada divertido. Me voy de aquí.

-Mai espera-pidió el monje.

-No, no estoy mintiendo-dijo Naru totalmente sereno-sino cómo crees que conoces a estas personas-en ese momento Mai se detuvo y miró a Naru-ellos son tus compañeros de trabajo-prosiguió-y tu trabajas para mí aquí en SPR Shibuya Psychic Research.

Mai lo miró con recelo pero también sopesando la información, luego fue mirando de uno en uno a los presentes, aquello tenía sentido, pues no se explicaba cómo podría conocer a ese tipo de personas, ya que ellos no eran personas ni de su entorno familiar ni escolar.

-Como entenderás, todas las personas aquí tiene un talento que les permite desarrollarse en ciertas áreas, por ejemplo Matzusaki-san es una miko-mientras hablaba Mai miro a Ayako-John es un exorcista-John inclinó levemente la cabeza afirmando lo dicho-Bou-san es un monje, o por lo menos puede realizar exorcismos budistas, Hara-san es una médium lo que le permite ver y sentir espíritus-terminó.

-¿Y tú qué haces?-preguntó ella en un tono desafiante.

-Mi trabajo es organizarlos a todos, es decir que ustedes hagan su trabajo-dijo él sin alterarse.

Mai no entendía el porqué pero estar cerca de él la hacía sentir viva, enojada, feliz, todas las emociones venían de golpe. Pero lo que realmente le enojaba era esa actitud de ser el número uno, bueno tal ves sea eficiente pero ello no le daba el derecho de ser tan engreído.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con ello?-dijo ella mostrando el rostro inexpresivo-sin memoria no creo serte útil, así que ¿cuál es el verdadero motivo tras esto?

-Veo que hilas rápido-dijo él-pero yo nunca te contraté porque tus conocimientos me fueran útiles.

-Claro-dijo ella en un tono muy sarcástico, él la sacaba de sus casillas-¿pero entonces para qué trabajaría para ti? No creo que nadie en su sano juicio trabajaría para ti, sin ofender-dijo mientras miraba a los otros.

-No te preocupes-dijo Yasuhara.

-¿Por qué crees ello?-preguntó Masako.

-¿Quién trabajaría para una persona petulante, engreída-prosiguió mirando ahora directamente a Naru-mandón e increíblemente narcisista?

Todos miraron a Mai y se echaron a reir, definitivamente no había cambiado en algunos aspectos. Ella siempre pensó eso, solo que ahora lo dejaba a relucir.

-Definitivamente tenías razón Shibuya-san, la esencia no cambia-dijo Yasuhara con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Porque-continuó Naru-tu tienes una deuda conmigo.

-¿Deuda?¿qué clase de deuda?

-Me debes una cámara-todos miraron a Naru extrañados-mientras investigaba en un caso, aparte de herir a mi asistente-dijo mientras señalaba a Lin-rompiste una de mis cámaras, es por ello que trabajas medio tiempo conmigo, para cubrir la cámara-un brillo malicioso figuró en sus ojos-y tu aún no has terminado de saldar esa deuda.

-¿eh?-dijo Mai sorprendida. Aquello no se lo esperaba, pero tenía lógica sino porque aguantar a alguien como él, no podía existir otra razón, ¿o si?

-Pero Naru-chan tu dijiste…-Bou-san se vió interrumpido por un codazo de Yasuhara.

-Es decir que hasta que termine de pagar la cámara tendré que trabajar para ti-dijo ella.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y cuánto falta?-preguntó ella.

-El porcentaje aún no esta cubierto, pero te diré que solo has cubierto el 40% aproximadamente.

-Entonces cuando comienzo-dijo ella con resignación.

-Desde ahora-dijo él.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Ayako y Mai a la vez.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, ella recién ha salido del hospital.

-No te preocupes, Ayako-dijo Mai mientras miraba a Naru-mientras más rápido termine con esto mejor. Pero ¿y para qué era esto?-dijo mientras señalaba el tablero.

-Para saber si aún puedes movilizarte por ti misma-mintió Naru-es una prueba de reflejos. Matzusaki-san ya puedes llevártela, mañana te espero a las 10 a.m. eso es todo, el resto se queda.

Ayako se levantó y se llevó a Mai mientras que en la oficina todos estaban algo asombrados.

-Pero Naru-chan, dijiste que la cámara estaba cubierta por un seguro-dijo el monje.

-Y lo está-dijo Naru.

-¿ah?-preguntó confuso el monje.

-Lo que Shibuya-san quiere decir es que es la única forma de lograr que Mai regrese a SPR es diciéndole eso. Pues no hay nada que realmente la ate aquí, de esa forma podremos ir evaluando sus capacidades-explicó Yasuhara.

-Ya veo-dijo el monje.

-Sin embargo...aún no sé… como saldrá todo-dijo Naru pensativo-es verdad que por ahora tenemos a Mai cerca, pero ¿cómo controlar sus poderes sin alarmarla?

Todos se quedaron pensativos, Mai no había tomado de buena forma la idea de su trabajo, cómo reaccionaria al experimentar los sueños premonitorios que siempre tenía, esa era realmente una cuestión preocupante, ¿soportaría eso? O perdería la razón en el camino.

.

.

.

Bueno, este capítulo me llevó tiempo escribirlo, estas 3 semanas voy a estar full exámenes por lo que dudo que pueda subir algo, sin embargo trataré. Mil disculpas, sé que ustedes leen esto para relajarse no para lidiar con mis problemas, pero espero su comprensión para subir los capítulos con demora. Cuídense mucho, y por fa comenten si les parece bien o cualquier duda, o sugerencia. De nuevo mil gracias. Un adelanto el siguiente capítulo se llama Que comience el juego.

Un agradecimiento especial a:

-black urora

- zcsk1997(Sara)

-HYIL

-carmen15

Y todas las personas que me agregaron como historia favorita, autor favorito, alerta de historia, y también a mis queridos lectores, sobre todo a aquellos de otros países como USA, México, Filipinas, Brasil, etc. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo. Sigan conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3 Qué comience el juego

Hola a todos, lamento la demora en subir los capítulos, espero les guste.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Que comience el juego

.

.

Mai se fue con Ayako, estuvo totalmente callada todo el trayecto de regreso. Tampoco Ayako sabía qué decir, simplemente se limitó a mantenerse en silencio. Cuando llegaron Mai ingresó directamente a su habitación sin decir nada, Ayako tocó la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, no insistió mucho pues sabía que Mai necesitaba su espacio.

Mai en su habitación trataba de encontrarle lógica a todo, si ella realmente trabaja para ese muchacho entonces podría pagar esa deuda, pero ella sentía que él no había sido del todo sincero con ella.

En fin no quiso pensar mucho en ello, y no entendía el porqué pero se sentía terriblemente cansada, tal vez estar entre tantas personas había sido demasiado para ella.

Se fue a dormir casi de inmediato, y empezó a soñar.

Estaba ella caminando en la calle, cuando de pronto alguien estuvo a su lado. Era el muchacho de cabellos oscuros que había conocido esa tarde.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía-dijo él con voz amable.

-¿Acaso no hemos hablado esta tarde?-preguntó confusa.

El muchacho rió, se comportaba de forma diferente, no había ni un ápice de arrogancia en él.

-¿Por qué te ríes? No he dicho nada divertido-preguntó ella con irritación.

-Noll siempre ha sido así, pero no significa que yo sea igual que él-contestó el muchacho.

-¿Noll? ¿quién es Noll?-preguntó ella.

-Debes de tener más cuidado, será mejor que regreses-dijo él.

-¿Regresar? ¿a dónde?-preguntó ella con impaciencia, pues él se estaba alejando.

-Nos volveremos a ver Mai-dijo él antes de desaparecer.

En ese momento Mai abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación y ya había amanecido, miró el reloj y vió que eran las siete. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

Ayako también ya se había levantado, cuando vió a Mai entrar en el comedor se tensó, pero no dijo nada. El silencio que rondaba el lugar hacía todo más complicado, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romperlo hasta que al fin Mai se armó de valor y habló.

-Ayako-comenzó Mai-¿es verdad lo que él dijo?-preguntó sin levantar la vista.

-Si te refieres al accidente, sí, se debió a eso-contestó ella con cautela.

-No me refiero a eso-continuó ella-¿nos conocimos trabajando para él?

-Sí, así fue.

-Entonces, luego del accidente, ¿él te pidió que te quedaras conmigo?

En ese momento Ayako se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Mai, por alguna razón encontraba una tristeza inexplicable en cada palabra que ella decía.

-Mai, mírame-pidió Ayako-es verdad que todos nos sentimos culpables cuando te paso eso, pero nadie me pidió nada.

-Entonces ¿por qué?-preguntó ella confusa a punto de llorar.

-Cómo que porque-contestó Ayako-porque eres mi amiga, ¿acaso necesitas otra razón?

Mai miró a Ayako pero volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Mai, sé que debes estar enfadada porque te enteraste de esta de forma pero déjame decirte algo-Mai la miró-¿sabes cómos nos llamabas en el pasado?

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

-Solías decir que nosotros éramos tu familia, y nosotros nos sentíamos parte de ella-dijo Ayako con una sonrisa-así que cuando necesites algo no dudes en pedírnoslo. Ahora desayuna porque ese narcisista no tolerará que llegues tarde al trabajo.

Mai esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, mientras que Ayako se sentía satisfecha por haber logrado que ella soltara lo que la preocupaba. Ambas prosiguieron con el desayuno, la atmósfera ya no era tensa.

-Ayako, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta más?-dijo ella.

-Hmm, dime.

-¿Cómo se llama el joven de cabello negro?

Ayako dejó caer el cuchillo, lo había olvidado por completo Mai no sabía nada acerca de Naru, ni nada sobre SPR. Tratando de recobrar la compostura (algo difícil de hacer) tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pues Mai aún estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Ah, él se llama Na…se llama Kazuya Shibuya-contestó ella algo nerviosa-y el hombre mayor se llama Lin.

-Ya veo-dijo Mai pensativa. Entonces no podía ser él, el chico del sueño se había referido a él como Noll, tal vez sería un sueño sin importancia.

Ambas terminaron con el desayuno, y luego Mai fue hacia la oficina. Cuando llegó vió a Yasuhara ahí, estaba con unas cajas.

-Buenos días Taniyama-san-saludó él.

-Buenos días, ¿necesitas ayuda con esas cajas?-preguntó Mai.

-No, no, ya casi termino solo falta esta-contestó él-mas bien creo que Naru está en el estudio-dijo mientras que con él brazo le indicaba la oficina.

-Gracias-dijo ella mientras caminaba a la oficina de Naru.

Tocó y una voz le dijo que entrase. El muchacho de cabello oscuro estaba sentado frente a un escritorio con una enorme cantidad de papeles.

-Llegas temprano-dijo él sin levantar la mirada de las hojas.

-Buenos días-contestó ella-bien ¿con qué empiezo?

-Prepárame té-dijo él.

-Esta bien-dijo con algo de enfado mientras salía de la estancia. Era increíble, ni siquiera la había saludado, ¿quién rayos se creía? , era su jefe pero no tenía que tener esa actitud tan desagradable tan temprano por la mañana. En fin, no permitiría que ese incidente echara a perder su día.

Cuando salió Naru levantó la mirada, pero solo pudo ver la puerta cerrarse con fuerte sonido.

Yasuhara estaba en el depósito, Mai se acercó a él y le preguntó dónde estaba la cocina, él amablemente le enseñó el lugar y dónde estaba cada cosa.

Ella tomó mecánicamente la tetera y comenzó a preparar el té como si lo hubiera hecho tantas veces, se le hacía tan natural y no sabía porqué. Llevó la taza ante su jefe, y la dejó en la mesa, él no levantó siquiera la vista. En fin, él parecía no tener remedio, simplemente giró sobre sus talones y salió sin decir nada.

Cuando se retiró, Naru tomó la taza y aspiró el aroma. Estaba en el punto perfecto, tomó un sorbo y se sorprendió mirando inmediatamente por donde se había ido la muchacha. El sabor, seguía siendo el mismo. ¿Acaso Mai había recordado algo?

.

.

.

Luego de hacer el té, Mai fue a ver a Yasuhara. Él estaba editando unos videos junto a Lin.

-Buenos días, Taniyama-san-saludó Lin.

-Buenos días Lin-san-saludó ella-¿qué hacen?

-Estamos editando algunas cintas-contestó Yasuhara.

-Ya veo, aquí les traigo té-dijo ella colocando una bandeja delante de ellos-bueno sigan trabajando.

Cuando Mai se retiró, ambos tomaron el té. El sabor les sorprendió el sabor era el mismo de siempre.

-Este té…¿le enseñaste a Taniyama-san cómo hacerlo?-preguntó Lin.

-No, sólo le indiqué la cocina-dijo él.

-¿Crees que recuerde algo?-preguntó de nuevo Lin.

-No lo sé.

.

.

En los momentos libres Yasuhara le enseñaba a Mai, era un buen maestro y hacía todo más entendible para ella. Le enseñaba desde matemática hasta cómo usar el equipo. En menos de dos semanas Mai había aprendido cómo usar todo el equipo, cosa que incluso sorprendía al mismo Yasuhara.

Una mañana mientras Mai estaba en su escritorio revisando una lista y ordenando algunos papeles, el teléfono sonó.

-Buenos días, ofici…-dijo Mai pero se vió interrumpida.

-I need to talk with Oliver, right now-gritó una voz femenina del otro lado.

Mai se quedó sorprendida, no sabía muy bien que era lo que le habían dicho, pero estaba segura que no era japonés.

-Let me try-dijo otra voz femenina por el teléfono-¿hola?-dijo la misma voz en fluido japonés-¿hola?-volvió a decir.

-Hola-contestó Mai.

-Disculpa se encuentra Oliver-preguntó esa voz en forma amable.

-Lo siento, pero es un número equivocado-dijo Mai.

-Oh no sabe cuanto lamento esto, adiós-dijo la voz.

-Adiós-terminó Mai.

En ese momento Lin que pasaba frente al escritorio de Mai le preguntó i:

-¿Quién llamó?

-Pues al inició no entendí, creo que era una llamada de larga distancia, preguntaron por un tal Oliver, pero les dije que era número equivocado.

Lin se acercó a Mai y le dijo en forma amable.

-Si alguien vuelve a preguntar por Oliver, pásale la llamada a Naru, él sabrá qué hacer.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Mai le preguntó.

-Lin-san, ¿quién es Naru?

El aludido se quedo quieto un momento antes de responder pues la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Es tu jefe.

Mai lo miró con confusión.

-¿Te refieres a Shibuya-san?-preguntó ella.

-Sí.

-Ah ya veo. Lin-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta más?

-Dígame.

-¿Por qué si su nombre es Shibuya, todos lo llaman Naru?

En ese momento Lin se echó a reír sin poderse contener. Al oír a Lin reírse tan estrepitosamente Naru salió de su oficina.

-A ver si me dices el chiste-dijo en un tono agrio.

-Es que …Taniyama-san…-pero la risa le impedía continuar. Naru miró en dirección a Mai esperando una respuesta.

-Le pregunte ¿Por qué si tu nombre es Shibuya todos te dicen Naru?-dijo Mai sin ver ofensa en la pregunta. Naru rodo los ojos antes de responderle, ahora entendía el por qué Lin no se había podido contener.

-Es el diminutivo-Mai lo miró extrañada-el diminutivo de Narcisista, alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llamarme así, y todos le copiaron.

-¿Y quién fue esa persona?-preguntó ella con interés.

Naru se sintió un poco avergonzado ante esa pregunta, sintió como un leve rubor se asomaba por su rostro.

-Esa persona fue..-pero se vió interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono. Mai levantó el auricular y se dispuso a saludar.

-Buenos días, oficina de Shibuya Kazuya.

-Buenos días, ¿podría comunicarme con Oliver?-preguntó una mujer, Mai estaba segura que era la misma voz que había llamado hace unos momentos.

Lin y Naru interrogaron a Mai con la mirada cuando ésta no contestó.

-Un momento por favor-dijo Mai. Tapó el auricular y dijo a los presentes.

-Lin-san, están volviendo a preguntar por un tal Oliver.

-Pasamé la llamada a mi oficina-dijo su jefe a Mai mientras regresaba a su oficina.

Mai asintió e hizo lo que le pidió. Lin también fue hacia la oficina detrás de él. ¿Quién era Oliver? Bueno tal vés sería algún conocido de Lin o de su jefe, ahora eso no le interesaba, tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y el tiempo no era precisamente su aliado en estos momentos.

_Oficina de Naru_

_(los siguientes diálogos están en inglés)_

-¿Diga?-contestó Naru por el auricular.

-Oliver, pensé que me había equivocado de número-dijo una voz femenina en inglés.

-¿Georgia-san?-preguntó Naru algo sorprendido, estaba seguro que era su voz pero eso era imposible.

-¿Cómo que Georgia-san?-espetó la mujer en tono bromista-Oliver, deberás que Japón ha influido en ti.

-¿Cómo rayos conseguiste éste número?-preguntó él.

-Siempre con unos modales tan finos-dijo la mujer con un suspiro-sería agradable que de vez en cuando preguntaras como le va a la gente antes de ser tan brusco.

-No creo que me llamarás para contarme tu vida ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-No tienes remedio, y sí tienes razón. Te llamé para preguntarte por el caso Hiyomi-dijo ella.

Naru se quedó sorprendido, no espera que Georgia lo llamara y mucho menos estando él en Japón.

-¿Algún avance?-preguntó ella.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este número?-volvió a preguntar él.

-No fue difícil, Layla se comunicó con Madoka y ella nos dio este número-contestó-pero sigo esperando una respuesta Oliver.

-No ninguna, por ahora no hay nada-dijo él tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, estaba que echaba chispas Madoka realmente lo oiría.

-¿De veras? ¿Es que acaso el caso Hiyomi es demasiado para ti?-preguntó con ironía en la voz.

-Puede ser, la verdad es que aún no tengo nada concreto-contestó él.

-Pues la verdad es que no te creo-dijo ella en forma suave- la chica que nos contestó antes, ¿quién es?

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia Georgia-dijo Naru en forma cortante.

-Tranquilo, no te enfades-dijo ella en forma divertida-pero recuerda Naru, no creas que no estamos al tanto de lo que haces en Japón-dijo ella.

Naru sintió un vuelco en pecho, ¿es que acaso sabían ellos de sus sospechas? No, tal ves solo era una treta para ver si sacaban alguna información.

-Vaya, si es así entonces ¿por qué te molestaste en llamarme Georgia?-dijo él en tono sarcástico.

Parece que tuvo el efecto deseado pues la mujer se demoró en contestar, y cuando lo hizo su voz ya no reflejaba ningún tono juguetón.

-Solo recuerda Oliver que nosotros estaremos al tanto del caso Hiyomi-dijo la mujer antes de colgar.

Naru se quedó con el auricular aún, y luego colgó lentamente. Esto no era nada bueno, porqué ahora ellos querían intervenir, sabía que ellos tenían cierto interés pero llamarlo ya era demasiado. Lin miraba el rostro de sorpresa de Naru, y no era para menos, por lo que había oído, parece que era algo importante.

Naru no dijo nada, se limitó a marcar un número. Lin lo miraba pero tampoco le preguntó.

-¿Diga?-contestó una voz femenina.

-Madoka, ¿eres tú?-dijo Naru tratando de aparentar calma.

-Oh Oliv..perdón Naru ¡qué sorpresa!-gritó la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo él en forma seria.

-Claro, no hay inconveniente, pero ¿qué sucede?-preguntó la mujer con cautela. Si él la había llamado no podía ser algo normal.

-Te lo diré en cuanto nos veamos.

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu oficina?-preguntó ella.

-No, te veré en mi apartamento-dijo él antes de colgar.

Naru después de colgar se tocó el puente de la nariz y emitió un suspiro, realmente esa mujer si que lo metía en líos. Lin lo seguía mirando a la espera de que hablara.

-Georgia me llamó-dijo al fin él.

-Sí pude oír que mencionaste su nombre en la llamada-contestó Lin.

Naru se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla, realmente estaba agotado.

-Llamaron para preguntar por el caso Hiyomi-dijo él. Lin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ellos no habían comentado nada a nadie, cómo es que ellos estaban al tanto de su descubrimiento.

-Sé lo que estas pensando-dijo Naru-yo también no me explico cómo es que ellos se enteraron.

-¿Crees que Madoka haya dicho algo?-preguntó Lin.

-Es probable, pues sino como se enterarían dudo que tú hayas dicho algo.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Lin algo ofendido.

-Entonces la fuga solo pudo provenir de ella-dijo Naru.

-Si ellos están al tanto, ¿cómo lidiarás con eso?-preguntó preocupado Lin.

-De la misma forma forma que lo he venido haciendo-dijo Naru mostrando una media sonrisa en el rostro-sabía que existía una remota posibilidad de que ellos entraran a tallar, así que ahora, qué comience el juego.

.

.

.

Hola, espero que les haya gustado, sé que esta algo confuso y que más de uno se preguntará quienes son _ellos_, esperen al desarrollo de la historia y lo comprenderán, si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario háganlo con confianza ya sean usuarios de fanfiction o anónimos. El siguiente capítulo aún esta en proceso.


	4. Chapter 4 Camino peligroso

Hola, no pude resistirme y decidí subir ya otro capítulo.

.

.

Capítulo 4: Camino peligroso

.

.

Últimamente Naru había estado intranquilo, y todo había comenzado con esa llamada de larga distancia de hace unos días. Mai sentía el ambiente tenso, y era algo que ella también la estaba afectando. Lin y Naru se encerraban en la oficina y cuando salían no decían absolutamente nada. Las múltiples solicitudes de clientes se estaban amontonando pero Naru no hacía caso de ninguna de ellas.

-Esto no puede seguir así-grito Mai a Naru mientras le servía el té de la tarde.

-Se puede saber a qué te refieres-dijo él sin inmutarse.

-No puedes encerrarte en tu oficina todo el día-dijo ella exasperada-las solicitudes se están apilando.

-Estoy ocupado ahora no me molestes-dijo él con indiferencia.

-No sé que es lo que te mantiene tan ocupado pero hay gente que necesita nuestra ayuda-dijo ella mientras tenía en la mano un folder.

-Eso puede esperar-dijo él, por alguna razón estaba perdiendo el control de su serenidad.

-Eres imposible-dijo ella gritando-estas personas acuden a ti porque no tienen a quien más recurrir y tu les niegas tu ayud..-pero Mai no pudo continuar, cuando estaba hablando ella había puesto el folder en la mesa de Naru y por accidente algunas hojas, más específicamente una carta se habían salido del folder, ella había tocado el sobre sin darse cuenta y un conjunto de imágenes se apelotonaron en su cabeza, Naru y todo el despacho desapareció ante sus ojos y todo se volvió oscuro, no podía distinguir nada.

Mientras tanto Naru esperaba que Mai siguiera dando su discurso cuando vio que ella se quedó en blanco, era la primera vez que eso pasaba, pensó que ella tal vez habría recapacitado o algo había visto que la dejara sin habla, pero ella simplemente se quedó petrificada con una mano en la mesa.

Naru se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella, paso una mano frente a los ojos de Mai pero ella no se movía.

-Mai, Mai ¿me oyes?, ¡Mai!-dijo el con una nota de preocupación en la voz.

Ella no podía oírle, es más ni siquiera era consciente de la realidad que la rodeaba, esto no podía ser bueno. Debido al escándalo que habían hecho los dos, Lin y Yasuhara habían entrado en la oficina, ambos interrogaron con la mirada a Naru cuando lo vieron parado junto a Mai.

-Mai, ¿me oyes?-volvió a preguntar él.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Yasuhara.

-Mai está en shock-contestó Naru.

-Taniyama-san, responda-dijo Yasuhara.

-Mai por favor responde-suplicó Naru.

En ese momento Mai pestaño, ¿qué rayos había pasado?, hacía unos momentos había estado hablando con Naru y luego…era como si la hubieran transportado a otro lugar.

-¿Eh? ¿qué sucede?-dijo ella volviendo a pestañar como si despertara de un sueño.

Naru que estaba cerca de ella la miraba preocupado, Mai se preguntaba que podía haber pasado para que él tenga esa expresión en su rostro, era la primera vez que veía emoción alguna en el rostro de su jefe.

-¿Te sientes bien?-volvió a preguntar él.

Ella lo miró extraña pero pensó en la pregunta, ¿se sentía bien? ¿qué rayos había sido eso? Por alguna extraña razón se sentía cansada y no entendía el motivo.

-Será mejor que te sientes-dijo Yasuhara llevándola al sofá de la oficina.

-Gracias-dijo a Lin cuando éste le ofreció un vaso de agua-¿qué paso?

-Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber-dijo Naru cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ella con confusión.

-Estabas hablando cuando te quedaste en blanco-dijo Naru.

-Yo mas bien diría que estabas gritando-dijo Yasuhara.

Ella lo miró, pero no contestó. Naru se acercó a la mesa y tomó el fólder, vió la carta y también la tomó. Examinó el sobre, estaba abierto y contenía una carta. Cuando terminó de leerla miró directamente a Mai. Ella aún no decía nada, él se acercó y se arrodilló ante ella y cambió su semblante por el rostro que había visto en el sueño.

-Que fue lo que vistes-dijo el en forma serena.

Ella lo miró y se sorprendió, su rostro reflejaba comprensión y serenidad. Era la segunda emoción que veía en su rostro. Lo siguió mirando y al fin dijo algo.

-¿Lo que ví?-dijo ella en pregunta.

-Sí, cuando tocaste el sobre-dijo mientras le mostraba el sobre-que vistes.

Lin y Yasuhara miraban la escena, estaban algo sorprendidos por la actuación de Naru pero también tenían curiosidad por lo que Mai había visto.

-Estaba…estaba en una casa creo, pero las imágenes se veían diferentes.

-¿Por qué eran diferentes?-preguntó Naru con amabilidad.

-El color, eran de un color rojizo como cuando muere el sol. Estaba en una casa, pero no parecía una casa moderna, el diseño era antiguo sin embargo no parecía vieja en la imagen.

-¿Qué más?

-Estaba con un niño, lo miraba jugar.

-¿Un niño? ¿cuántos años tendría?-preguntó él con suavidad.

-Bueno digamos que entre dos a tres años, no estoy segura, era un niño pequeño.

Mientras ella hablaba Lin silenciosamente había comenzado a tipear lo que ella decía, por su parte Yasuhara no se había movido de donde estaba.

-Bien, que más viste.

-Estaba junto al niño, y algo o alguien no estoy muy segura salió de entre los árboles.

-¿Estabas cerca a un bosque?-preguntó Naru.

-No, no se parecía a un bosque, parecía un jardín, uno con muchos árboles.

-Y luego, ¿qué más viste?-preguntó él.

-Nada más- dijo ella- todo se volvió borroso y luego fue como si despertara de un sueño.

-Ya veo-dijo él incorporándose-Lin.

-Sí escribí todo-contestó Lin.

-De acuerdo-contestó Naru-Yasuhara-san por favor llama al equipo, diles que tenemos un nuevo caso.

-Enseguida, ¿también llamo a John-san y Hara-san?-preguntó.

-Sí, reúnelos a todos-luego se volteó a Mai quien parecía ida-Mai, ¿puedes recordar con exactitud todos los detalles de lo que vistes?

-Creo que sí-contesto ella.

-Bueno, dijiste que había un niño-ella asintió-¿estabas jugando con el niño o sólo lo mirabas?-preguntó.

-No, solo lo miraba.

-¿Cómo te sentías? ¿Triste, alegre, con miedo?

Ella se quedó pensando un rato antes de responder.

-No estoy segura, no sentía nada.

-¿Cuándo mirabas al niño, qué sentías?-preguntó otra vez Naru con una nota de preocupación.

-No.. no lo sé, era como si mirara a un hermanito pequeño o algo así-contestó ella-¿qué pasa aquí? ¿por qué sucedió eso? -dijo ella con un poco de ¿miedo tal vez?

-Tranquilízate-ella lo miró directo a los ojos-lo que acabas de ver fue una visión.

-¿Visión?-preguntó ella.

-Sí, parece que este caso es particularmente interesante-dijo Naru examinando otra vez el archivo.

-¿Y para qué fueron todas esas preguntas?-inquirió ella.

-Quería saber quien se había conectado contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó.

En ese momento entró Yasuhara.

-Estarán aquí en media hora Shibuya-san.

-Bien, Lin llama a la familia Komura y diles que aceptamos el caso-luego miró en la dirección de Yasuhara-Yasuhara-san investiga todo lo que puedas referente a la casa Komura.

-De acuerdo-contestó Yasuhara.

-Y tú Mai-dijo Naru volteándose a la aludida pero no pudo decir más, Mai se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

-Parece que Taniyama-san se durmió-dijo Yasuhara.

-No importa-dijo Naru-solo ve a hacer lo que te pedí-dijo sin apartar la mirada de Mai.

.

.

Una vez que Yasuhara fue ha investigar, se quedaron en la oficina Naru, Lin y Mai.

-Parece que Taniyama-san comenzó a despertarse-dijo Lin.

-Sí, parece que esto-dijo mientras miraba el fólder-fue el detonante.

-¿Una visión?, es la primera vez que esto pasa, usualmente suele tener sueños pero no visiones, ¿crees que algo haya cambiado?-preguntó Lin.

-No lo sé, pero por ahora no digamos nada, no quiero otra fuga de información-dijo Naru mientras miraba a la muchacha dormida.

-¿Por qué le preguntaste con quién se había conectado?-preguntó Lin con curiosidad.

-Parece que el espíritu de una mujer joven estaba desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda, si hubiera sido una mujer mayor habríamos tenido problemas-Lin lo miró sin entender-la mujer mayor era la madre y ella asesinó al niño de la visión de Mai, no quiero que se repita otra vez lo que paso en la casa Asahi.

-Naru, podría ser que tu .., ¿te sientas culpable?-inquirió Lin con una sonrisa.

-Déjate de tonterías-contestó Naru-lo mejor será que no digamos nada por ahora, después de todo también tengo curiosidad por ver como progresan las cosas.

-Para ser la primera visión de Taniyama-san lo tomó con mucha calma-dijo Lin con sorpresa.

-No estoy del todo seguro-respondió Naru.

.

.

.

El equipo tardo un poco más de lo esperado, sin embargo cuando todos llegaron se reunieron en el recibidor. Mai aún estaba dormida, por lo que Naru decidió dejarla descansar en la oficina.

-Naru, ¿dónde está Mai?-inquirió el monje.

-Taniyama-san está descansando en la oficina-contestó Lin.

-Descansando, ¿es que acaso otra vez la estas sobrexigiendo?-preguntó Ayako molesta.

Naru ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, iba a poner al equipo al corriente, o al menos en parte.

-Tenemos un nuevo caso-dijo mientras tomaba el archivo-la familia Komura nos escribió hace una semana, parece ser que han tenido ciertas… dificultades.

-¿Qué clase de dificultades?-pregunto Masako.

-En la carta la familia Komura cuenta que en esa casa se cometió hace muchos años un asesinato, sin embargo por las condiciones precarias en que se encontraba la casa la demolieron y construyeron una nueva.

Todos prestaban atención sin embargo algo no estaba bien, sabían que Naru no había aceptado casos desde hace mucho, la pregunta era porqué ahora.

-Según informan, en esa casa vivía una mujer con su hija joven y su hijo pequeño, al parecer en un arranque de desesperación la madre asesinó a sus dos hijos.

-Eso es horrible-dijo Masako mientras se cubría el rostro del espanto.

-Sin lugar a dudas, ¿pero por qué una madre haría semejante cosa?-pregunto John.

-Parece que el esposo le era infiel, así que decidió tomar venganza matando a sus propios hijos-contestó Naru.

-¿Y cuáles son los problemas de esta familia?-pregunto el monje.

-Parece que últimamente se escucha voces en la casa nueva-todos lo miraron con una interrogante-parece ser que en el jardín se oye una hermosa voz que canta, pero no hay nadie.

-No veo problema en ello, no parece grave-dijo el monje.

-Sí, también oyen pisadas que corretean por toda la casa, pero lo que si les preocupa es que surge una segunda voz que repite _no estaré sola, no quiero estar sola, _entonces empiezan a suceder eventos más violentos. Como por ejemplo la ruptura de las bombillas en el techo, la ruptura de ventanas e incluso el piso del recibidor comenzó a abrirse.

-Eso es grave-dijo Ayako-¿no será un fenómeno de poltergeist?

-No lo creo-respondió el monje-ellos no emiten voces.

-No puedo asegurar nada-respondió Naru-pero por ahora quiero que preparen sus cosas y nos encontremos aquí para partir en la mañana. Eso es todo.

-Naru, ¿Mai vendrá con nosotros?-preguntó Masako.

Todos lo quedaron mirando, la última vez Mai había terminado en coma, ¿qué pasaría esta vez?

-Es mi asistente, no le pago para no hacer nada-contestó secamente Naru.

Nadie más dijo nada, todos se fueron excepto Ayako que fue a ver a Mai.

-Parece como si no hubiera dormido en días, está totalmente agotada-dijo mientras intentaba levantarla del sofá-¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Simplemente se quedó dormida-contestó Naru.

-A mi no me engañas, Naru-dijo ella soltando a Mai y encarándolo-sé que algo ha tenido que pasar.

-No sé de que hablas Matzusaki-san-dijo él con indiferencia.

Ella crispó los puños, él era imposible. Iba a comenzar una orquesta de insultos cuando un quejido la detuvo. Volteo a mirar el lugar proveniente, era Mai. Ella comenzaba a despertarse.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella pestañeando, luego cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida un leve sonrojo se asomó en su rostro.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Ayako con suavidad.

Mai se estaba cansando de esa frase, ni que ella fuera una pieza de porcelana que pudiera romperse con facilidad. Sin embargo se alegró que alguien se interesara por ella.

-Si Ayako, lo siento Shibuya-san me quedé dormida-dijo ella.

-Más te vale que te vayas a casa ahora-dijo mientras salía de la oficina-Matzusaki-san te pondrá al corriente de todo, nos vemos mañana-dijo y salió del lugar.

Mientras Ayako y Mai se iban alejando de la oficina, Naru las seguía con la mirada desde la ventana.

-¿Crees que Mai le comente a Matzusaki-san algo respecto a la visión?-preguntó Lin.

-No importa, aunque dudo que diga algo, además-dijo mientras volteaba a mirar a Lin-Matzusaki-san no es el mayor de mis problemas.

-Georgia no ha vuelto a llamar-dijo Lin-¿crees que hayan desistido?

-No lo creo, deben de estar pensando en su siguiente movimiento, ellos son los más interesados en que el caso Hiyomi sea un éxito-dijo Naru con confianza.

-Sí, pero ¿no te parece que ellos quieran intervenir?-inquirió Lin.

-Ya están interviendo-respondió Naru con confusión.

-Lo que me refiero es si ellos vendrían aquí a Japón.

-Si, aunque Layla es muy impulsiva, Georgia es más práctica, por ello sé por ahora no vendrán por aquí-dijo Naru-pero si nos demoramos más entonces sí que vendrán.

-Layla-san es la más interesada en el caso Hiyomi-dijo Lin en afirmación.

-Todos ellos están interesados en el caso Hiyomi, la diferencia es que Layla mezcla sus emociones en esto-dijo Naru con un poco de enfado.

-Creo que es un rasgo bastante común-dijo Lin un poco sonriendo.

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, lo mejor es no mencionar al equipo respecto a las visiones de Mai, al menos no aún-dijo Naru.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?-preguntó Lin.

-Creo que esto es solo el comienzo.

-¿Por qué aceptaste este caso, Naru?

-La manera más rápida de evaluar a Mai es la práctica-dijo el con naturalidad.

-Entonces el caso Komura es una forma de evaluación, ¿crees que experimente más visiones?

-Espero que sí.

-Espero que luego no te arrepientas-murmuró Lin.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-inquirió Naru.

-Puede que Taniyama-san desarrolle más sus poderes, pero estarías entrando en un camino peligroso-dijo Lin-¿quieres que se repita de nuevo?

Naru palideció un poco, pero trató de mantenerse impasible.

-Todos estamos en un camino peligroso-dijo Naru a media sonrisa-si no tienes más que decirme me voy para alistar mis cosas-tomó su saco y se marchó.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del mundo…

(Esto es en inglés)

-¿Alguna novedad señorita Georgia?-preguntó el Dr. Hosefold.

-Creo que tenemos una pista-dijo Georgia.

-Eso es maravilloso, no puedo esperar a comenzar de una vez-dijo el doctor emocionado.

-Alto ahí doctor, aún no tenemos todo solucionado, parece que tenemos cierta interferencia-dijo ella.

-¿Interferencia?-preguntó el doctor.

-Parece que Oliver no nos lo hará tan fácil-dijo ella con un tono molesto.

-Ese muchacho..-dijo el doctor negando con la cabeza- parece que Japón no le ha afectado.

-De hecho creo que hay algo en lo que ha cambiado-dijo Georgia.

-¿Así? ¿qué cosa?-e preguntó el doctor con interés.

-Eso es..-dijo ella mientras miraba que el doctor se ponía más ansioso-un secreto-dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Eh? Georgia no seas así-se quejó el doctor.

-Es algo de lo que usted no necesita saber-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bueno-dijo él-mi más grande sueño sería tener a los gemelos y el caso Hiyomi ambos para estudios-dijo mientras soñaba lejos de la realidad-esos gemelos tenían un alto potencial, es un desperdicio.

-Es algo inevitable-dijo Georgia afirmando.

-¿Deseas que hable con Luella? Ella podría hacer a Oliver más cooperativo-dijo el doctor.

-Eso no será necesario-dijo Georgia-sin embargo Luella Davies será una carta de reserva en caso de ser necesario.

-Tu piensas en todo Georgia-dijo el doctor.

-Pues claro, después de todo soy una Hiyomi-finalizó Georgia.

.

.

.

Ok,ok sé que hay muchas interrogantes pero se irán develando más secretos, espero que la imaginación no se me vaya. El siguiente capítulo aún esta en proceso(ni siquiera tiene nombre) por lo que acepto comentarios y/o sugerencias. Gracias sobre todo a Carmen15, Sara, black urora, Eternal'AngeLove, y todos mis lectores. Please comenten, acepto review anónimos.


	5. Chapter 5 Casa Komura

Capítulo 5: Casa Komura

Todos se reunieron al día siguiente portando una maleta pequeña, a excepción de Ayako que llevaba tres veces más de lo usual.

-Ayako, ¿qué es todo eso?-preguntó el monje señalando hacia las maletas.

-Es mi equipaje-contestó ella naturalmente.

-¿Todo eso?-preguntó el monje con incredulidad-¿es que acaso crees que te vas a quedar allá un mes?

-Una chica necesita muchas cosas-dijo ella mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello-además no veo porque te molestan mis cosas.

Naru y Lin parecían excluidos de la disputa, ellos estaban ordenando unos papeles. Cuando terminaron Naru se dirigió hacia Ayako.

-Matzusaki-san deberá dejar unas cuantas cosas-dijo él cuando pasó por su lado.

-¿eh?-protestó ella.

-Todo eso no creo que entre en el auto-respondió Yasuhara.

-No hay incoveniente-dijo ella mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos-iré en mi auto-dijo mientras jalaba a Mai hacia un auto que estaba cerca.

-Ayako-protestó Mai-me estas haciendo daño-dijo ella mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Ayako.

Ayako se quedó petrificada mientras escuchaba esa frase, se detuvo y contuvo la respiración antes de soltar a Mai. Esa frase le traía muchos recuerdos dolorosos.

_._

_._

_Inicio del Flashback_

Todos estaban rodeando a Mai que emitía un aura sádica y asesina. Mai intentaba ahorcar a Ayako mientras que el monje intentaba ayudar a la sacerdotisa en un intento vano, pues había salido disparado en los aires.

.

En ese instante, un silbido puso a trabajar a los shikis de Lin, que apresaron el cuerpo de Mai, haciendo que soltara a la sacerdotisa quien no perdió ni un minuto y le colocaba un sello en la frente de Mai, esta se quedo inmóvil, mientras todos la rodeaban.

Entonces empezaron a oír un débil llanto.

-¿Ayako por qué me haces esto?, duele-decía Mai mientras gimoteaba.

La sacerdotisa no sabía que hacer, no había rastros de maldad alguna en su semblante, se parecía a la Mai de siempre.

-Duele-gritaba-**me hace daño**, paren-gritaba mientras los shikis de Lin la aferraban con más fuerza. Los gimoteos no paraban y el cuerpo de Mai empezaba a retorcerse de una forma que indicaba que realmente mostraba que si estaba recibiendo mucho daño.

-Lin-san-el aludido miró a la joven- sé que no te caigo mucho pero-lloraba Mai mientras los shikis empezaban a lastimar su carne-por favor, para, por favor ,me duele…..

_Fin del flashback_

_._

_._

-Ayako, ¿sucede algo malo?-preguntaba Mai cerca del rostro de Ayako-lamento haberte gritado, no quería ser grosera, lo lamento mucho-dijo haciendo una venia.

Ayako recobró la compostura.

-No no, no pasa nada malo-dijo mientras negaba con las manos-y no tienes porque disculparte creo que me precipité demasiado, pon tus cosas en el auto.

Mai solo asintió y fue a depositar su equipaje en el auto de Ayako, el monje que había visto la escena de cerca se acercó hacia Ayako.

-¿Qué sucedió Ayako?

-Nada eso solo que…-pero no termino la frase, ella estaba mirando a Mai mientras que el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos-recordé cuando Hiyama-san la poseyó.

El monje colocó una mano en el hombro de Ayako dándole consuelo, esta lo miró.

-No te preocupes, todos protegeremos a Mai esta vez-dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Y que pasa si no podemos?-dijo Ayako. El monje no contestó.

Ayako, Mai y el monje se fueron en el auto de Ayako, mientras que Lin, Yasuhara, Naru y Masako fueron en la camioneta junto al equipo. Ayako había hecho esto porque estaba comenzando a sospechar de Naru y no quería que estuviera cerca a Mai, la había encontrado medio desvanecida y éste no le había dicho nada en absoluto. Mai tampoco le contó nada, simplemente le dijo que se había quedado dormida pero esa excusa no le convencía del todo. Algo tuvo que pasar y Ayako estaba segura que estaba relacionado con el caso.

-Ayako, ¿por qué estas enfadada?-preguntó Mai desde el asiento trasero.

-Hmm…no es nada-contestó la mujer.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo el monje mientras conducía-has estado callada todo el trayecto.

-¿Es que acaso es un delito pensar?-dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No sabía que pudieras-dijo el monje entre risas.

-Si serás..-dijo Ayako intentando asestarle un golpe.

-Alto Ayako-la detuvo Mai-recuerda que él esta conduciendo.

-¿Es que acaso intentas que nos matemos?-preguntó el monje. Ayako simplemente volteó la mirada hacia la ventana y no dijo nada. El silencio se prolongó hasta que llegaron a la casa.

Llegaron antes del anochecer, salió un hombre de edad avanzada a recibirlos.

-Buenas tardes-saludó el hombre-me alegro que vinieran desde tan lejos, síganme por favor.

Todos siguieron al hombre hacia el interior de la casa, se notaba que no tenía muchos años de ser construida pero se notaba como si nadie hubiera vivido ahí en años.

-Hmm…disculpe-pregunto Mai al anciano-¿es usted el señor Komura?

El anciano rió alegremente.

-No señorita, no, yo solamente soy el mayordomo, mi amo me dijo que atendiera sus necesidades.

-En la carta decía que era urgente-intervino Naru.

-Bueno, es que mi amo desea que su familia viva aquí, pero parece los fantasmas no quieren eso.

-¿Cree que sea obra de fantasmas?-preguntó Mai.

-Pues algo tiene que ser, sea lo que sea espero que realmente nos permita estar en paz. Aquí está-dijo mientras señalaba una habitación- ésta es la sala que solicitaron, luego les mostraré sus habitaciones.

Todos empezaron a descargar los equipos, Mai se sentía relativamente intranquila, algo o alguien la había estado observando desde hace rato.

-Mai date prisa-gritó Ayako desde la ventana-Naru se está impacientando.

-Si ya voy-gritó tratando de observar la sensación de ser observada.

-Sí que eres lenta, ¿qué te entretenía?-preguntó Ayako cuando Mai llegó con la última caja.

Pero Mai no dijo nada, Lin se acercó e instaló el último equipo. El silencio de Mai pasó desapercibido para todos, menos para uno.

-¿Sucede algo que deberíamos saber?-preguntó Naru.

-¿Ah? No no es nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-inquirió Mai.

Naru se limitó a examinar el rostro de Mai, pero no dijo nada más, él sabía que ella estaba ocultando algo pero no la presionaría a que se lo dijera, al menos no delante de todos.

-Naru todo está listo-dijo Lin haciendo que éste volviera a la realidad.

-Muy bien, Matzusaki-san, Hara-san vayan a la planta baja y vean si sienten algo.

-Muy bien-dijeron ambas antes de marcharse.

-John-san, Bou-san vayan a la segunda planta, Yasuhara-san y Mai vayan a los alrededores.

-¿Eso incluye el jardín de la entrada?-preguntó Mai con incomodida.

-Sí-Naru volvió a mirarla-¿por qué?

Mai no quería decirle la sensación de ser observada que había sentido en ese lugar, pensaba que eran tonterías o que su mente le estaba jugando una broma.

-No por nada, vamos Yasuhara-san.

Yasuhara y los demás salieron por la puerta. Naru solo siguió a Mai con la mirada. Quería saber que le sucedía, ya le preguntaría más tarde.

-Naru todas las cámaras y micrófonos están encendidos-dijo Lin.

-Perfecto, entonces solo esperaremos que vengan de su revisión-dijo Naru sentándose en una silla con un fólder en manos.

-¿Trajiste eso también?-dijo Lin mirando el fólder-¿qué harás si alguien lo ve?

-No te preocupes, está bien camuflado.

Lin simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Investigaste lo que te pedí?-dijo Naru mientras miraba el archivo.

-Sí, ahí están los nombres de los padres, fechas de nacimiento y de defunción, nada parece anómalo-dijo Lin.

-Sí, todo parece estar en orden, de hecho demasiado perfecto-dijo él.

-¿Piensas que todo pudo ser colocado?-preguntó Lin.

-Si estás huyendo y creas una nueva vida, esto sería algo indispensable-dijo Naru.

-Parece ser que el caso Hiyomi fue bien elaborado, un secuestro perfecto-dijo Lin mirando a Naru.

-Pues ellos sí que hicieron un buen trabajo, pues nadie los ha podido encontrar, parece ser que su intención no era cambiar al bebé sino quedárselo-dijo Naru.

-Robar un bebé no es algo extraño, ¿pero por qué ir hasta otro país para robarlo?-inquirió Lin.

-Creo saber el por qué-dijo mirando a Lin-fue para salvarlo.

-¿Salvarlo? ¿de qué?-inquirió Lin confundido.

-Salvarlo de su propia familia, salvarlo de lo mismo que mi madre nos salvó a Gene y a mí-dijo Naru.

-¿Crees que haya sido eso?

-No tengo duda.

-¿Crees que después de todos estos años si se resuelve el caso ellos sigan adelante?-preguntó Lin pensando en el cruel destino que Luella había salvado a sus hijos.

-La familia Hiyomi no creo que se detengan, ni mucho menos el doctor Hosefold-dijo Naru arrugando la nariz ante el recuerdo de ese hombre.

-¿Por qué no pides ayuda a la rama inglesa?-sugirió Lin-tu padre y tu madre podrían ayudar.

-No creo que la rama inglesa quiera interferir con la rama francesa.

-¿Es que acaso no fue la misma Layla quien pidió ayuda a la rama inglesa?-preguntó Lin recordando el alboroto que hizo Layla cuando se enteró que Oliver se iba de Inglaterra.

-Eso fue antes de que Georgia empezara a interesarse en el caso, ahora ella junto a la rama francesa están al frente del caso, yo simplemente soy una pieza en su juego.

-Pues no eres un peón muy obediente-murmuró Lin con una sonrisa.

-Yo seré la pieza que detenga este tonto juego-finalizó él.

.

.

Aclaraciones: Existe una organización a nivel mundial de investigación paranormal, Naru, Madoka y Lin pertencen a la rama inglesa; Georgia pertenece a la rama francesa. Usualmente cada rama trabaja en su respectiva área pero a veces cuando son muy complejos los casos se pide la cooperación de las otras ramas. Hay que recordar que Naru es muy famoso allá pues él es Dr. Oliver Davies, Layla pidó ayuda a la rama inglesa para resolver el secuestro en la familia Hiyomi, pero en ese momento Naru partía hacia Japón para buscar el cuerpo de Gene. La rama inglesa le pidió a Naru que investigara el caso Hiyomi, pues como se sabe Naru puede encontrar personas con un objeto que haya sido de su propiedad, sin embargo el objeto que el tiene es una joya que usaba el bebé del caso Hiyomi, el secuestro fue hace muchos años, por lo que la persona propietaria de esa joya ya es alguien crecido dificultando su encuentro. La familia Hiyomi no había pedido ayuda Oliver porque cuando el secuestro se produjo Oliver aún no era doptado por los Davies. La familia Hiyomi movilizó a muchas ramas para encontrar al bebé pero nadie pudo dar con su paradero ni el de los captores. En Asia no existe ninguna rama, explicando el por qué los captores hayan podido huir a Japón.

.

.

Hola a todos sé que la trama se va enredando cada vez más, pero prometo un buen argumento. He hecho unas aclaraciones para que se pueda entender la historia. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, y gracias a mis amigos lectores por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo mi historia.


	6. Chapter 6 Recuerdos

Disculpen por la demora, espero no defraudarlos con este capítulo.

Nota: Ghost Hunt no es mío, yo solo dejé volar mi imaginación.

.

.

Capítulo 6: Recuerdos

.

Mai y Yasuhara comenzaron a mirar por los alrededores de la casa, no veían nada anómalo, pero la sensación de ser observada aún no se disipaba, Yasuhara miraba cada rincón con detenimiento por lo que no se dio cuenta que Mai se había empezado a quedar atrás, por su parte ella no quería darle motivo de preocupación a Yasuhara él siempre era muy amable pero no quería abusar de ello. Su avanzar fue cada vez más lento, sentía que el sentimiento de incomodidad aumentaba mientras que una fuerte presión en el pecho comenzaba a intensificarse a cada momento.

-Taniyama-san creo que por este lado no hay nad…-pero Yasuhara no continuó, porque Mai no estaba a su lado, la buscó y no la vió, pensaba que tal vez ella se había separado decidió retornar por sus pasos y la vió, sentada en una roca abrazándose a si misma como si intentara mantenerse unida.

-Taniyama-san ¿le pasa algo?-preguntó agachándose a la altura de sus ojos.

Pero ella no respondió, aumentó la presión en su pecho y bajo la cabeza, estaba empezando a temblar como una hoja al viento.

-¡Taniyama-san!-gritó desesperado Yasuhara-¡por favor responda!

Mientras el pánico se apoderaba de Yasuhara, Mai no era consciente que alguien la llamara, es más ni siquiera era consciente del lugar en donde se encontraba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué sentía miedo?

Ayako y Masako escucharon los gritos desesperados de Yasuhara, ambas se miraron y simplemente asintieron, salieron corriendo en dirección a los gritos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué los gritos?-preguntó Masako.

Ayako llego justo después y vió la escena con horror, Mai se encontraba casi en posición fetal abrazándose a si misma, no podía ver su rostro pero ella temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Hay que llevarla adentro-dijo a Yasuhara. Él solo asintió y tomó a Mai en brazos, no es que la muchacha pesara mucho, pero la posición en la que se encontraba no facilitaba su transporte.

-Ponla en el sofá-dijo Masako mientras retiraba algunos cojines-cuidado con la cabeza-mientras ponía unos almohadones debajo de la cabeza de Mai.

-Mai, responde-dijo Ayako suplicante.

Yasuhara una vez hubo instalado a Mai en el sofá de la sala corrió hacia la base para buscar a Naru e informarle lo que pasaba.

-Shibuya-san-gritó el muchacho desesperado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué el alboroto?-preguntó Naru.

-Es…Taniyama-san no sé lo que le sucede está…abajo pero no sé…-estaba bastante agitado por lo que no podía decir la frase completa. Naru y Lin siguieron al joven hacia la sala y vieron a Ayako y Masako alrededor de Mai quien estaba encogida en el mueble.

-Mai-dijo Naru mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

-Está así desde hace rato-dijo Ayako con una nota de desesperación en la voz-no sé lo que está pasando.

Ayako tenía sujeta la mano de Mai y no tenía intenciones de soltarla, Masako estaba sentada a los pies de Mai, intentaba levantar el rostro de la muchacha pero no había respuesta.

Naru tomó aliento antes de volver a hablar.

-Mai, dime lo que ves-dijo con voz firme.

No hubo contestación durante algunos momentos, pero fue Masako quien rompió el silencio.

-Así que vinieron, me alegra-dijo Masako.

-Oye, de que estás…-dijo Ayako pero Naru levanto su mano para que no interrumpiera.

-¿Quién eres?¿Por qué le estas haciendo esto?-dijo mientras le daba a Mai una mirada rápida.

Masako miró a Naru con ojos tristes y luego se volvió a mirar a la muchacha.

-No soy yo quien le hace daño, pero es necesario.

-¿Por qué es necesario?-dijo el muchacho con una nota afilada en la voz.

-Para ser libres, ella nos entiende, ella… nos puede ayudar.

-Le estás haciendo daño, detente-exigió Naru-escucharé tus demandas pero detente.

-Ya te lo dije no soy yo, de veras lo siente pero no lo puedo evitar-finalizó Masako antes de desvanecerse. Naru atrapó a Masako antes de que se diera contra el suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Yasuhara a Lin.

-Hara-san acaba de ser poseída por un espíritu-contestó el hombre.

-Mai-dijo Ayako mientras miraba a la muchacha-¿me escuchas?

La muchacha no respondió pero su cuerpo estaba relajado la postura tensa se fue soltando, Ayako levantó el rostro de Mai y pudo ver que su rostro estaba surcado en lágrimas, pero la muchacha yacía inconsciente. Antes que pudiera agregar algo el mayordomo apareció ante ellos y les indicó el cuarto de las chicas, Lin tomó a Mai en brazos y la condujo hasta ahí. Naru lo siguió tomando en brazos a Masako quien aun estaba inconsciente. Luego de depositarlas en las camas, Naru le pidió a Yasuhara que llamara a John y al monje, no tenía intención de dejar sola a Mai.

Mientras tanto Mai aún esta fuera de esta realidad.

.

.

_Mente de Mai_

Sentía una presión enorme en el pecho, ¿qué podía ser? ¿un infarto? No, no era posible ella era muy joven para esas cosas, pero sin embargo la presión fue aumentando hasta que el aire comenzó a llegar con dificultad hasta sus pulmones, tenía que sentarse Yasuhara había avanzado y no lo podía ver ahora, tal vez solo necesitaba un descanso, pero no parecía hacer efecto, la presión fue acompañada por una gamma de sentimientos, y ninguno era bueno, sentía miedo, desesperación, tristeza, eran sentimientos tan fuertes que tuvo que abrazarse a si misma para no caerse a pedazos, entonces el dolor en el pecho aumentó de una manera terrible que la hizo encogerse, quería gritar, quería decir alto, pero no podía, no estaba en dominio de si misma.

Una serie de imágenes comenzaron a moverse rápidamente frente a sus ojos, al inicio no tenían sentido, pero luego adquirieron mejor forma y pudo ver bien lo que sucedía.

Ella estaba junto a un niño pequeño, ese niño ya lo había visto antes, entonces oyó alguien que lloraba proveniente de la casa, era una mujer, llamó al niño y le pidió que fuera a su habitación. El niño accedió y se fue corriendo, entonces ella se dirigió al lugar donde la mujer estaba llorando.

-¿Mamá, estás llorando?-preguntó Mai. Un momento, porque llamaría a esa mujer mamá, no lo entendía pero su cuerpo se dirigía hacia esa mujer.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Mai otra vez, la mujer estaba en la cocina llorando.

-No quiero estar sola, no quiero estar sola-murmuró la mujer.

Mai fue y abrazó a la mujer.

-No estas sola mamá, yo y Shussei estamos aquí, tranquila, no nos iremos a ningún lado-dijo Mai consolando a la mujer.

La mujer siguió llorando en el pecho de Mai, mientras que ella solo se limitaba a abrazarla.

-No puedo creer que él me haga esto-dijo la mujer.

-Mamá, ¿pasó algo?

-Él…él esta con…-tomo aire para lograr decir la frase-tu padre está con otra mujer.

Mai se tensó al oír eso, sintió como si su mundo se hiciera pedazos, no entendía ella el porque de ese sentimiento.

-Mamá, ¿estás segura?-preguntó ella-tal vez solo sea un malentendido.

-Ella misma me lo dijo esta mañana-dijo mirando a la muchacha-fue tan descarada que me lo dijo cuando iba hacia el templo.

-Papá jamás haría algo así, él dice que somos lo más importante para él.

-No lo sé, pero tu padre anda muy raro últimamente, y ahora entiendo el motivo.

-Mamá, no te preocupes todo tiene una explicación, además como te dije antes no estas sola.

La mujer se abrazó a Mai, de repente toda la escena cambió y Mai vió que estaba otra vez sentada frente a la casa mientras miraba al niño jugar, pensaba que a veces los niños podían ser ajenos a la realidad que los rodeaba, suspiró, entonces oyó algo detrás de los arbustos.

-¿Quién está ahí?-dijo en voz de alerta tratando de no reflejar miedo.

Un hombre tosco y musculoso salió de entre los árboles, ella sintió miedo, el niño que estaba más cerca al hombre intentó correr hacia ella pero el hombre lo sujeto del brazo y le impidió moverse. Mai trató de liberar al niño pero entonces otra persona apareció detrás de ella y le tapo la boca.

-Oye, oye no forcejees muñequita-dijo el sujeto que la había apresado.

-No crees que es un gran botín, eh ¿jefe?-dijo el sujeto.

-Deja a mi hermana-gritaba el niño.

-Parece que este trabajo será fácil-dijo el hombre.

-Shussei, ya llegué-grito una mujer. Ambos hombres se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Shussei, ¿dónde estás?-dijo la mujer entrando en la estancia.

-¡Mamá!-gritó el niño-¡Ayúdame!

La mujer volteó y vio con pánico como sus dos hijos estaban sujetos por dos extraños.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¡libérenlos!-grito ella.

-Oh no querida-respondió otra voz femenina-de hecho ellos no lo harán.

-Tú-dijo la madre entrecerrando los ojos-¿por qué estas aquí?

La mujer que recién acababa de llegar se deslizó junto a los otros hombres e hizo señas para que otros dos hombres apresaran a la mujer, esta intentó resistirse pero no lo logró.

-¿Sabes? Incluso con todos mis encantos él sigue atado a ti, pero no será por mucho tiempo, una vez que tu desaparezcas el será todo mío.

-Estás loca-gritó la madre-hazme lo que quiera pero déjalos ir-imploró-hazme lo que quieres pero no les hagas daño.

La otra mujer sonrió y negó con el dedo.

-No querida, desapareceré todo lo que te a él, y eso los incluye a ellos. Pero ¿sabes? Tengo una idea mejor, ¿por qué no disfrutas del espectáculo?

El sujeto que tenía al niño sacó un cuchillo y lo acercó al cuello del niño, Mai intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse del agarre de aquel hombre, ella no quería que le hicieran daño al niño.

El sujeto sin piedad pasó la hoja por el cuello del niño y luego lo soltó sin remordimiento, el cadáver yacía en el piso boca abajo, Mai vio con impotencia y rabia la escena, la mujer y los otros hombres se reían.

-Oye oye, ¿por qué le mataste tan rápido?-dijo uno de ellos.

-Es un mocoso, no estoy interesado en mocosos-dijo riendo-pero creo que el jefe se lleva el premio mayor.

El hombre también rió, el sujeto se dirigía hacia Mai, ella forcejeó con más fuerza y mordió la mano de su captor, él se quejó de dolor por lo que ella aprovechó y le quitó la daga que éste llevaba en la cintura.

-Apártate-dijo Mai en forma amenazante al sujeto.

-Oh vamos dulzura-dijo el sujeto-baja eso podrías hacerte daño.

El hombre se acercó a Mai mientras que el otro sujeto estrechaba más la distancia que los separaba. En eso el hombre se abalanzó hacia Mai y entre el forcejeo con él sintió algo caliente correr por su estómago.

-Mierda-dijo el hombre.

-No jefe, ahora sí que arruinó la diversión.

Mai estaba tirada en el piso, puso una mano en su estómago y todo se empezó a oscurecer, dio un último vistazo hacia donde estaba la mujer a la que había llamado madre, sus ojos la miraban con una profunda agonía, sus captores la tenía sujeta y otro le tapaba la boca para que no gritara. La mujer que hasta entonces había luchado contra ellos dejó de hacerlo, su mundo se había acabado sus dos amados hijos.

-Lo siento-susurró Mai.

Los hombres liberaron a la mujer y esta fue corriendo hacia Mai.

-Oh Dios-dijo llorando-tranquila todo estará bien.

-Mamá-dijo Mai con una sonrisa-nunca fuiste una buena mentirosa.

La madre rió, y tocó el rostro de Mai.

-Tranquila, eso es cierto, no te esfuerces.

-Lo siento-repitió Mai-no pude… mantener mi promesa.

-¿Qué promesa?-dijo la mujer mientras trataba de acunar a Mai en sus brazos.

-Te prometí que nunca estarías… sola, te he men…tido, lo siento tanto-dijo antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Todo se oscureció pero Mai no volvía a la realidad en cambio encontró que ella seguía en la negrura, ¿qué era todo aquellos que acababa de ver?, no entendía pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Mai-dijo un muchacho detrás de ella. Ella giró y se encontró con su jefe, solo que ella estaba segura que no era él, sino el mismo muchacho que ella había visto en sueños.

-Tú-dijo ella en sorpresa-¿qué haces aquí Shibuya-san? ¿dónde estamos?

El muchacho rió aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

-Estamos en el mundo de los recuerdos-dijo él.

-¿Mundo de los recuerdos?-preguntó ella-¿Existe algo así?

-Sí, si existe, aquí se almacenan todos los recuerdos de las personas, las alegrías, sus sueños, y también sus penas y temores.

-¿Y por qué estoy yo aquí?-dijo ella preguntándose si todo esto era simplemente un sueño.

El muchacho no contestó pero todo comenzó a llenarse de colores, de nuevo se formaba un escenario ante ella. Reconocía el lugar, era la escuela a la que ella debería asistir pero que por motivos de salud ella aún no iba, estaba ella junto a otras niñas en medio de un salón, no podía escucharla lo que decían, estaban a oscuras y eso dificultaba su visión.

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunto Mai al joven.

-Esto-dijo el muchacho señalando hacia el frente-son tus recuerdos.

-¿Mis recuerdos?-preguntó ella con incredulidad mirando hacia el frente. Entonces pudo oír lo que las muchachas decían, parecía que estaban contando historias de terror.

-¿Están haciendo lo creo que están haciendo?-dijo ella al muchacho.

El asintió.

-Se dice que si cuentas historias de terror y luego cada miembro apaga una luz y al final cada uno dice un número, aparecerá otra voz que cuente otro número adicional, esa persona será un fantasma.

Ella miró hacia el frente, la última niña acababa de apagar su luz y la cuenta comenzaba:

-Uno.

-Dos.

-Tres.

-_Cuatro-_dijo una voz masculina.

Hubo gritos y hasta la Mai actual se asustó. La luz se encendió y ella vio a la persona que había hablado. Era un muchacho de cabello oscuro y un traje negro, al verlo lo reconoció de inmediato, era su jefe.

Todo desapareció otra vez, y Mai estaba de nuevo sumergida en la oscuridad, pero lo más raro era que ella podía ver sin ninguna dificultad al muchacho que estaba aún a su lado.

-¿Por qué me mostraste esto?-dijo ella con una nota apagada en la voz-¿Disfrutas humillarme?

Él la miró sorprendido. Al parecer no esperaba esa reacción.

-¿Humillarte?-preguntó él-No haría tal cosa.

-Entonces ¿por qué participaste en la cuenta? No sabes el susto que me diste, pensaba que era un fa..fa…fan..

-¿Un fantasma?-dijo él tranquilamente.

-Sí, eso, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-inquirió Mai molesta.

El muchacho volvió a reír, demoró un rato en recomponerse y contestar.

-No sé lo que pasó por la mente de Noll, pero él es así-dijo levantando los hombros-es muy difícil entender sus razones, a veces ni yo lo entiendo.

-Ya habías mencionado antes ese nombre, ¿por qué hablas de ti mismo en segunda persona?-preguntó Mai confundida, aquel muchacho se veía igual que su jefe pero sin embargo no era tan arrogante como el muchacho del mundo real.

-Porque yo no soy Noll-dijo él-es mejor que regreses, ellos están muy preocupados, ya te demoraste bastante.

-Espera, que estás tratando de decir, no te vayas-dijo ella alargando su mano intentando detenerlo pero todo se sumergió en la oscuridad, otra vez.

_Fin de la mente de Mai_

El monje, John y los demás estaban ya en la habitación de las chicas. Todos estaban cerca de las dos muchachas aun inconscientes.

-Hace rato que no despiertan, oye Naru-chan ¿estará todo bien?-preguntó el monje.

El joven no contestó, parecía más absorto en su mente. Se estaba preguntando quién era la persona que poseyó a Masako, según lo que sabía la madre había matado a sus propios hijos, por lo que el ánima de esa persona debía irrigar amargura y soledad, pero el ser que había poseído a la médium mostraba más bien pena por Mai. ¿Sería acaso la hija?

-Masako, ¿estás bien?-dijo Ayako acercándose a la muchacha que recién despertaba.

-¿Matzusaki-san?-preguntó ella somnolienta-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

-Naru te cargó hasta aquí luego de que entraras en trance-respondió la mujer.

-¿Naru hizo eso?-preguntó la muchacha con un leve rubor en las mejillas, luego mirando al muchacho-gracias.

-Háblame acerca de tu experiencia-respondió él.

Ella arrugó un poco el seño, Ayako no sabía si era por la respuesta de Naru o era porque intentaba ordenar sus ideas.

-El espíritu de una mujer adulta entró en mí-dijo ella-calculo a una mujer de tal vez 40 aproximadamente.

Naru se tensó, el espíritu era de una mujer mayor, eso significaba que tenía que ser la madre, ¿o es que existía alguien más?

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Naru.

-Sí, podía verla, y ella estaba muy triste-respondió Masako-ella sufría por lo que le estaba sucediendo a Mai-dijo como recordando algo-¿Dónde está Mai?-dijo buscándola con la mirada.

La muchacha aún descansaba en la cama, parecía profundamente dormida ajena a la realidad que la rodeaba.

-Ella dijo que Mai tendría las respuestas a todo-murmuró Masako.

-¿Ella? ¿quién es ella?-preguntó John.

-No lo sé, ella no quería decirme casi nada, dijo-tomó aire-que Mai la entendería, que ella podría ayudarla, pero no sé a qué se refería.

-Parece que entonces solo tendremos las respuestas en cuanto Mai despierte-dijo el monje acercándose a Mai-Hey señorita, despierte.

Ayako se acercó y le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Monje estúpido-dijo ella molesta-no es forma de hablarle así.

El volteó y también estaba enfadado.

-Oye, eso dolió-se quejó el monje.

-Matzusaki-san-interumpió Naru-¿podrías quedarte con Hara-san y con Mai? Nosotros volveremos a la base.

-Ok-respondió la mujer-en cuanto Mai despierte les avisaré.

-Muy bien, entonces salgamos de aquí-dijo Naru.

Los cuatro hombres se dirigieron a la base.

-¿Qué averiguaron en su recorrido?-dijo Naru.

-Nada raro-dijo el monje-todo estaba normal.

-No hubo lecturas de temperatura altas no bajas-dijo John mirando un cuaderno-no había nada extraño en la parte superior, excepto por…

-¿Excepto por qué?-preguntó Naru.

-Había una puerta en al final del pasillo que no se podía abrir-respondió John.

-Estaba cerrada-dijo el monje-por lo que pensamos pedirle al mayordomo que nos diera la llave-respondió el monje-a propósito ¿dónde se fue?

-Naru-dijo Lin que había permanecido callado-mira esto-habló mientras señalaba uno de los monitores.

Los tres se situaron detrás de Lin y observaron las imágenes de la pantalla. Estaba Mai y Masako en el sofá, Masako acababa de colapsar y Naru detuvo su caída, entonces ellos hablaban con alguien pero en ese lugar no había nadie, comenzaron a subir las escaleras y depositaron a las muchachas en las habitaciones.

-Oye, eso es imposible, ¿dónde está el mayordomo?-preguntó el monje.

-Esta cámara es una cámara común, pon la visión espectral-dijo Naru.

La cámara captaba la misma escena anterior, pero a diferencia de la imagen anterior aquí si aparecía el mayordomo.

-Pon la visión térmica-pidió Naru.

Toda la sala estaba en azul, era raro, ninguno de ellos recordaba tener frío en ese momento, el lugar donde aparecía el mayordomo estaba muy azul, más que cualquier parte de la habitación.

Naru sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

-Hola, habla Shibuya Kazuya, recibí su solicitud-dijo Naru.

-¿En una semana?-respondió él con sorpresa.

-Pero alguien vino a recibirnos-dijo él en voz apagada, luego se despidió y cerró el móvil.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó John.

-La familia Komura dice que esperan nuestra llegada en una semana.

-¿Una semana?-inquirió Yasuhara-Ellos nos citaron para esta fecha, yo mismo hablé con ellos.

-Parece que tenemos compañía-dijo Naru. Mirando detrás de los dos hombres. John y Yasuhara voltearon y vieron al mayordomo que los veía con una mirada triste.

-Debo de admitir que fue un buen disfraz, ninguno de nosotros nos dimos cuenta antes-respondió Naru-¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Nunca antes me había sentido así-dijo en forma apenada-lamento haberlos engañado-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Eres un fantasma-dijo John asombrado.

El hombre sonrió, luego miró detrás de él, y asintió.

-Parece que vuestra amiga ya despertó, será mejor que vayan con ella antes de que se de cuenta.

-¿Cuenta? ¿Quién?-preguntó el monje.

-Ella la está buscando, si la encuentra todo se pondrá peor, apresúrense-urgió el espectro, no creo poder distraerla por mucho tiempo. Luego el fantasma se desvaneció. Ellos aún estaban sorprendidos pero fueron corriendo hacia la habitación de las chicas. Cuando abrieron la puerta vieron a Mai sentada en el borde de la cama acompañada por Masako y Ayako.

-Mai-dijo Naru entrando a la estancia seguido por los demás-estás despierta.

-Oigan que les pasó-preguntó Ayako-están con el rostro blanco, cualquiera diría que vieron a un fantasma-dijo ella es forma de chiste pero ninguno de los hombres contestó.

Naru se acercó a Mai.

-Mai dime lo que viste, rápido no hay tiempo-urgió Naru.

-¿Por qué la prisa?-preguntó ella.

-No hay tiempo para explicar-dijo Naru desesperado-dime rápido lo que viste.

Ella lo miró un rato tratando de pensar como decirle lo que había visto en forma rápida.

-Vi la misma imagen que en la oficina, solo que esta vez fue completa. Había una mujer que estaba llorando, parece que su esposo le era infiel. Su hija la consolaba, pero luego cuando ella y el niño estaban solos en casa aparecieron unos hombres-dijo Mai y al recordarlos comenzó a temblar, Ayako abrazó a Mai tratando de inyectarle tranquilidad-luego de un forcejeo ellos fueron capturados y cuando llegó la madre ella también fue capturada.

-¿La madre fue capturada?-preguntó Naru ahora un poco confundido la historia no era la que esperaba.

-Sí, luego apareció otra mujer, no sé quién era, pero la madre al verla se puso furiosa, parece que la mujer intentaba hacerla sufrir y la hizo presenciar la muerte de sus dos hijos, luego…-Mai se interrumpió pensando si era buena idea decirle acerca de su encuentro de él con el mundo de los sueño, tal vez en otra ocasión-todo se oscureció-finalizó ella.

Ayako abrazó a Mai tratando de consolarla, mientras Mai había estado relatando la historia no se había dado cuenta que una nota triste había aparecido en su voz, junto con lágrimas que no podía detener.

Naru por su parte estaba tratando de armar el rompecabezas, si lo que Mai decía era cierto, entonces quien estaba dominando la casa no era la madre, era otra entidad lo suficientemente fuerte para producir esos fenómenos. La pregunta era quién, además porqué pensaban que la madre era la que había matado a sus hijos si ella era también víctima. Entonces el piso comenzó a temblar y la luz se apagó.

.

.

.

Ok, ok no se enfaden si dejo aquí el capítulo. Lamento muchísimo si no he actualizado desde hace…una eternidad no me siento muy inspirada, de veras lo siento, trataré de subir otro capítulo pronto. Cuídense y por favor comenten. Cualquier idea, queja, sugerencia o lo que quieran decir será bien recibida.

Un agradecimiento especial a mis queridos lectores, amigos que me agregan como autor favorito o historia favorita, de veras me alegran el corazón. Gracias a Llalalaooz(gracias por tu mensaje), AkyMei, Nefhdishr, Carmen15, bea3005, black urora, y a todos por leer mis locas ideas, gracias a ustedes que son mi motivación sigue escribiendo.


	7. Chapter 7 Cuando el telón cae

Capítulo 7: Cuando el telón cae

.

Hola a todos, sé que habrán querido asesinarme por no actualizar, de veras lo siento. Sé que muchos se habrán sentido defraudados y enfadados conmigo por no actualizar, sin mencionar que es una grave falta de respeto pero es que necesitaba alejarme un rato de esto para poder estudiar, y ¿saben? Aprobé todos mis cursos invictos chics. ¡Sí estoy emocionada! Y luego de la larga tortura me reivindico con este capítulo largo.

Nota: Ghost Hunt no es mío, sólo mi imaginaria historia.

.

.

El piso comenzó a temblar como si fuera un terremoto. Los gritos de las chicas eran lo único que acompañaba la oscuridad que cubría la habitación.

-Demonios..-murmuró Naru por lo bajo-Lin, Bou, protejan a Mai-ordenó Naru.

-No puedo ver nada-dijo el monje.

-_Al fin te encontré-_Susurró una mujer con aire triunfal. Luego todo se detuvo. La luz volvió a la normalidad.

-Mai-grito Ayako mientras se tapaba la boca para contener el horror y la desesperación. El monje sujetó rápidamente a Ayako para que no cayera al piso.

Todos miraban horrorizados la escena, incluso Naru tenía los ojos como platos, no podía salir de su asombro. Mai estaba en la pared más lejana a ellos, estaba como adherida a la pared, estaba de cabeza y con la vista frente a ellos, estaba totalmente empañada en sangre y los miraba con los ojos vacíos, inexpresivos, mientras murmuraba algo. Era simplemente un cuadro perturbador. Naru sacudió su cabeza rápidamente mientras corría hacia la muchacha, John y Yasuhara fueron también en su ayuda.

-¡Mai!-gritaba Naru-¡contéstame!

-Esto solo se borra con sangre, esto solo se borra con sangre, esto solo se borra con sangre, esto solo….-seguía Mai murmurando mientras miraba al vacío ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba.

-Ayudame a bajarla-decía Naru a los otros dos hombres. Apenas ellos tocaron a Mai, su cuerpo fue atraído por la gravedad y de no ser por sus acciones rápidas Mai hubiera caído de cabeza.

Mientras tanto Ayako entraba en una crisis.

-Sabía que esto podía pasar-murmuraba mientras el monje la sostenía.

-tranquilízate-decía el monje, aunque ni el mismo encontraba una fuente de paz.

-Te lo dije-sollozaba Ayako-No podemos protegerla.

El monje no contestó, Masako veía la escena y no podía encontrar palabras para describir lo que veía. Era cierto que su relación con Mai había mejorado significativamente desde que ella la ayudó en el caso Urado, sin embargo sus sentimientos por Naru aún seguían siendo los mismos. Entonces, ¿por qué no sentía celos de verlo tan preocupado por Mai?

-Sujétala de ahí, ponla en la cama-indicaba Naru a Yasuhara-Lin-llamó el joven.

El aludido hizo un silbido e inmediatamente una ráfaga de viento recubrió toda la habitación creando una barrera invisible, nada podría entrar pero tampoco salir.

-Esto se borra con sangre, esto se borra con ….-seguía Mai murmurando.

-John-llamó Naru-necesito que hagas un exorcismo.

-¿Ahora?¿dónde?-preguntó el muchacho.

-A Mai-dijo mientras miraba a la muchacha que tenía ahora la vista fija en el techo-acaba de ser poseída.

El sacerdote comenzó a lanzar agua bendita sobre Mai y comenzó una sencilla oración:

-Señor, estamos ante ti suplicando tu clemencia y tu misericordia, mira a tu hija y aplaca su sufrimiento. No mires sus errores sino sus virtudes y pon tu mano sobre ella, aléjala de todo mal…

Mientras tanto Mai seguía murmurando y su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse en forma horizontal de la cama, el monje y Masako se apresuraron a presar sus tobillos y sus muñecas en la cama para que no se moviera, en eso una ráfaga de viento intensa comenzó a golpear las paredes de la habitación. Eran sonidos de golpes, arañazos y demás cosas. Algo parecía querer entrar, algo quería que ellos no realizaran el exorcismo y a medida de que John pronunciaba más palabras todo se intensificaba.

-Ten piedad de ella, Oh mi buen Dios, no abandones a tu hija en estos momentos de tortura, ella confía en ti y espera hallar alivio en ti, no…

-No lo dejaré-grito Mai mirando desafiante al sacerdote, en ese momento el sacerdote hecho agua bendita y ella comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, el agua marcaba su piel donde caiga y como si fueran pequeñas navajas comenzaban a lacerar la piel de Mai, ella se retorcía y hacía cada vez más difícil ser sujetada por la médium y por el monje.

-Déjala-dijo Naru mirando en dirección a Mai, no sabían si se había dirigido al monje y Masako o hablaba a la entidad que la había poseído.

-Te ordeno que la dejes-dijo ahora el sacerdote.

-¿Crees que dejaré este pequeño cuerpo?-dijo Mai mirando a Naru-ella es…-decía mientras inhalaba-perfecta.

-Aquella palabras golpearon a todos, era como un déja vu, y el sentimiento que esto provocaba no era nada agradable.

_Inicio del Flashback_

_-Sal de ella-gritó Naru._

_-O qué, me matarás-dijo mientras reía-sabes que cualquier daño que intestes hacerme se lo harás hasta esta chica._

_Mientras Lin batalla contra las muñecas, el estruendo ya había levantado a los otros; después de ayudarlo, intentaron entrar en la cocina, pero como la vez anterior fueron repelidos violentamente._

_-Este cuerpo-dijo mientras parecía disfrutar-no he tenido una muñeca mejor. Me encanta tu muñeca, realmente es-en su mirada se notaba un placer que casi la llevaba al extasis-simplemente perfecta._

_Fin del Flashback_

¿Por qué rayos todos los fantasmas tenían que tener esa fijación con Mai? ¿Realmente atraía todas las calamidades? Pensaba Naru mientras trataba de pensar en alguna solución.

Mai aprovecho la duda que apareció en todos y se acercó a la ventana e intento salir por ella pero un muro invisible se lo impidió. Naru sonrió, no volvería a caer en esa trampa otra vez. Los golpes retumbaban en todas las paredes y los arañazos parecían aumentar.

-Déjala, ¿acaso no tuviste suficiente?-pregunto Naru.

-Ese dolor solo se borrará con sangre-dijo Mai agazapada contra la pared.

-¿Y es que acaso no tuviste suficiente sangre ya?-dijo Naru con voz tranquila como si hablara del clima.

Todos miraban a Mai y luego a Naru, pero este hizo un gesto que hizo que todos empezaran a rodear a Mai, lo cual hizo que su voz fuera un poco más desafiante.

-Sabes que no tienes escapatoria-dijo Naru-además…el no te quiere.

Aquello desencajo a Mai y su rostro mostro mucho dolor, como si alguien le hubiera propinado un golpe en el estómago.

-Él me ama-grito desesperada-lo sé.

-No el no te ama-dijo mientras todos acortaban la distancia entre ella-tu no significaste nada para él.

-Esa estúpida mujer lo había cegado-grito-él es mío y siempre lo será.

-No el no es tuyo-ronroneó Naru-y tampoco lo será ella-finalizó mientras tomaba el brazo de Mai y la sujetaba con fuerza. Los golpes externos se hicieron más fuertes y muchas cosas comenzaron a salir volando dentro de la habitación, salían sin rumbo fijo al principio pero luego comenzaban a salir como proyectiles hacia ellos, Masako y el monje se encargaron de crear una nueva barrera dentro de la habitación que los protegiera de los objetos.

Mientras Naru sujetaba a Mai con fuerza, el sacerdote colocaba en la frente de Mai y rezaba:

-Deja a esta hija del Señor, libérala y deja de atormentarla. In principio.-la última frase la dijo con tal fuerza que la voz no parecía la de John. Mai dio un fuerte grito antes de desplomarse. Naru la sujeto y la acuno contra su pecho.

-Todo acabo Mai-dijo él con una sonrisa involuntaria-estas a salvo ahora.

Lin miraba la escena y una pequeña sonrisa también se dibujo en su rostro, la habitación quedo otra vez en silencio, el mayordomo acababa de entrar en la habitación, hacía momentos que habían levantado la barrera pero no esperaban verlo y menos así.

Estaba rodeado por un brillo y se podía ver casi a través de él, Ayako y Masako miraban al hombre sorprendidas.

-Gracias-susurró el mayordomo.

-Al fin podrás vivir en paz con tu familia-contesto Naru.

-Sí-dijo mientras una misteriosa mujer le tendía una mano y el la tomaba-ahora sí tendremos paz. La mujer devolvió la sonrisa, se veía feliz, pero cuando miro a Naru soltó la mano del hombre y fue hacia él. Lin se tensó pero el muchacho hizo un gesto con la mano para que no la detuviera. Ella se acerco hasta él y dio una triste mirada a Mai.

-Ella es muy valiosa-le dijo a Naru-no sabes cuánto.

-Sí lo sé-respondió Naru con una sonrisa.

-No, no lo entiendes-dijo la mujer con desesperación, luego se acercó hacia el oído de Naru y le susurró-ella corre un serio peligro.

Él palideció, y la miró confuso.

-Protégela-volvió a susurrar la mujer al oído de Naru antes de volver con el hombre y desaparecer como si fueran aire.

-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?-grito Ayako algo asustada.

-Creo que mejor salimos de aquí-sugirió Yasuhara-todo ha terminado.

El monje fue hacia donde estaba Naru, y tomo a Mai en brazos, pero él no se levanto, seguía sentado mientras trataba de hallar significado a las palabras del espectro.

-Naru, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Lin pues todos habían salido de la habitación pero Naru aún no se levantaba. Él quizo ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Naru hablo-no, aún no ha terminado-dicho esto se paro y siguió de largo ignorando a Lin.

Mientras Naru salía al encuentro del resto, Lin dio una última mirada hacia la casa, ahora que todo había acabado la casa emanaba otra sensación, como si ahí no hubiera vivido nadie en años, a pesar de que cuando llegaron todo parecía nuevo, ahora todo se veía viejo y maltrecho. Dio un último vistazo y salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Naru salía presuroso de ese lugar, no se sentía bien, ese sentimiento de deja vu y esas palabras estaban causando estragos en él. Saco una pequeña joya de color púrpura que estaba atada a una cadena de plata que guardaba dentro de su gabardina, era un collar, lo miró con detenimiento, la joya había estado brillando y había estado caliente, pero ahora se había apagado, Naru apretó con fuerza la joya en sus manos y salió hacia donde el equipo esperaba con ya todo listo para partir.

_._

_._

_En otra parte del mundo_

_En inglés_

-Georgia, ¿estás realmente segura de esto?

-¿Dudas de mí, Layla?

-No, no es eso. Es que son tantos años, ¿aún crees que viva?

-Tu que dices al respecto.

-El vínculo no es fuerte, pero aún existe.

-No te preocupes primita-decía Georgia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la otra mujer-ese es un lazo que jamás podrá ser roto.

-¡Oh Georgia!, tengo tanto miedo, tanto de volverme a ilusionar, mi corazón no lo soportará si es que todo es solo una falsa alarma-dijo Layla muy triste.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura-dijo Georgia mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Layla-definitivamente no me rendiré ahora que estamos tan cerca.

-Hiyomi hasta el final-murmuró Layla.

-Hiyomi hasta el final-contestó Georgia con una sonrisa.

.

.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, como reinvidicación subiré otro capítulo en Navidad, espero sus comentarios, buenos y malos, todos son bien recibidos. Gracias a mis amigas Carmen15, Sara, black urora, Mei, Nefhdishr, bea3005, Llalalaooz, Eternal'AngeLove y también a KAZUHE, gracias a las personas que no dejan que el idioma no sea una barrera, Arigatou por su compañía.


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Por qué otra vez?

Capítulo 8: ¿Por qué otra vez?

.

Hola, espero no estarlos aburriendo, ya está develándose más misterios y surgiendo más, espero que no se decepcionen. Ghost Hunt no es mío.

.

Todos estaban de regreso a la oficina de Naru, Mai aún no despertaba por lo Ayako decidió llevársela a su casa.

-No se preocupen, estaré con ella todo el tiempo-aseguró Ayako.

-Infórmanos de cualquier novedad-rogó el monje.

-Ok, pero no se preocupen-dijo ella-nuestra Mai es fuerte.

Luego de que Ayako se fuera, los demás también se fueron. Este caso había sido algo enredado pero le preguntarían a Naru luego, ahora necesitaban descansar.

Mientras tanto Naru estaba en su oficina revisando el archivo del caso Hiyomi, pero las palabras de aquel fantasma rondaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede Naru?-preguntó preocupado Lin-desde que volvimos has estado así.

-No pasa nada, simplemente estoy cansado-contestó como si no fuera algo importante.

-No te creo, si no te conociera diría que tiene algo que ver con Taniyama-san-dijo retándolo.

Naru contestó detrás de la carpeta que sostenía sin mirar a Lin.

-Deja de ser tonterías, si no tienes nada más que decir puedes retirarte-finalizó en tono cortante.

-Como quieras, pero a mi no engañas-murmuró bajito aunque Naru si pudo oírlo mas lo ignoró.

Cuando estaba solo, siguió leyendo el archivo, luego sacó otra vez la pequeña joya y volvió a mirarla, estaba fría, siguió meditando hasta que el sonido del teléfono lo desconectó.

Era su teléfono móvil, miro en la pantalla y nombre que no esperaba en estos momentos apareció en la pantalla.

_La siguiente conversación es en inglés_

-Hola mamá.

-Hola Oliver, ¿cómo estás?

.

.

.

Mientras tanto…

_Mente de Mai_

Sentía como si cuerpo no perteneciera, era una extraña sensación de vació, pero no era desconocida, sentía haber sufrido algo así en el pasado.

-Tienes razón-contestó alguien detrás de ella.

Ella giró pero sabía que él estaría aquí otra vez.

-¿Sabes? Eres realmente molesto-dijo cruzando los brazos-verte es frustrante.

El sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la muchacha, ella siempre reaccionaba de forma diferente a la de alguien normal, si ella debía correr ella se quedaba, si debía asustare ella se serenaba, en fin esa era ella.

-¿Por qué dices que soy frustrante?

-Porque cada vez que apareces siempre surgen más interrogantes y no me das respuestas-siguió ella con un tono enfadado-es frustrante.

-Bueno, bueno, tienes razón, pero creo que ahora tenemos algo de tiempo, así que ¿por qué no comenzamos a despejar algunas de tus dudas?-sugirió él en tono amable, parecía que el mal humor de Mai no lo afectaba.

-¿De veras?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Si, puedes preguntar-respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a pensar, bueno pues antes de que cualquier duda sea solucionaba necesitaba saber con quién rayos hablaba, la forma en la que se expresaba siempre la confundía.

-¿Quién eres tu? Sé de sobra que no eres Shibuya-san.

El se rió antes de contestar.

-Siempre tan directa. Tienes razón, ese es Noll. Yo soy Eugene, pero puedes decirme Gene.

-¿Eugene? ¿Noll?

-Si, mi nombre es Eugene pero me decían Gene, a Oliver le decimos Noll, aunque tú sí que le pusiste un buen apodo-río ante la última frase.

-¿Apodo? No te entiendo, parece que en vez de decir Noll estuvieras diciendo Naru-comento ella divertida.

Él la miro sonriendo, entonces ella comprendió lo que quería decir.

-¡Qué! ¿Me estas diciendo que Naru se llama Oliver?-grito ella sorprendida.

Gene se limitó a volver a sonreír.

-Pero…pero si su nombre es Kazuya Shibuya, además… ¿ese no es un nombre extranjero?-alegó ella tratando de encontrar lógica a lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Si, pero por cuestiones de seguridad, Noll cambió su nombre al venir a Japón-contestó él pero la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-¿De seguridad? ¿acaso él corre peligro?-preguntó preocupada Mai.

Gene sonrió al escuchar el tono protector de Mai hacia Noll.

-Un momento, pero si Shibuya-san es Oliver, entonces…¿ por qué se parecen tanto?

-Es porque él es mi gemelo-contestó Gene.

Mai volvió a abrir la boca pero no pudo emitir más frases, aquello era como un sueño, sí de hecho debía ser un sueño, pero era uno bien extraño. En ese momento sintió como si alguien le cortara la piel, miró sus brazos pero ahí no había nada.

-No podrás verlo ahora, pero si estará en tu cuerpo-contestó él a la pregunta no formulada.

-¿Quieres decir que mi cuerpo está sufriendo daños? ¿por qué no estoy en control de mi cuerpo?-preguntó algo alterada.

-Acabas de ser poseída por una entidad.

-¿Poseída? ¿por quién?

-Por ella-señaló Gene a una mujer que los miraba desde lejos con resentimiento-estamos en el plano pero ella no puede vernos, sin embargo ella quiere tu cuerpo.

-¿Por qué? Mi cuerpo no puede ofrecerle nada, porque no mejor toma el cuerpo de Ayako o el de Bou-san o el de Masako…

-Porque solamente tú puedes proveerle de lo que ella necesita, poder.

-¿Yo? Yo no tengo poderes, lo único que puedo hacer es…-pero no continuó, ¿poderes? Pero entonces como podía llamar a los sueños raros que había estado teniendo, aquello no era normal, pero ¿para qué quería un fantasma soñar?-No tiene sentido.

-Es porque aún no lo comprendes.

De pronto sintió un retorcijón en el estómago como si alguien le hubiera propinado una patada, Gene se acercó a ella y la sostuvo para que no cayera.

-Tranquila-susurró cerca de su oído-todo está por calmarse.

Ella pensaba que el dolor nunca se iría pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía confiar en sus palabras, de pronto el dolor cesó tal y como había dicho Gene y la mujer que hasta hace poco estaba con ellos se esfumó.

-¿A dónde se fue?-preguntó Mai aún en los brazos del muchacho mientras buscaba con la mirada.

-A un lugar donde ya no podrá hacer daño-contestó el muchacho. Mai al ver que aún seguía en los brazos del muchacho se separó rápidamente y un fuerte sonrojo acompaño su rostro.

-Entonces…-dijo ella tratando de olvidar tan embarazosa situación-¿ya todo termino?

El muchacho la miró con ojos tristes pero no volvió a acercársele, cosa que ella realmente agradeció.

-Por ahora-dijo mirando al lugar donde la mujer había desaparecido-pero…tú… tú realmente estás en serio peligro.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Mai confundida.

.

.

.

_En la oficina de Naru_

_._

_._

-Hijo, por favor, te extraño mucho, ¿no puedes simplemente dejarlo?-rogaba Luella por el télefono.

-Gene no descansará en paz hasta que esto se resuelva-contestó tajante.

-¿Y acaso crees que él quisiera que tu te expusieras? ¿acaso no sabes cuánto dolor nos producirías a tu padre y a mi si algo también te sucediese?-intentaba la mujer.

-Mamá…por favor…confía en mí, estoy cerca-suplicó Naru ahora.

-Confío en ti, pero tengo tanto miedo-lloriqueó su madre.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy realmente cerca-dijo Naru ahora con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tan cerca estas del otro caso?-preguntó ahora la mujer.

-Nada concluyente-respondió él, su madre no le creía pero Noll siempre había sido reservado en sus cosas, además debía existir otro motivo para que el no quisiera decirle o al menos por teléfono.

-¿Ya pusieron los platos?-sugirió Luella.

-Efectivamente-respondió Naru con una sonrisa, aquellas eran las frases que Gene y Noll usaban cuando significaba que ellos eran vigilados. Luella con el tiempo, comenzó a aprender japonés y podía más o menos entender las conversaciones secretas que sus hijos mantenían. Por eso cuando se percataban de que ella los escuchaba decían Ya pusieron los platos, y comenzaban a hacer otra cosa.

-Bueno, no creo poder más, solo por favor… ten cuidado-finalizó la mujer-te quiero hijo.

-Lo tendré, yo también te quiero-dijo él antes de colgar. Luego tomó su saco y salió de su oficina.

.

.

.

_En otra parte _

-¿Qué rayos significa que ya pusieron los platos?-preguntaba un hombre.

-Parece que iban a cenar-respondió con naturalidad otro hombre.

-Ustedes si serán de idiotas, cómo van a cenar con una persona que llama a distancia-contestó enérgica una mujer.

-Y qué más podría ser, a mí me parece lo más lógico, además…¿no se supone que vive con ese hombre? Tal vez solo se preocupaba si ya habían comido-contestó uno.

La mujer lo miró pero no quiso seguir discutiendo.

-Si tan preocupada estás, ¿por qué no simplemente haces algo?-la reto el primero-después de todo es tu culpa y tu problema.

Ella lo miró y si las miradas matasen probablemente ya estuviera muerto y enterrado desde hace mucho. Ella simplemente giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación enfadada.

-Ufff, a veces no la soporto-soltaba el hombre que había estado escuchando la conversación.

-Sé que puede ser irritante a veces pero siempre ha sido útil.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar?-se quejó el otro-ya quiero hacerlo.

-Paciencia mi amigo, paciencia, como puedes ver de primera mano, la imprudencia solo arroja malos resultados.

.

.

.

_Mente de Mai_

-Tú realmente estás en serio peligro.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Mai confundida.

-Será mejor que regreses, ya estuviste fuera por mucho tiempo-contestó el muchacho.

A ella no le parecía que hubiera transcurrido mucho, tal vez solo sería una media hora, pero no, lo más importante.

-¿Ya ves? Siempre haces lo mismo-cruzo sus brazos enojada-siempre me dejas con interrogantes nuevas, eres frustrante.

El muchacho rió.

-De veras te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, pero es cierto, necesitas regresar, ¿o prefieres convertirte en un fantasma?-ofreció él.

Ella palideció, ese muchacho a veces podía ser exasperante como su jefe, ahora entendía de dónde venía esa actitud de Naru, era de familia.

-Bueno entonces me voy.

-Ten cuidado-rogó él.

-Lo tendré.

Cuando abrió los ojos aún seguía rodeada de negrura, a medida que empezaba a despabilarse comprendió que estaba en la casa de Ayako. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí?

-Tranquilízate-se dijo a sí misma. Mientras intentaba recordar lo último que vio. Ella estaba en la casa Komura, había salido con Yasuhara a inspeccionar los alrededores o algo así, luego…luego recordaba sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie sintió unas leves molestias en sus extremidades. Miró y efectivamente como le había dicho Gene ahí estaban las marcas que antes había sentido pero que no se reflejaban en su piel.

-¿Cómo me hice esto?-murmuraba mientras ponía un dedo en uno de los corte y esbozaba una mueca de dolor.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó.

-Mai, ¿estás despierta?-era Ayako quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

-Pasa-dijo con voz ronca.

Ayako pasó y tenía una pequeña bandeja en las manos, al parecer traía la cena.

-Parece que estas mejor-dijo mientras recorría con la mirada a la muchacha-te traje algo de comer-señaló mientras ponía la bandeja cerca de Mai, ella al ver los alimentos se abalanzó a ellos, de verdad tenía mucha hambre.

-Despacio-decía Ayako con una sonrisa-parece que tienes más apetito de lo habitual.

-Lo siento, es que de verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre, como si no hubiera comido en todo el día.

-Bueno, para ser sincera es cierto.

Mai miró a Ayako.

-Ayako, ¿cómo llegue aquí? ¿qué pasó con el caso?

Ayako desvió la mirada, parecía incómoda y no quería hablar de ello. Sin querer unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro. Mai se preocupó y se acercó a ella. Ayako estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de que Mai se había acercado a ella y la estaba abrazando.

_Inicio del flashback_

_-Mai-grito Ayako mientras se tapaba la boca para contener el horror y la desesperación. El monje sujetó rápidamente a Ayako para que no cayera al piso._

_Todos miraban horrorizados la escena, incluso Naru tenía los ojos como platos, no podía salir de su asombro. Mai estaba en la pared más lejana a ellos, estaba como adherida a la pared, estaba de cabeza y con la vista frente a ellos, estaba totalmente empañada en sangre y los miraba con los ojos vacíos, inexpresivos, mientras murmuraba algo. Era simplemente un cuadro perturbador. Naru sacudió su cabeza rápidamente mientras corría hacia la muchacha, John y Yasuhara fueron también en su ayuda._

_-¡Mai!-gritaba Naru-¡contéstame!_

_-Esto solo se borra con sangre, esto solo se borra con sangre, esto solo se borra con sangre, esto solo….-seguía Mai murmurando mientras miraba al vacío ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba._

_-Ayúdame a bajarla-decía Naru a los otros dos hombres. Apenas ellos tocaron a Mai, su cuerpo fue atraído por la gravedad y de no ser por sus acciones rápidas Mai hubiera caído de cabeza._

_Mientras tanto Ayako entraba en una crisis._

_-Sabía que esto podía pasar-murmuraba mientras el monje la sostenía._

_-tranquilízate-decía el monje, aunque ni el mismo encontraba una fuente de paz._

_-Te lo dije-sollozaba Ayako-No podemos protegerla._

_Fin del flashback_

-Tranquila Ayako-decía Mai-no te preocupes.

-¿Mai?-pregunto sorprendida Ayako.

-Tranquila, esta bien, puedes decírmelo-con una sonrisa intentaba insuflarle ánimos-no tengas miedo.

-Es que es muy doloroso-sollozaba Ayako.

-Ayako, mírame-Ayako levanto el rostro lentamente-por favor, me siento como una tonta cuando todos saben lo que pasa y yo soy la única que ignora lo que sucede, por favor… eso también es doloroso.

Ayako se debatía entre contarle lo sucedido o no, pero la mirada suplicante que Mai tenía en su rostro hizo que al final perdiera la batalla y le narrara los acontecimientos acaecidos en la casa Komura.

.

Al terminar el relato, Mai estaba tan pálida, aún estaban a oscuras en la habitación y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana solo acentuaba su palidez.

-Mai, ¿estás bien? ¡No debí haberte dicho nada!-se recriminó a sí misma Ayako.

-Tranquila, gracias Ayako por compartirlo conmigo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-lo mejor será ir a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Claro-contestó Ayako, de cierto modo sabía que Mai estaría bien, su sonrisa la había tranquilizado-Buenas noches-dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Buenas noches-respondió Mai manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro. Una vez que Ayako se había ido una profunda desesperación comenzó a carcomerla por dentro. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Por qué? Volvió a mirar las marcas en su cuerpo y se sintió molesta, no era justo. Simplemente había sido de nuevo una inútil, no había podido ser de ayuda. Empezó a desesperarse y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, este sentimiento de impotencia era exasperante.

-_Tu estas en un serio peligro_-susurró una voz en su mente.

¿Por qué Gene había dicho esto? Entonces recordó lo que el muchacho le había dicho, no era justo. ¿Por qué tenía que enterarse de tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo? ¿Por qué había soñado esas cosas? Eran horribles, ella no quería, no quería. Sin darse cuenta estaba sollozando cerca de la ventana hecha un ovillo, no quería hacer ruido sino Ayako vendría y si la veía en ese estado se sentiría muy culpable.

Cuando se incorporó pudo ver su reflejo frente al espejo, la luz de la luna la hacía ver más pálida, de no saber que era su reflejo pensaría que era un fantasma.

_-….necesitas regresar, ¿o prefieres convertirte en un fantasma?_

_._

-¡Un momento!- volvió a mirar su reflejo. ¿Acaso lo que había sucedido con Gene era real?

.

_-No podrás verlo ahora, pero si estará en tu cuerpo-contestó él a la pregunta no formulada._

_-¿Quieres decir que mi cuerpo está sufriendo daños? ¿por qué no estoy en control de mi cuerpo?_

_-Acabas de ser poseída por una entidad._

_-¿Poseída?..._

_._

Si era eso cierto, entonces ella había estado fuera de su cuerpo, ¿pero en dónde? El horror se reflejó en su rostro.

.

-_ …prefieres convertirte en un fantasma?_

Ella había sido un fantasma por unos momentos.

_-Será mejor que regreses, ya estuviste fuera por mucho tiempo_

_._

Eso significaba que…Gene…¡Gene era un fantasma!

.

.

.

Un ligero calor comenzó a crecer en el pecho de Naru. El tanteo sobre sus ropas y encontró que la gema estaba de nuevo brillante, no tanto como la vez anterior, y también caliente.

La miro por unos momentos.

-Sé puede saber ¿qué rayos estas haciendo?-murmuró él a la joya mientras esta volvía a apagarse.

.

.

.

Hola, hola, tal y como prometí estoy subiendo esto en Navidad, gracias a todas las personas que me acompañan a lo largo de esta historia, espero no defraudarlos. ¿Se quedo emocionante no? ¿Qué hará Mai ahora? ¿Podrá soportarlo o perderá la razón en el camino? Por favor sus reviews me motivan para seguir, sean buenos o malos, los espero con ansias. ¡Feliz Navidad!


	9. Chapter 9 Girando a la locura

Capítulo 9: Girando a la locura

.

.

Hola a tods, espero que les este agradando mi historia, una acotación, Ghost Hunt no es mío, solo estoy dejando volar mi imaginación.

.

.

Mai no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche, aquella revelación la había mantenido en vela toda la noche. Cuando decidió que no podía quedarse por más tiempo en la cama se levantó y miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita al lado de su cama. Eran las 5:03 a.m. Suspiró, aún era muy temprano pero no podía seguir en la cama, decidió que primero tomaría una ducha.

Nunca pensó que ducharse sería tan doloroso, cuando el agua caía en su piel la molestia se acentuaba, para la próxima se daría un baño de tina. Decidió ponerse un polo de manga larga y unos pantalones, no es que hiciera frío, de hecho estaban entrando al verano, pero no quería que nadie la viese en ese estado. Bajó esperando encontrar a Ayako.

-Señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo?-preguntó la mucama.

-Hmm, no nada, nada-dijo Mai agitando los brazos-no esperaba encontrarse con la amable mucama.

-Es aún temprano, pero..¿quisiera desayunar?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si gracias, si quiere le ayudo-ofreció ella.

-Oh no, claro que no, usted solo tome asiento, enseguida regreso-decía mientras entraba a la cocina.

Mai suspiró, esa mujer siempre era amable, pero nunca dejaba a Mai acercarse a la cocina, se sentía un poco mal por incomodarla, pero ella siempre respondía que estaba más que feliz de hacer su trabajo.

Mai se tomó su tiempo para desayunar, vió el reloj del comedor y marcaban las 6:12, aún era demasiado temprano para ir a trabajar, y parecía que Ayako no se levantaría hasta las 7, una idea rondó por su cabeza pero no sabía si podía hacerla.

-Hmm, disculpe-dijo dirigiéndose a la sirvienta-me gustaría salir, ¿podría por favor llamar un taxi?

-Por su puesto que no-dijo la mucama-la señorita nos mataría si la dejáramos ir sola, llamaré para que preparen el auto.

-Oh no no, no quiero ser una molestia-rogó Mai.

-No es molestia, además así evitaremos tener problemas con la señorita-dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo-¿a dónde desea ir?

-Bien, me gustaría…me gustaría ir a mi antiguo departamento-dijo ella.

-Muy bien, puede esperar en la entrada.

Mai se limitó a asentir. No esperó mucho y ya estaba un auto frente a ella. El amable hombre le dijo que subiera. No demoraron en llegar.

-No es necesario que me espere-dijo ella-de aquí está muy cerca mi trabajo.

-¿Está segura?-preguntó el hombre-no me importa esperar.

-Si, no se preocupe, muchas gracias-dijo ella haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Esta bien, tenga cuidado-dijo antes de subirse al auto.

Antes de entrar tomó aire, no había estado aquí desde hace mucho. Cuando ingresó se veía como si alguien estuviera ahí, y no pareciera abandonado.

_Ayako_ pensó Mai, seguro que ella mandaba a alguien para que cuidara de su apartamento, ella sonrió y comenzó a recorrer todo el lugar. Muchas cosas se le hacían familiares, pero no recordaba exactamente todo. Paseó por la cocina, la sala y llegó finalmente a su habitación.

Ahí existían algunas fotografías, se acercó a mirarlas detenidamente. Ahí estaba ella pero muy pequeña junto a dos adultos, esos debían ser sus padres.

-Hola mamá, hola papá-dijo ella tomando la fotografía en sus manos mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Según lo que había oído, ellos ya no estaban con ella. Se sintió muy triste. Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y pasó a la siguiente, estaba ella junto a todo el equipo de SPR, todos sonreían menos dos, Naru y Lin, tomó la fotografía en sus manos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó.

_-Vamos, vamos, aunque sea una fotografía-rogaba ella._

_-Vamos Naru-chan, es solo una fotografía-decía el monje._

_-Hagan lo que quieran-contestó este._

_-Bien, Ayako pon la cámara en modo automático-pedía Mai._

_-Ok, todos a sus posiciones…sonrían-decía Ayako._

Mai soltó la fotografía asustada, ¿qué había sido eso? Miró hacia abajo y recogió el cuadro y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar. Decidió que ya no quería mirar las fotografías, el dolor de cabeza la dejó algo mareada por lo que se dispuso a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Sin duda no puede igualarse a la cama de mi nueva habitación-pensó con ironía.

El dolor poco a poco iba disipándose, cuando se sintió mejor pensó en salir de aquella casa pero una caja llamó su atención, la había visto antes de la mudanza pero no se la llevó.

-¿Qué tendrá?-murmuraba mientras levantaba la tapa. Miró asombrada, dentro contenía más fotografías y pequeños objetos.

-Debe ser una caja de recuerdos-decía mientras tomaba las fotografías. Ahí estaba ella de bebé, su madre la cargaba y sonreía en la fotografía.

-Cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí-pensó en voz alta-lo que más me duele es que ni siquiera puedo recordarte.

Estuvo así por un rato, miró hacia la pared y vio que ya eran las 7:40.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya de una vez-decía mientras volvía a regresar las cosas a su lugar.

Salió del apartamento y se fue hacia la oficina.

-Buenos días-saludó ella al entrar.

-Buenos días, Taniyama-san-saludó Lin-es temprano, ¿cómo se siente?-preguntó el hombre.

-Bien.

-Se ve muy pálida, ¿sucedió algo?-preguntó de nuevo.

-No, pero me siento algo rara-rió como tratando de cambiar de tema-¿Naru ya llegó?

-Si, pero él…-el hombre miró sorprendido a Mai-¿cómo acabas de llamarlo?

-Upss, lo siento, se me escapo-dijo Mai preocupada mientras llevaba una mano a su boca, ¿de cuándo acá ella llamaba a su jefe de esa manera?

-No se preocupe-contestó él con una ligera sonrisa-todos lo llamamos así.

-Si pero creo que se me pasó, voy a ver si quiere algo.

-Está en su oficina.

-Gracias Lin-san.

Tocó la puerta y una voz le indicó que pasase.

-Buenos días, ¿necesitas algo?-preguntó ella aunque de seguro pediría su clásico té.

-Si, reun…-decía Naru mientras levantaba la mirada de los papeles para hablar con Mai-¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Ehh?-¿por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿acaso se veía tan mal?

-Estás muy pálida-dijo él mientras miraba a Mai de pies a cabeza, se dio cuenta que no vestía de la forma usual, debía de ser por el incidente en la casa Komura.

-Estoy bien-contestó ella en forma cortante, no quería que le siguiera preguntando.

-Como quieras, reúne al equipo-respondió en forma seca.

-De acuerdo-dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

.

En la tarde

-¿Tenemos otro caso?-preguntó el monje.

-No, pero creo que tienen algunas interrogantes-contestó Naru.

Todos se miraron entre sí, de cuando acá Naru se preocupaba de que ellos entendieran algo.

-Bien, nos podrías explicar ¿quién poseyó a Mai?-preguntó molesta Ayako.

Mai miró a Ayako, pero no contestó.

-Fue la que mató a los niños-respondió Naru-parece ser que una mujer se había encaprichado con un hombre pero este era casado, pensando en eliminar a la competencia decidió eliminar a los hijos de él y finalmente matar a la esposa.

-Si, pero él la descubrió al instante y no pudo soportar la pena y se mató en ese momento, la mujer huyó de la escena y se lanzó a un río por la desesperación, pero su alma se quedó atrapada en esa casa-agregó Yasuhara.

-Entonces la madre no mató realmente a sus hijos, eso es bueno-dijo John con alivio.

-No, pero la obligaron a mirar-contestó Mai con amargura. Todos la miraron y se dieron cuenta que ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Si, pero por lo menos ahora ellos pueden estar en paz-respondió Naru sin quitar la mirada del rostro de Mai.

-Si…pero Naru ¿por qué el mayordomo…-preguntó asombrado Yasuhara.

-¿Era un fantasma?-completó Naru, Yasuhara asintió, todos miraron asombrados-Bueno es que recibieron una fuente de energía muy poderosa que les permitió tomar forma corpórea.

-¿Qué?¿pero cómo no pude detectarla?-preguntaba asombrada Masako-jamás he visto algo así.

-De hecho no es algo común, pero a veces cuando entran en contacto con alguien con una fuente de mucho poder pueden absorber su energía y producir ciertos fenómenos-contestó él.

-¿Pero en dónde se encuentra esa fuente?-preguntó el monje-Mai ¿qué sucede?

Mai no estaba escuchando la conversación, su mente se hallaba perdida en otro lugar, el dolor de cabeza había vuelto a aumentar y esta vez era insoportable. Sus manos estaban sujetando su cabeza como si esto amilanara el dolor.

_Mente de Mai_

_-…ella quiere tu cuerpo._

_-¿Por qué? Mi cuerpo no puede ofrecerle nada, porque no mejor toma el cuerpo de Ayako o el de Bou-san o el de Masako…_

_-Porque solamente tú puedes proveerle de lo que ella necesita, poder._

_-¿Yo? Yo no tengo poderes, lo único que puedo hacer es…-pero no continuó, ¿poderes? Pero entonces como podía llamar a los sueños raros que había estado teniendo, aquello no era normal, pero ¿para qué quería un fantasma soñar?-No tiene sentido._

_-Es porque aún no lo comprendes._

_._

_._

-Tranquilízate-decía alguien mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, ella levantó la mirada y vio a un muchacho de cabello negro.

-¿Gene?-él sonrió afirmativamente-¿dónde estoy?

-Estás fuera de tu cuerpo… otra vez-contestó él-Necesito que me ayudes-pidió él.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-pidió ella.

-Observa-pidió él mientras le mostraba una serie de imágenes.

.

.

.

_Fin de la mente de Mai_

-Mai, háblame-pedía Ayako entre sollozos.

Todos estaban rodeando a Mai, excepto Naru y Lin. El primero estudiaba con la mirada cada movimiento de Mai mientras que sostenía algo en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ahora algo desorientada Mai-¿Ayako?¿por qué todos me miran de esa forma?

-Mai te ves demasiado pálida-comentaba John-creo que realmente necesitas descansar, Shibuya-san ¿podrías darle algo de tiempo a Mai?

Naru no contestó de inmediato, el estaba estudiando el rostro de Mai. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y lo miró.

-De acuerdo, de todas formas ya terminamos-dijo mientras se levantaba hacia su oficina.

-¿Puedes pararte?-preguntó preocupada Masako.

Mai miró a Masako y asintió, antes de subir al auto de Ayako le pidió a Masako si tenía tiempo porque quería conversar con ella, esta asintió y se montó en el auto con ellas.

En la oficina de Naru

-Parece que todo se está complicando-comentaba a Lin.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntaba el hombre.

-Tenía la misma palidez que esta mañana, parece que es un efecto secundario-contestaba él.

-¿Te refieres a las visiones?, pero nunca antes ha experimentado eso en el pasado-alegaba él.

-Sí, pero en el pasado no había un cruce de recuerdos, creo que eso y algo más está alterando su campo psíquico.

-¿Crees que alguien está tratando de contactar con ella?-preguntó de nuevo el hombre.

-No lo sé, pero esto se está saliendo de control.

-¿No sería mejor pedir ayuda a la rama inglesa? ¿o por lo menos a tu padre?

-No, no quiero que nadie intervenga.

-Pero podría volverse loca, ¿no te das cuenta que estos episodios se están haciendo más frecuentes?-reclamaba el hombre a Naru.

-Lo sé, pero si la rama inglesa interviene no creo que nos permitan acercarnos, además creo que las piezas se están armando, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

-Espero que después no te arrepientas-finalizaba severo Lin.

-Yo también-decía de espaldas a Lin mientras miraba la pequeña joya-espero tener razón.

.

.

En la casa de Ayako

Mientras Mai y Masako estaban conversando, Ayako salió por un momento de su casa y se reunió en un café cercano con Yasuhara, John y el monje.

-Mai, ¿de qué necesitas hablar?-preguntaba Masako algo preocupada luego de quedarse solas.

-Masako, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que hablemos-la muchacha asintió-Masako, últimamente he tenido repetidos sueños perturbadores y por momentos como hace un rato es como si algo me alejara de esta realidad y me encontrara en otro lugar, ¿te ha pasado alguna vez?

La muchacha miró muy preocupada a Mai, eso no era normal, ¿pero por qué nunca había mencionado nada por el estilo? Pero sobre todo ¿por qué confiaba a ella estas cosas?

-Sí, pero no es siempre, solo sucede cuando un espíritu me posee.

-Ya veo-murmuraba la muchacha.

-Pero si tengo razón, esto no solo ha sucedido cuando fuiste poseída en la casa Komura, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-preguntaba Masako.

-No, de hecho, después de regresar a trabajar comenzó todo esto, cuando toco algunas cosas o escucho algo es cuando todo esto sucede, es como si un conjunto de imágenes se apelotonaran en mi cabeza y siento que esta va a explotar-decía mientras miraba a Masako-tengo mucho miedo.

Masako se acercó a Mai y la abrazó, pensaba que Mai lo hacía porque le gustaba la atención pero si era verdad lo que ella le estaba diciendo, entonces estaba en un serio peligro. Conocía casos en los que las personas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes emocionalmente y terminaban volviéndose locas o terminaban por…acabar con ellas mismas. Sacudió su cabeza inmediatamente tratando de borrar esa idea, no quería que algo así le pasara a Mai.

Mai al ser abrazada por Masako comenzó a llorar, ¿por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella?

-Mai, creo que lo mejor sería decirle esto a Naru, él es el único que te puede ayudar realmente.

Mai sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente negando lo sugerido por Masako.

-No, no, no por favor, por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda a ti-rogaba a ella.

-¿Por qué? Él es el más indicado para esto-pregunto extrañada Masako, pensaba que Mai estaría feliz de poder acercarse a Naru, entonces debía ser cierto lo que le sucedía, pero ¿por qué no le pedía ayuda?

-Simplemente no Masako, y por favor no puedes decirle a nadie, lo que acabamos de conversar debe quedar entre nosotras-decía Mai mientras se separaba de Masako.

-Pero Mai, estas en pelig…-quería decir Masako.

-No, me lo prometiste-dijo Mai-nadie debe saberlo, por favor.

Masako se sentía incómoda, no rompía promesas pero esto era serio.

-Mai tu vida corre peligro-grito exasperada Masako-no me puedes pedir que me quede de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

-Por favor, si todo empeora prometo que se lo diré, pero no ahora, por favor-rogaba Mai.

-De acuerdo-respondió Masako derrotada-pero si realmente empeora tienes que pedirle ayuda, no creo que él se niegue, y si lo hace entonces yo lo presionaré junto con todo el equipo, no te dejaremos sola.

Mai sonrió ante las palabras de Masako.

-Gracias-dijo antes de volver a darle otro abrazo a Masako.

.

.

.

.

En la cafetería

-Al fin llegas-reclamaba el monje-realmente tú…

-No vine a escuchar tus quejas-se defendía Ayako.

-Que tal si nos tranquilizamos un poco-pedía John-no vinimos a pelear.

-Pues recuérdaselo al monje estúpido-reclamó Ayako-necesito regresar rápido, dejé a Mai con Masako pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo.

-Masako, es verdad-recordaba el monje-¿qué crees que haya querido Mai hablar con ella?

-No lo sé-respondía la miko-pero tengo una ligera sospecha.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el incidente esta tarde?-aventuró Yasuhara. Ayako afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo está ella?-pidió el monje cambiando de tono rebelde a uno más protector.

-Creo que está empeorando-decía Ayako-esto se está saliendo de control.

-Matzusaki-san-decía John-¿crees que realmente sea bueno para Mai seguir en contacto con todo esto?

-Por supuesto que no-decía ella-yo no estuve de acuerdo desde el primer momento, ese idiota…

-Ayako tiene razón-interrumpió el monje-no quiero que Mai siga sufriendo, se me parte el alma no poder ayudarla, y sobretodo si no me dejan acercarme a ella-decía esto último mirando a Ayako en forma acusatoria.

-Es por su bien-se defendía Ayako-lo mejor para ella era no recordar nada, ella ya sufrió bastante.

-Sí, pero cuando una persona pasa por algo como eso, lo mejor es estar rodeado de personas que la quieren, pero tú no me dejas estar muy cerca de ella.

-Matzusaki-san tiene razón-intervino Yasuhara-los episodios de Mai se están volviendo más violentos, no podemos permitir que ella esté en más contacto con su pasado. Lo lamento Bou-san-decía ante la mirada furibunda que le dirigía este-pero lo mejor para Mai es que nosotros no hagamos de nuevo lazos tan fuertes como antes, eso podría volver a alterarla.

-Pero yo quiero estar cerca de ella-reclamaba el monje haciendo un puchero-ella es como una pequeña hermana para mí y me duele no estar cerca cuando ella necesita ayuda.

-Creo que todos nos sentimos así-dijo el sacerdote-pero mientras ella continúe así no podemos permitir que nuestras emociones se interpongan ante el bien deMai.

El monje agachó la cabeza. Claro que lo entendía, él había tratado de acercarse a Mai, pero su relación no era como en el pasado. Eran amigos, pero ya no eran confidentes, mas lo entendía, para Mai todos ellos eran extraños y la confianza que se formó en el pasado no era algo fácil de recuperar.

-Mai se está encerrando cada vez más-continuó Ayako-y me temó que ni yo puedo ayudarla.

-Es verdad-decía Yasuhara-aunque mi contacto con ella no pasa de la oficina y de sus clases particulares la veo que se abstrae de la realidad más amenudo, se encierra en ella misma y es incapaz de pedir ayuda.

-Me temo que si esto sigue así…creo que se tornará en locura-susurraba el sacerdote-Mai intenta seguir con el mismo ánimo alegre de siempre para no levantar sospechas pero esto la está consumiendo lentamente.

-¡Pues no permitamos que siga sucediendo!-decía el monje-tal vez no tengamos la misma relación que en el pasado, pero no podemos permitir que esto la destruya.

-Sí pero te olvidas de un factor importante-intervino John-sus poderes. Shibuya-san no se acercó a Mai luego de que ella terminara en el hospital, lo hizo luego, para analizar los poderes de Mai, él está tratando de saber cómo ayudarla en ese sentido.

-No estoy del todo segura-afirmó Ayako-siento que nos está ocultando algo.

-Como sea-dijo fastidiado el monje-hay que hablar con Naru y pedirle que no permita que Mai vuelva a participar en los casos. Es demasiado peligroso.

-No creo que Shibuya-san acepte nuestra petición-Yasuhara continuó ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes-¿cuándo ha hecho algo que pedimos? Además él tiene sus propias razones.

Todos miraron con fastidio el centro de la mesa, era verdad. Naru no les haría caso.

-Pero claro-dijo el monje ante una idea que se le acababa de ocurrir-es cierto que no nos haga caso, pero existe una persona a la que Naru nunca le niega nada-todos lo miraban extrañados-Masako-dijo triunfalmente.

En otro lugar

-Creo que ya es hora de intervenir-decía un hombre.

-Al fin, ya me estaba comenzando a aburrir-contestaba otro.

-Si, además, no quiero que siga inmiscuyéndose con nuestros negocios-contestaba el primero-¿qué sugieres?-preguntaba a la mujer.

-El mismo toque, después de todo eso enviará un mensaje.

-No crees que sería peor-preguntaba el segundo hombre.

-Ellos están lejos, sino hicieron nada antes no creo que lo hagan ahora, además a quien enviaron, ¡a un niño!-se burlaba la mujer.

-No hay que tentar la suerte-intervenía un tercero-sabes que tu imprudencia nos puso en esta situación.

-No lo hice a propósito-se quejaba la mujer.

-Bien, pero lo harás tu-decía este.

-¿Y por qué yo?-se quejaba ella.

-Porque es tu culpa-contestaba el primer hombre-remedia lo que ocasionaste.

-¿Y de cuándo acá tu limpias tu propio desastre?-le recordaba la mujer.

-Sí, pero los míos no son tan grandes como los tuyos-se burlaba este.

La mujer lo miraba colérica mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza dispuesta a descargar su furia en el rostro de aquel que se estaba burlando de ella.

-Tranquilízate-contestó el tercero-solo has bien tu parte.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuándo será?-preguntó resignada la mujer.

-Mañana-finalizó el hombre.

.

.

Hola, espero que estén disfrutando de mi loca imaginación. Gracias a black urora, aquí está lo que me pediste. Ella tiene razón, en mi loca historia se me olvidó explicar el motivo por el que los personajes ya no están tan ligados a ella. Es por la propia seguridad de Mai, ellos enterraron sus sentimientos y sólo hacen lo que creen que es mejor para ella. Es verdad que una persona necesita sus recuerdos, pero si Mai llegara a recuperarlos sufriría mucho, no solo por el incidente del caso Asahi, sino también porque las emociones vividas a lo largo de esto podría perturbarla de una manera catastrófica, es por eso que sus amigos prefieren cultivar lazos pequeños aunque en el fondo ellos adoran a Mai. ¿Qué fue lo que Gene le pidió a Mai? Bueno lo sabrán el otro año, jaja. Gracias por seguir conmigo, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2012!


	10. Chapter 10 Liberación

Capítulo 10: Liberación

.

.

.

Espero que sigan disfrutando de mis alocadas ideas, Ghost Hunt no es mío, pero si esta historia XD.

.

.

Mai llegó a la oficina temprano, de alguna manera sentía que había librado un poco su carga al hablar con Masako aunque esta no pudiera ayudarle. Pero no quería pedirle ayuda a su jefe, de alguna manera sabía que el corría peligro y no quería agregarle más problemas, por eso enfrentaría sola esto. Además estaba preocupada por lo que Gene le había mostrado.

El teléfono sonó, fue directamente a contestar.

-Buenos días, oficina de Kazuya Shibuya-saludaba ella cortésmente.

-….-pero nadie contestaba, al rato cortaron la llamada. Eso era extraño.

-¿Quién era?-preguntaba Yasuhara que acababa de llegar.

-No lo sé, simplemente cortaron-respondió ella.

-Ya volverán a llamar-dijo él-¿podrías ayudarme a ordenar estos papeles?

-Claro no hay problema-contestó ella.

Al medio día el teléfono volvió a sonar. Ella corrió a responder la llamada.

-Buenos tardes, oficina de Kazuya Shibuya-saludaba ella cortésmente.

-….-pero otra vez nadie contestó.

-Colgaron de nuevo-decía ella mientras colgaba el auricular.

-Esto es extraño-murmuraba Yasuhara.

Al atardecer el teléfono volvió a sonar. Mai iba a contestar pero Yasuhara la detuvo y fue él quien contestó.

-Buenos tardes, oficina De Shibuya-san, ¿desea algo?-preguntó serio.

-¿Aló? Si, por favor con el joven ¿Shibuya?-respondió una mujer-es extremadamente urgente.

-Un momento por favor-pidió él-Mai, quieren hablar con Shibuya-san, ¿puedes decirle que tiene una llamada?

Mai asintió y fue a la oficina de Naru, tocó pero nadie le respondió, abrió la puerta y vio que Naru estaba dormido sobre un fólder, ¿acaso planeaba pasar la noche ahí? Se disponía a levantarlo cuando unas fotografías pertenecientes al archivo llamaron su atención, eran las fotos de los padres de Mai. ¿Por qué Naru tenía eso?

-Shibuya-san-decía mientras sacudía su hombro-Shibuya-san despierte.

Pero parecía una roca que no se movía.

-¡Naru!-grito en el oído del muchacho, él se sobresaltó y miró a la persona que le había gritado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó molesto.

-Yo también podría hacerte la misma pregunta-contestó ella molesta mientras señalaba el archivo. Él dirigió una mirada hacia donde Mai le indicaba y se sobresaltó, cerró de golpe la carpeta.

-No necesito darte explicaciones-respondió él mientras guardaba la carpeta en su escritorio.

-¿Cómo que no necesitas darme explicaciones? ¿Por qué rayos tienes unos archivos de mis padres?-gritaba ella exaltada.

-¿No sabes que tienes que tocar antes de entrar a algún lugar?-respondió él.

-Si no te hubieras quedado dormido hubieras escuchado-respondió ella.

Alguien tocó tímidamente la puerta.

-Pase-gritó Naru.

-Hmm, lo siento, Shibuya-san, pero alguien le llama por teléfono-dijo Yasuhara con la puerta a medio abrir.

-De acuerdo, Mai puedes retirarte-dijo secamente.

-Me tendrás que contestar después-finalizó ella y salió rápidamente antes de que Naru le dijera algo.

Él suspiró, cómo había podido ser tan descuidado con eso. Bueno, primero tenía que contestar esa tonta llamada.

-Buenos tardes, habla Kazuya Shibuya-respondió al teléfono.

-Buenos tardes, Davies-san-respondió la otra voz.

Naru se tensó, ¿quién era aquella persona? ¿cómo sabía su nombre?

-Disculpe, pero creo que se equivocó-respondía él.

-No lo creo, tengo información que puede ser de su interés-dijo ella.

-Como ya le dije antes, es número equivocado-respondió él.

-Ah ya veo, entonces supongo que no le interesará el paradero de su hermano-contestó con pesadez la voz femenina.

-¿Qué sabe usted?-respondió Naru inmediatamente.

-Veo que ahora si le interesa-comentó satisfecha la mujer de haber captado la atención del muchacho.

-Dígame qué sabe-exigió Naru.

-No puede ser por teléfono-dijo ella-encuéntreme en la calle Shin Resh, está a dos calles de su oficina.

-¿Por qué en ese lugar?-respondió él.

-Yo soy quien tiene la información, son mis reglas, tienes 10 minutos antes de que me vaya-cortó la mujer.

Naru se quedó aún con el auricular, ¿quién era ella? ¿cómo sabía quién era? Demonios, no tenía tiempo para dudar, tenía que informarle a Lin, pero rayos, Lin estaba haciendo unas averiguaciones del caso Hiyomi y no regresaría hasta al menos 1 hora, No podía esperar tanto. Miró su reloj, tendría que casi correr si quería encontrarse con esa mujer. Tomó su saco y salió de su oficina.

-Tenemos que hablar-le decía Mai mientras le cerraba el paso.

-Ahora no-dijo Naru mientras la movía para pasar-será después.

-Ah no, no te vas a escapar-contestó ella y antes de que se diera cuenta ambos estaban caminando rápidamente fuera de la oficina.

-Tienes que darme una explicación, no puedes huir así-gritaba ella.

-No tengo tiempo-decía él-deja de seguirme.

-No lo haré hasta que me expliques por qué tienes un archivo de mis padres-contestaba ella.

-Deja de seguirme, me estorbas-gritó él.

Eso la dejó en seco y dejó de seguirlo. Sabía muy bien que era una inútil, y que nunca había sido de mucha ayuda, pero era la primera vez que él se lo decía directamente. Aquellas palabras le hicieron más daño de lo que esperaba, ¿por qué?

Él se sintió agradecido de que ella no lo siguiera, estaba cerca del punto de encuentro pero no veía a nadie.

-No puede ser-murmuraba por lo bajo.

Mai se quedó parada donde estaba, algo en esa escena se le hacía familiar.

_._

_._

_Inicio del flashback_

_-¿Gene?-el sonrió afirmativamente-¿dónde estoy?_

_-Estás fuera de tu cuerpo… otra vez-contestó él-Necesito que me ayudes-pidió él._

_-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-pidió ella._

_-Observa-pidió él mientras le mostraba una serie de imágenes._

_._

_._

Estaban en la calle Shin Resh, eso estaba a dos cuadras de la oficina.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó ella.

-Observa-dijo el muchacho.

Estaba casi anocheciendo, y Naru llegaba a paso raudo hacia aquella calle.

-Demonios, ¿dónde está?-preguntó frustrado mientras miraba su reloj.

De la nada, salió un auto que pisó el acelerador y se dirigía directamente a Naru. Ella quiso correr pero Gene la detuvo.

-Solo mira-susurró él.

Ella hizo lo que Gene le pedía. El auto iba a demasiada velocidad, Naru levantó la vista de su reloj y vio que el auto venía en dirección a él.

-¡Naru, apártate!-gritó Mai.

Pero él no la escuchaba, de pronto un golpe seco indicaba que el auto se había detenido y debajo de él estaba Naru en un charco de sangre.

-¡Noooo!-gritó Mai-¡Suéltame!-forcejeaba Mai de la prisión que los brazos de Gene hacían a su alrededor.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo-suplicaba él-esto aún no ha sucedido-dijo tratando de calmarla-esto puede evitarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó ella llorosa.

-Ayúdame-suplicó el muchacho antes de desvanecerse.

.

-Mai, háblame-pedía Ayako entre sollozos.

Todos estaban rodeando a Mai, excepto Naru y Lin. Él estudiaba con la mirada cada movimiento de Mai mientras que sostenía algo en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ahora algo desorientada Mai-¿Ayako?¿por qué todos me miran de esa forma?

Mai levantó su mirada hacia Naru, sentía un alivio, todo había sido un sueño.

_Fin del flashback_

.

.

Ella miró dónde estaba parado Naru, de la nada un auto salió y pisó el acelerador.

_-… esto puede evitarse._

No lo dudo ni un minuto, corrió hacia Naru.

-¡Naru, apártate!-gritó Mai.

El levantó la mirada en dirección a Mai y luego en dirección al auto, pero no se movió.

-¡Oliver, muévete!-dijo Mai antes de golpear a Naru.

Un golpe seco indicó que el auto se había detenido, y debajo de él, yacía un cuerpo junto a un charco de sangre.


	11. Chapter 11 Búsqueda final

Capítulo 11: Búsqueda final

.

.

Sé que lo dejé en lo mejor, pero aquí esta este nuevo capítulo, disculpen por hacerlos sufrir, gracias a todas las personas que me leen, sobre toda a aquellas quienes no permiten que el idioma sea un impedimento. También gracias a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios, gracias, ello me motiva para seguir.

.

.

.

_Un golpe seco indicó que el auto se había detenido, y debajo de él, yacía un cuerpo junto a un charco de sangre._

-Mai-fue lo único que pensó Naru.

El auto siguió de frente, pero Naru logró ver parte de matrícula antes de que este se fuera ocultado por la noche que acababa de caer.

-¡Mai!-gritó Naru desesperado, pero la muchacha no contestó-¡Rayos!

Sacó su móvil y llamó a emergencias, luego llamó a Lin.

La ambulancia llegó a los pocos minutos, y él se montó junto con ellos. Mai se veían en muy mal estado.

-Vamos, necesito despejar para brindarle oxígeno-decía uno de los paramédicos.

-Succionando-decía otro.

-Hay que intubar-decían otro.

-No, solo pongámosle la mascarilla, no sabemos que tan comprometidos estén sus…

Naru no quería escuchaba nada, él solamente miraba a Mai. Cuando llegaron al hospital él se bajó con ellos siguiendo a los paramédicos.

-Necesito una descarga-decía uno de los doctores-¿cuál es el estado?

-Atropello, muchacha de 18 años aproximadamente, posibles fracturas y múltiples heridas cortantes en el cuerpo-respondió el paramédico.

-No puede pasar-una enfermera detuvo a Naru. Él se quedó cerca de dónde atendían a Mai.

-Vamos, despejen-gritaba uno de los doctores.

-Nada, otra vez, aumenten la potencia-decía otro.

-Despejen-gritaba el médico, esperó un momento-la tenemos-suspiró.

Naru estaba en shock, Mai estaba viva. Su teléfono sonó. Contestó sin mirar el número.

-Naru, ¿dónde estás?-era la voz de Lin.

-En el hospital-contestó Naru-Mai está viva.

-Vamos para allá.

Después de 20 minutos aproximadamente todo el equipo llegó junto a Naru.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaba Ayako.

Pero antes de que Naru pudiera contestar un doctor apareció.

-Familiares de…-pero no terminó-tú viniste con esa muchacha ¿no?-preguntó el médico.

Naru asintió, necesitaba saber qué pasaba.

-Ella ahorita necesita una cirugía urgente, sin embargo se niega.

-¿Ella está consciente?-preguntó el monje sorprendido-¿Por qué?

-Si, esto es extraño, dice que no hagamos nada hasta que se le permita hablar con Oliver, ¿es acaso su padre?-preguntó el médico.

-No, soy yo-dijo Naru-en dónde está.

Casi todos miraron extrañados a Naru, él no se llamaba Oliver, o al menos eso pensaban, casi todos.

-Sígame, pero por favor que sea rápido-pidió el médico.

Llegó a la sala donde minutos antes Mai había estado luchando por su vida. Ahí estaba ella, cubierta de sangre en el rostro, con múltiples cables en su cuerpo y una mascarilla de oxígeno.

El se acercó, ella intentaba decirle algo pero la mascarilla no la dejaba. Levantó su mano y Naru la tomó delicadamente.

_-Escúchame, esto es importante._

Naru la miró sorprendido, ¿acaso había perdido la razón? Había escuchado la voz de Mai en su cabeza.

_-Sígueme-le ordenó ella._

Entonces toda la sala de urgencias desapareció bajo sus pies y se encontró rodeado de negrura. Pero no estaba solo, Mai estaba cerca, ella llevaba otra ropa, y no estaba en ese estado lamentable.

-Mai, ¿dónde estamos?-preguntó Naru mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ella no contestó, simplemente alzó el brazo y le señaló la escena que ante ellos se formaba.

.

.

Estaba un chico muy parecido a Naru, pero él sabía por la forma de caminar que no era él.

-Gene-murmuró, Mai asintió.

Gene estaba cruzando la calle mientras sostenía un sobre, esa escena le era familiar a Naru, él había visto ya esto.

-¿Por qué me muestras esto?-preguntó él molesto.

Las siguientes escenas se movieron como si alguien hubiera puesto el botón de adelantar y todo pasó demasiado rápido. Gene había sido envestido por un auto. Una mujer bajó de él y asustada subió el cuerpo en la parte trasera, tomó el sobre y aceleró.

-Esto yo también lo vi-contestó empezando a perder la paciencia. Pero Mai no le contestó. Volvió a mirar al frente y vio que la escena continuaba.

La mujer había llegado como a una especie de cochera, pudo ver bien los rostros de los hombres y de la mujer. Eran tres hombres y ella asustada señalaba el auto. No podía oír lo que decían pero vieron que todos se volvieron a montar en el auto pero ahora conducía un hombre.

Se trasladaron ahora a un lago, que tenía cerca una pequeña cabaña. Los hombres tomaron el cuerpo y lo envolvieron en una sábana. Entre dos hombres lo mecieron y lo tiraron al lago.

-Cómo me gustaría oír lo que dicen-murmuró exasperado Naru.

-Puedes-respondió Mai.

-¿Por qué lo tiramos a este lago?-preguntaba la mujer.

-Porque este lago tiene una corriente subterránea, arrastrará el cadáver y lo llevará lejos, existen 8 puntos posibles dónde el cuerpo puede aparecer, y todos están lejos de aquí. Además está corriente subterránea es casi desconocida por lo que si la policía lo encuentra no pensará que fue arrojado desde aquí-terminó satisfecho el hombre.

Luego todos se fueron y solo quedaron Naru y Mai cerca al lago.

-¿Cómo sabes esto?-preguntó ahora Naru.

Ella caminó y él la siguió.

-Mai contéstame-dijo él.

Ella volvió a levantar el brazo y el miró en la posición que le indicaba. Veía el gran bulto que era ahora su hermano empezar a moverse por una corriente subterránea, observó como el cuerpo era arrastrado y desembocaba en otro lago, pudo visualizar a lo lejos un pequeño letrero, Lago Todoki. Una pista, ya sabía dónde estaba su hermano.

-Tienes que darte prisa-urgió Mai-el cuerpo no estará ahí por mucho tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó él.

-Existe otra corriente subterránea que pasa por el lago Todoki, si no te das prisa el cuerpo será llevado por esa corriente y lo perderás para siempre.

Él la miró asustado.

-¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas?-preguntó desesperado.

-Porque Gene me las mostró-contestó ella en lo que le pareció un susurro.

Cuando sus ojos parpadearon se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo en la sala de urgencias. Miró la mano que sostenía y vio que era la de Mai, pero ella estaba de nuevo en ese estado maltrecho. ¿Qué había pasado?

-_Date prisa, no hay tiempo.._

-Mai…-pero no pudo continuar.

-Permiso-dijo el médico-preparen la sala de cirugía, la estamos perdiendo.

El monitor que registraba los latidos del corazón de Mai comenzaba a acelerarse.

-Está empezando a fibrilar, vamos preparen 10 ml de ….

El médico se llevó a Mai, y Naru aún no salía de su shock, ¿qué había pasado? ¿era real?

-Naru, ¿qué pasó?-decía Lin-te ves muy mal.

Naru miró un momento al hombre y parpadeó como si quisiera comprobar que lo que sucedía era real.

-Gene-murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dices? No puedo oírte-dijo el hombre mientras lo agarraba de los hombros.

-Ya sé dónde está Gene-dijo Naru-Mai me…me lo mostró.

Lin quedó confundido, ¿cómo que Mai se lo había mostrado? ¿Acaso ella sabía quién era él? Por supuesto, por eso había pedido hablar con Oliver, pero ¿cómo se había enterado?

Naru pareció recobrarse de la fuerte impresión y salió presuroso de la sala de urgencias.

-Naru-chan, ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó el monje cuando éste paso por su lado.

Pero Naru no contestó ninguna de las preguntas. Lin lo siguió y cuando ya estaban en el auto, Lin le preguntó a dónde.

-Vamos al Lago Todoki-luego sacó su móvil y marcó un número, era el del detective que seguía el caso de su hermano, le informó dónde estaba su hermano, luego de varios minutos de conversación el detective accedió a ir con ellos.

-Ellos nos esperan allá-contó Naru a Lin mientras cerraba la tapa del móvil.

-Naru, puedes decirme porqué vamos al lago Todoki, ¡eso está a ocho horas de aquí! Aún si vamos rápidos llegaremos casi al amanecer-respondió el hombre-además tienes que cambiarte de ropa-decía mientras miraba las ropas de Naru que a pesar de ser oscuras reflejaban varias manchas de sangre.

-Será mejor que te des prisa, no hay tiempo para cambiarme-le contestó.

-De acuerdo-Lin no preguntó más porque sabía que Naru no estaba en condiciones de mantener una conversación.

Debido a la velocidad con que Lin condujo llegaron en siete horas y media, presurosamente Naru se bajó del auto, todo estaba oscuro pero aún así existían restos de la luna iluminaba todo el lago como si fuera de día. Naru se arrojó por donde había visto al cuerpo moverse y empezó a tantear, Lin lo siguió de cerca, estaba un poco preocupado por la cordura del muchacho, pero prefería por ahora seguir buscando con él.

No demoraron mucho cuando Naru logró dar con un gran bulto, pero por alguna extraña razón este se sumergía, debía ser la corriente que estaba arrastrando el cuerpo.

-Lin, ayúdame-jadeaba Naru por el esfuerzo.

El hombre fue a ayudar al muchacho y entre ambos tiraron, fue difícil porque la corriente era fuerte pero después de varios intentos lograron sacar el cadáver a la superficie y llevarlo a la orilla.

Naru y Lin jadearon en la orilla, había sido mucho esfuerzo, luego de recuperar el aliento, Naru se dispuso a abrir el bulto, pero Lin lo detuvo.

-Déjame-contestó Naru mientras zafaba su brazo del agarre del mayor.

-Naru, no puedes-dijo él.

-Necesito saber que es él, necesit…-la voz fue poniéndose más histérica pero una fuerte bofetada lo hizo callar.

Naru miró sorprendido a Lin, este jamás le había levantado la mano, ni en los momentos más exasperantes.

-Reacciona-le grito el mayor-ese es trabajo de la policía, comprometerás evidencia.

Naru se limitó a mirar a otro lado, era verdad, pero en ese momento su razón no estaba trabajando. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, debía de ser de madrugada. Estaban totalmente empapados pero no quedaba de otra.

La policía llegó en la mañana, dos horas después que ellos, cuando los vieron en ese estado corrieron a auxiliarlos. Naru habló con el detective. Los forenses levantaron el cadáver sin abrir el bulto. Antes de partir Naru sintió que alguien lo miraba, volteó en esa dirección y juraría que vio a Mai, ella estaba lejos pero pudo distinguir una sonrisa y una mirada de alivio antes de desaparecer.

Llegaron de nuevo a la ciudad, y aunque el estado de descomposición del cadáver era avanzado pudieron reconocerlo por las ropas y por pequeñas muestras de ADN que milagrosamente aún servían.

Unos brazos lo envolvieron y cuando giró vio que era su madre quien lo abrazaba.

-Hijo, estás a salvo-sollozaba la mujer.

-Mamá..-respondió sorprendido.

Se limitó a abrazarse a la mujer y por primera vez lloró con ella. Todo había terminado, después de tanto tiempo de búsqueda al fin lo había logrado. Luego se tensó. No, no, todavía no terminaba.

-Detective-dijo él con voz ronca.

-Dígame Sr. Davies-contestó el detective.

-Sé quienes hicieron esto-respondió con voz firme y amenazante.

.

.

.

En el hospital

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué?-reclamaba Ayako mientras el monje la abrazaba-¿Por qué Dios tiene que odiar tanto a Mai? ¿es que acaso ya no la hizo sufrir bastante al dejarla sola?

-Ella no esta sola-dijo el monje-ella nos tiene a nosotros.

-¿Y de qué sirvió? En la casa Komura tampoco pudimos protegerla-reclamó Ayako.

Masako también lloraba pero en silencio, Yasuhara tampoco sabía qué decir, todo esto era horrible. Incluso John estaba cuestionando su fe. ¿Cómo es que Dios se podía ensañar con una muchacha tan dulce?

-Todo sucede por alguna razón-respondió Yasuhara a John-tu propio Dios ¿no dejó morir a su hijo por la redención de su pueblo?

-Si, pero esto es diferente-contestó John-a veces pienso que Dios odia a Mai.

-Si tus superiores te escucharan te acusarían de blasfemia-dijo divertido Yasuhara.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil aceptar esto-comentó deprimido John-él jamás me ha abandonado.

-Entonces él no abandonará a Mai, después de todo ella es tu amiga-dijo Yasuhara.

Él le dedicó una triste sonrisa al muchacho. Era increíble que fuera un muchacho quién le hiciera recobrar su fe. Pero él tenía razón, Dios no podía abandonar a Mai.

Una mujer pasó cerca de ellos y habló en un japonés no tan fluido a una de las enfermeras.

-Disculpe, ¿dónde puedo hablar con el médico que trata a la señorita Taniyama?

-Hmm, ¡ah la joven del accidente! , bien él ahorita está en su oficina, yo la llevo-ofreció la enfermera.

-Gracias-respondió la mujer.

Yasuhara y John se miraron extrañados, ¿quién era esa mujer que preguntaba por Mai? Sin hacer ruido siguieron a las mujeres en forma disimulada.

-Dr. Yatoka, alguien lo busca-dijo la enfermera.

-Haga que pase.

Yasuhara y John se pusieron lo más cerca que pudieron luego de que la enfermera se marchara.

-En que puedo servirle-ofreció el doctor.

-Quisiera saber en qué condiciones se encuentra la muchacha Taniyama-respondió.

-Lo lamento pero yo solamente puedo decírselo a su familia-respondió con pesar el médico.

-Oh no se preocupe, yo soy su prima-y luego agregó-mi nombre es Georgia Hiyomi y vengo desde Francia.

Yasuhara y John se miraron realmente sorprendidos, ¿acaso Mai tenía familia?

-Entonces no veo inconvenientes-respondió el doctor.

-¿Desean algo?-preguntó una enfermera a los dos hombres que estaban fuera del consultorio del doctor.

-Sí, queríamos hablar con el doctor, pero parece que tiene visita-respondió Yasuhara-vendremos luego-dijo haciendo una pequeña venia.

John lo siguió incrédulo de cómo Yasuhara podía mentir tan rápidamente.

-Es una lástima que no hayamos podido escuchar la conversación completa-respondió Yasuhara.

-Lo sé, pero eso no estaba bien-decía mientras se persignaba-Dios mío, perdónanos.

-¿Sabías que Mai tenía familia?-preguntó Yasuhara tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No, ella siempre dijo que estaba sola-respondió John pensativo.

-Si, pero ¿no te parece raro?-preguntó Yasuhara.

-Tienes razón, ¿por qué aparecer ahora? Pudieron aparecer cuando los padres de Mai murieron-respondió John.

-Tal vez no lo sabían-murmuraba Yasuhara.

-Pero entonces ¿cómo sabían que ella estaba en este hospital?-alegó John-solo nosotros lo sabíamos, a parte de Naru.

-Eso me recuerda…-murmuraba Yasuhara-antes del accidente Mai estuvo discutiendo con Naru, algo acerca de sus padres.

-¿Sabes qué era?-preguntó con interés John.

-No lo sé, pero ella parecía muy molesta, hablaban sobre un archivo pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que Naru saliera rápido del hospital?-murmuraba John.

-Tal vez, vamos con los demás y digámosle esto.

Luego de contarles lo que habían oído todos se miraban incrédulos entre sí. Mai jamás había mencionado que tenía familia, bueno, comentó que su familia no se llevaba bien con los demás miembros familiares, pero ¿por qué aparecer ahora?

-Y estas son las noticias matutinas-decían la reportera que hablaba dentro del televisor-Esta mañana se encontró un cuerpo en el lago Todoki, la policía venía investigando el caso desde hace tiempo, sin embargo no había pistas que ayudasen a resolver el caso.

El mensaje venía acompañado de algunas imágenes.

-¡Naru!-gritó el monje en sorpresa.

Ahí efectivamente estaba el muchacho cubierto con una manta, seguido de un grupo de policías que llevaba en una camilla al cadáver.

-Al fin lo encontró-murmuró triste Masako.

.

.

En otra parte

-Y estas son las noticias matutinas. Esta mañana se encontró un cuerpo en el lago Todoki, la policía venía investigando el caso desde hace tiempo, sin embargo no había pistas que ayudasen a resolver el caso.

-Imposible-susurró una mujer.

-¿Qué hace ese muchacho ahí?-preguntó molesto un hombre. Acababa de entrar en la estancia donde la imagen de Naru se estaba proyectando.

-Oigan ¿por qué el escándalo?-preguntaba un segundo mientras bostezaba, parecía que recién acababa de despertar.

-¡¿No te dije que acabarás con él?-preguntaba molestó el primero mientras sujetaba por los hombros a la mujer-¡te dije que lo hicieras!

-Y eso hice-se defendió la mujer-anoche lo cite y cuando llegó lo arroyé. ¡Él debería estar muerto!¡Estoy segura!

-Y ¿cómo explicas eso?-respondió el hombre señalando la pantalla del televisor.

-Parece que no limpiaste bien tus errores-comentó divertido un tercero-parece que no haces nada bien.

-No es momento para bromas, ¿acaso no entiendes el problema que esto acarrea?-preguntó el hombre que aún sujetaba por los hombros a la mujer-esto puede llevarnos a la cárcel.

-No hagas tanto teatro-respondió el segundo-tal vez esté vivo, pero ¿pudo ver tu rostro?-preguntó a la mujer.

-No, claro que no-respondió esta-fui muy cuidadosa.

-No lo creo-respondió el primero-será mejor que nos alistemos y nos mudemos rápido, necesito que carguen solo con lo indispensable, luego mandaremos a recoger el resto. ¡Rápido! ¡Tienen una hora!-la mujer se disponía a salir junto con los otros hombres pero el primero agregó-tú quédate, aún tenemos cosas que discutir.


	12. Chapter 12 Descuido

Capítulo 12: Descuido

.

.

.

Luego de hablar con la policía y de contarles el ataque frustrado gracias a Mai, se dispusieron a capturar a los tres hombres y a la mujer.

-Tenemos los últimos dígitos de la matrícula-decía el detective a otro que estaba frente a unos monitores-¿qué tenemos?

-Según la base de datos y con la descripción del muchacho se trata de un Nissan Silvia S 13, verde oscuro.

-¿Un coche deportivo?-preguntó con incredulidad el detective-¿ a nombre de quién figura?

-Hmm…déjame ver-pidió el otro detective-lo tengo, pero…mira-dijo mientras señalaba el nombre en la pantalla.

-No puedo creerlo-decía el detective con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿estás seguro?

-Los datos no mienten-respondió el otro satisfecho-pero debemos darnos prisa.

.

.

-Unidad dos despliéguense por el perímetro del edificio, unidad tres preparad la defensa, unidad uno entren conmigo-dirigía el detective a cargo del asalto. Estaban en una zona alejada de la ciudad, estaban unos depósitos cerca unos de otros, lo que hacia del sitio un escondite perfecto. Luego de que todos estaban en sus posiciones la unidad uno se metió al lugar.

-Busquen con cuidado, aún no sabemos si hay alguna trampa-pidió el detective.

-Señor-llamó uno de los comandos-creo que tiene que ver esto.

El detective llegó hacia donde apuntaba el hombre, cerca estaba una pequeña sala, el televisor estaba encendido y frente a él se veía un sillón de un solo cuerpo con alguien sentado en el.

-Manos arriba-ordenó el detective, pero el ser no se movió, sigilosamente tres hombres más rodearon el sillón y al ver la escena todos bajaron las armas.

-Esta muerta, señor-respondió uno de ellos al tocar el cuello de la desafortunada-pero aún esta tibia.

-Démonos prisa-urgió el detective-no deben andar muy lejos.

Los tres hombres asintieron, cuando salieron el detective dedicó una última mirada al lugar donde yacía el cadáver y simplemente salió del lugar.

-Tenemos un cuerpo, el edificio está vació-habló por la radio-nos disponemos a perseguir al resto de sospechosos.

Luego de cuatro horas de persecución intensa y de múltiples balas volando por varios lugares dieron con los tres malhechores, o bueno con dos al menos ya que uno de ellos murió durante la persecución. La placa del auto indicaba que era el mismo vehículo que había arrollado a Gene.

-¿Por qué piensas que yo arrollé a alguien?-preguntó desafiante el capturado en la sala de interrogatorio.

-No te hagas el tonto, Takemura-san, el auto esta siendo procesado en estos momentos y sabes que encontraremos evidencias de ello.

-Aún cuando eso sea cierto, no tienes pruebas de que yo condujese-contestó maliciosamente-además ¿no tienes el testimonio de ese niño pseudo psíquico? Él debe saber bien claro que yo no fui, me pregunto realmente detective si un jurado tomara la palabra de un psíquico como verdad fehaciente-rió antes de continuar-sino tiene nada más creo que me retiro.

-Alto ahí-amenazó el detective-¿acaso crees que seré tan tonto? Puede que no arrollaras al chico, pero existen otros delitos de los cuales no necesito de la declaración del muchacho para llevarte a juicio.

-¿Es eso cierto?-retó el hombre-a ver detective, instrúyame.

-Es cierto que tu no conducías el auto, pero tu cómplice Naoko Ishikawa apareció muerta, y ambos sabemos que fue lo que pasó ¿cierto?-el hombre no contesto-dime Takemura-san, ¿acaso te enfadó que fallara matando al hermano?-el hombre volteó a mirar a otro lado-realmente debió ser frustrante-el detective suspiró-debiste dejar todo limpio, fue un descuido de tu parte.

-El hecho que ella esté muerta no significa nada.

-¿Estas seguro? Cualquier jurado lo verá como venganza sin mencionar ciertos juguetitos que encontramos en tu depósito, ¿por qué te sorprendes?-preguntó el detective-¿acaso pensaste que simplemente nos limitaríamos a mirar ese depósito? Encontramos aparatos de intervención telefónica, que por cierto son de dudosa procedencia, me pregunto ¿cómo saldrás de está, Takemura-san?

Los dos hombres fueron acusados de homicidio , evasión de impuestos, robo de equipo gubernamental, tráfico de armas, interceptación telefónica, cómplices de intento de asesinato de Oliver Davies, entre otras cosas a la que los detectives no dudaban en poner en la lista. Y es que Takemura Koki era uno de los delincuentes más avezados y un hombre con muchas relaciones del bajo mundo, alguien a quien la policía había querido apresar pero que lamentablemente no lo había logrado siempre por falta de pruebas. ¿Quién pensaría que por un descuido hubieran hecho caer a tal hombre? En la mente del detective solo existía una duda, ¿cómo pudo aquel jovencito descubrir todo eso? No creía en nada sobrenatural, es mas lo detestaba y sin embargo por alguna extraña razón tenía la seguridad de que la muchacha que estaba en el hospital tenía que estar involucrada en la solución del caso. Pero las cosas no son siempre lo que uno espera, dos semanas después de la captura de Takemura y su cómplice, Takemura fue asesinado antes de ir a juicio, se determino suicidio sin embargo se rumoreaba de que alguien lo había silenciado; para su cómplice las cosas no fueron muy diferentes, murió en prisión un mes después, causa, una revuelta entre prisioneros, y así termina la historia de estos personajes.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Naru dejó el hospital.

-Mamá, papá, ¿qué hacen aquí en Japón?-preguntó recién Naru en la pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca de la estación de policía, después de aquel ajetreo podían darse un respiro.

-Hijo-respondió el Sr. Davies-vinimos porque…Georgia está aquí en Japón.

Naru palideció al oír lo que su padre le acababa de decir, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-¡Mai!-gritó Naru y tomando su saco, dejó a sus padres en la cafetería-Lin, conduce rápido hasta el hospital.

El mayor montó el auto y raudamente condujo hasta el hospital, estaban lejos, no tanto como el Lago Todoki, pero aún así estaban lejos. Cuando llegó encontró al equipo discutiendo con el médico que había atendido a Mai.

-Pero cómo pudo permitir eso-le reclamaba Ayako-ella está en estado serio.

-No pude hacer nada-decía el médico.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-intervino ahora Naru.

-Se llevaron a Mai-respondió Masako.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con incredulidad-pero si ella estaba en estado crítico.

-Eso es lo mismo que yo digo-respondió Ayako-¿cómo pudieron permitir que esa mujer se la llevara?

-La Srta. Hiyomi tenía todos los papeles en orden, además era consciente del riesgo que existía al trasladar a la joven en ese estado-declaró el médico en defensa.

-Esto no se quedará así, ¡eso fue un secuestro!-gritaba Ayako desesperada.

-No, Matzusaki-san. Esa mujer si tiene derechos legales sobre Mai-Ayako lo miró incrédula-doctor, hace cuánto fue el traslado.

-Ayer, la señorita estaba presurosa e incluso contaba con un staff médico para encargarse de la joven, ahora si me disculpan tengo otras cosas que hacer-dijo despidiéndose, estaba seguro que si pasaba otro minuto ahí Ayako lo destrozaría.

-Naru ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?-reclamaba Ayako.

Pero él no le contestó, él ya estaba marcando un número. Contestaron a la segunda timbrada.

_(En inglés)_

-Vaya vaya, pensé que nunca llamarías-ronroneó la voz de una mujer.

-Eres increíble, ¿en qué estabas pensando?-reclamaba Naru.

-Tranquilízate Oliver, lo que menos quiero es que muera-decía la mujer.

-¡Pero ella está en estado grave!¡Jamás pensé que serías tan egoísta!-gritaba él a la mujer.

-¿Egoísta?¿yo? jaja no me hagas reír-comentaba la mujer divertida-te di mucho tiempo, te lo dije, sabíamos cada movimiento tuyo allá en Japón. Tengo que darte las gracias, de no ser por ti jamás la habríamos encontrado.

Naru apretaba con más fuerza el teléfono-¿Acaso crees que es ella?-preguntó desafiante.

-No me engañas Oliver, Madoka nos confirmó la identidad de ella, además…tu archivo fue muy útil, deberías tener más cuidado con tu oficina.

No podía ser, ella había de seguro tomado el archivo de Mai de su escritorio. Golpeó la pared con fuerza. El equipo miraba sorprendido a Naru, él jamás tenía esos arrebatos de ira.

-Digamos que yo recuperé lo que es mío, y tú también. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso esto no confirma tus maravillosas habilidades psíquicas, Dr. Davies?

-Esto no se quedará así-amenazó Naru.

-Guárdate tus amenazas, según los estatutos de la organización, la rama inglesa no puede intervenir en la rama francesa-decía ella muy segura.

-Pero este caso es de la rama inglesa, claro que puedo intervenir.

-Inténtalo, pero te digo que de nada servirá, Au Revoir-se despidió la mujer.

Cerró el teléfono de golpe. Todos lo miraban extrañados.

-Síganme-les ordenó a su equipo.

Cuando llegaron a su oficina, no vieron que alguien hubiera violentado nada, se dirigió a su escritorio y observó que el archivo del caso Hiyomi estaba sobre la mesa abierto, se veía la fotografía de Mai y algunos datos más. Encima del archivo estaba un mensaje con caligrafía elegante. _Gracias por el dato. Besos, Georgia. _El tomó el papel y lo arrugó de inmediato lanzándolo al cubo de basura.

-Naru, nos puedes explicar ¿qué está pasando?-reclamó Ayako-¿dónde está Mai?

-Matzusaki-san-dijo con un suspiro-hay algo que tengo que decirles.

.

.

.

-Ese niño puede ser a veces irritante-murmuraba Georgia.

-Bueno, pero por lo menos lo conseguimos-decía el Dr. Hosefold-pero no esperaba encontrarla en este estado.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero si esperábamos más tiempo, Oliver nos hubiera impedido que nos la lleváramos, por eso mandé a Luella y a su esposo a encontrarse con él-dijo con una sonrisa-estaba tan distraído con la llegada de sus padres que no se fijó en nosotros.

-Tu piensas en todo-reía el doctor-tanto que a veces das miedo.

-Dejemos esto de lado y dígame cómo está-decía Georgia cambiando de tema.

-Bueno, físicamente está con algunas fracturas y estas marcas inexplicables en sus extremidades, cualquiera pensaría que hubiera sido golpeada con algún látigo, pero son extremadamente finos los cortes, ¿intentaría ella hacerse daño?

-No-respondió ella negando con la cabeza-eso es el resultado de un exorcismo. En el último caso en el que trabajó con Oliver ella fue poseída por una entidad, y en el proceso de expulsión su cuerpo resultó herido.

-Vaya, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?-preguntaba intrigado el doctor.

-Oliver tenía un detallado archivo de ella, de hecho doctor, puedo decirle que ella ya ha tenido 3 posesiones en estos últimos dos años.

-¡¿Qué?-miró a la muchacha-¿tantas?

-Si, parece ser que los fantasmas se daban cuenta que ella es una fuerte fuente de energía y trataban de capturarla, de hecho, según Oliver, su poder es tan grande que los fantasmas pueden incluso tomar forma corpórea y pasar desapercibidos como espectros.

-Eso es increíble-decía el doctor con una emoción brillando en los ojos-no puedo esperar para comenzar.

-Pues tendrá que esperar, pero tenemos un factor a nuestro favor.

-¿Cuál es, Georgia?

-Ella ha perdido la memoria-contestó con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Así que por eso aceptaste a Mai como tu asistente-comentaba sorprendida Ayako-pensaba que era por la cámara.

-Desde que la conocí esto-señaló el collar-comenzó a tener cambios. A veces podía brillar, pero también podía quemar. Últimamente Mai empezó a experimentar cambios más bruscos, parece ser que su campo psíquico se vio afectado por la pérdida de recuerdos.

-Pero, ¿por qué esa mujer se llevó de esa forma a Mai?-preguntó John-pudo haber esperado a que ella se recuperara.

-De hecho, no tenía intención decirle a las personas que la estaban buscando que ya la había encontrado-respondió él.

-¿Y eso por qué? Después de todo son su familia-preguntaba Yasuhara.

-Porque lo que a Mai le espera en Francia no es nada agradable-contestó-Imagínense cuánto dolor siente Mai al tener las visiones, ahora ¿cuánto dolor creen que sufrirá si las visiones son inducidas y surgen con más frecuencia?

-Eso es tortura-se quejó Ayako-¿cómo pueden hacer algo así?

-Pueden-respondió una voz masculina detrás de ellos-Hola, mi nombre es Martin, soy el padre de Oliver. Puedo ver que ya conocen a mi hijo.

-Mucho gusto-saludaron todos.

-¿Por qué?, ella no les ha hecho daño-se decía a sí misma Ayako.

-La política de las ramas se basa en el poder, mientras más poder tengas, más influencia tiene una rama, y dentro de las ramas están las familias que conforman esas ramas. En un pasado, la familia Hiyomi fue muy poderosa, pero las últimas generaciones carecían de poderes excepcionales, por lo que poco a poco fueron perdiendo esa influencia. Cuando esa muchacha nació aún no existía manifestaciones palpables de poder psíquico en ella, pero se sospechaba que era una gran fuente de energía.

-Pero para desarrollar esos poderes se requiere de mucho entrenamiento, es como si fueras un conejillo de indias-intervino Naru.

-Exacto, mi esposa no permitió que nuestros hijos corrieran esa suerte-respondió el doctor-pero la familia Hiyomi con tal de recuperar su pasado glorioso están dispuestos a utilizarla sin importarle las consecuencias-continuó el padre de Naru.

-¿Y ustedes no pueden hacer nada?-rogó Yasuhara.

-Lamentablemente no, aunque es un caso de la rama inglesa, Georgia pertenece a la rama francesa, nosotros solo fuimos solicitados como apoyo. Pero podemos seguir de cerca los avances de ella y evitar en lo posible que la utilicen a su antojo, pero no podemos hacer más.

-Ahora comprendo porqué los Taniyama secuestraron a Mai, fue para salvarla-decían John-pero aún así sigue siendo un delito.

-Exactamente, ellos huyeron a Japón y cambiaron sus identidades, por eso y otros factores no fue posible encontrar a la muchacha, pero Noll pudo lograrlo-decía mientras miraba con orgullo a su hijo.

-¿Y cómo descubrió la rama francesa que ellos se ocultaban en Japón?-preguntó Masako intrigada.

-Mai tiene una prima materna, Layla-dijo Naru-ella siempre tuvo las esperanzas de encontrarla, y ese deseo se intensificó cuando los padres de Layla murieron, ella tiene un lazo con Mai, uno no muy fuerte pero al fin y al cabo existe, y sabía que ella estaba viva. Por eso, vino a pedirme ayuda, pero yo en ese momento venía a buscar a mi hermano-tragó antes de continuar-pero jamás imaginé que la encontraría aquí-admitió.

-¿Layla?-interrogó el monje-pensaba que su nombre era Georgia.

-Layla, Georgia y la muchacha son primas-dijo Martin.

-Layla es una persona fácilmente manipulable-respondió Naru-ella jamás le haría daño a Mai, sin embargo, Georgia, ella es diferente, la ambición y el poder corrompen su mente. Ella manipula a su antojo a Layla, es por eso que ella utilizará a Mai con tal de lograr lo que desea convenciendo a Layla que solo actúa por su bien.

-Nar…quiero decir Oliver-decía Masako-¿qué harás ahora?

El la miró antes de contestar. Sabía muy bien qué tenía que hacer.

-Detendré los absurdos planes de Georgia-contestó.

.

.

.

_Después de doce horas de vuelo, habían tenido que esperar en el hangar_

-Parece que ya llegaron-decía el doctor.

-Si, será mejor movernos rápido-contestaba Georgia-bájenla con cuidado.

Una ambulancia acaba de entrar en el hangar, subieron rápidamente a Mai y se fueron.

-Bienvenidos-decía una voz por el intercomunicador-código, por favor.

-GH23ETH-respondió Georgia.

-Voz clave correcta, adelante.

-Muy bien, vamos a la sala de cuidados especiales-decía el doctor Hosefold mientras conducían la camilla por el corredor-necesito nuevas unidades de corticoides.

-En seguida doctor-respondía una enfermera.

.

-¡Georgia!-gritaba una muchacha mientras corría hacia su encuentro.

-¡Layla!-decía mientras la abrazaba-pensaba que esperarías en casa.

-¿Cómo está ella?-preguntó de inmediato.

-Pues, tuvo un accidente, sin embargo, aún esta inconsciente luego de una cirugía que se le practicó.

-¿Qué?, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Ella pudo morir en el trayecto, ¡jamás pensé que serías tan irresponsable!-recriminaba Layla-Si algo llega a pasarle…

-Tranquilízate-respondía Georgia tratando de disimular su enojo-ella esta estable, solamente está dormida. Además, de no haberla traído ahora Oliver jamás me hubiera permitido traerla.

-Lo sé Georgia, pero esto…es demasiado.

-No te preocupes, confía en mí.

-Lo hago-decía apenada Layla-es solo que no soporto la idea de perderla…otra vez.

-Vamos, creo que a ambas nos caería bien una taza de café-decía Georgia mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Layla y se la llevaba. Antes de retirarse miró hacia atrás encontrándose con la mirada del doctor Hosefold, ella asintió levemente y él ingresó nuevamente a la sala de cuidados especiales.

.

.

En Japón

-Supongo que esto es una despedida-decía Masako a los viajeros.

-Así es-asintió Naru.

-Por favor-susurró Ayako-haz lo posible…

-Lo haré, Matzusaki-san-interrumpió Naru.

_Los pasajeros del vuelo AD34F con destino a Francia por favor abordar de una vez por la sala de embarque 16._

-Creo que ya es hora, hijo-decía Martin mientras daba un abrazo a su hijo-nosotros terminaremos con los preparativos y te acompañaremos.

-Lin-siguió el padre-cuídalo.

El hombre asintió. Luego de que todos se despidieron, Naru y Lin se embarcaron en el vuelo.

.

.

En Francia

-Me puede decir ¿por qué aún no despierta?-preguntaba impaciente Georgia-ha pasado varios días así.

-Georgia-dijo el médico-tienes que comprender que el caso es delicado.

-Eso ya lo sé-respondió ella-pero Layla quiere verla.

-Sí, pero el viaje le afectó, ella aún esta inconsciente. Parece que el síndrome de _jet lag__(1)_está retrasando su despertar-contestó el doctor-además de que el viaje no fue bueno para su estado.

-Pues haga algo-reclamó la mujer-Oliver está en camino.

-¿Viene a cooperar?-preguntó ilusionado el doctor.

-No sea idiota, él no viene a participar de sus experimentos-el doctor puso una cara triste-él viene a quitarnos a la chica-el doctor se sorprendió.

-Él no puede hacer nada, Georgia-contestó muy seguro-además, el acceso a esta sala es muy restringido.

-No tiente al diablo doctor, no lo tiente-dijo ella.

.

.

.

-Buenos días-saludó Naru-me gustaría hablar con Layla Hiyomi.

-Oh, buenos días doctor Davies-saludó la recepcionista-hmm, pero me temo que la Srta. Hiyomi canceló todas sus citas.

-No tengo cita con ella, pero tengo información que ella necesita-respondió él con tranquilidad.

-Lo siento, pero en estos momentos ella no puede atenderlo-respondió con pesar la mujer.

-Por favor, es muy importante, ¿podría llamarla? Si ella corrobora que quiere verme no creo que haya problema-sugirió, la mujer lo pensó por unos momentos pero decidió hacer lo que él le había pedido.

.

-Buenos días, ¿señorita Hiyomi?-preguntó la recepcionista.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la otra voz-creí haber dejado claro que no atendería a nadie esta semana.

-Lo sé, pero hay alguien que quiere verla, es el doctor Oliver Davies.

No hubo respuesta durante un rato.

-Hágalo pasar a mi oficina-respondió la mujer en tono cortante.

-De acuerdo-dijo colgando la llamada-pase a la oficina de ella, creo que ya conoce las instalaciones.

-Si, muchas gracias-decía mientras Lin lo seguía.

Toc, toc. Tocaron antes de entrar, una voz femenina les indicó que pasasen.

-Buenos días, Layla.

-Buenos días, Oliver-saludó ésta-Buenos días, Lin-este contestó con una venia-¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Sabes bien lo que es, tu prima raptó a mi asistente-respondió él tranquilamente-sin contar que fue de un hospital.

Layla entrecerró los ojos.

-Georgia no raptó a nadie, ella simplemente aceleró los pasos, además-dijo tomando una bocanada de aire-se suponía que tú nos reportarías los avances.

-Y lo hice.

-La habías encontrado desde hace un año y medio y nunca dijiste nada-reclamó ella furiosa-¿cómo pudiste?

-No quería acelerar las cosas, aún no estaba seguro, por otro lado-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos-sus poderes hacían que sea inestable, no podía simplemente afirmar que sea ella.

-Pero yo estoy segura-decía mientras ponía una mano en su pecho-puedo sentirlo aquí, en mi corazón.

-Layla, ¿eres consciente de la situación actual en la que está?-la mujer parpadeó intentando comprender-¿acaso siquiera la has visto?

La mujer desvió la mirada y Naru sonrió triunfalmente. Conociendo a Georgia, era más que fijo que de seguro aún no le permitiría verla.

-Georgia me dijo que aún no despierta-Naru se tensó-pero me dijo que pronto podría verla.

-Bueno, yo también necesito verla, necesito…comprobar algo.

-Creo que entonces debo preparar las cosas para su estadía-Naru la miró-después de todo tienes que entregar un informe detallado de lo que has visto.

Él sonrió y Layla correspondió con otra sonrisa amable, ella no podía estar enojada mucho tiempo.

.

.

-Doctor-pidió Georgia-trate de ponerla lo mejor posible-él la miró extrañado-quiero que se vea lo mejor posible.

-De cuando acá tú te preocupas por ….

-Layla insiste en verla-el doctor asintió-necesito que la vea lo mejor posible, no puedo permitir que piense que esto se nos está saliendo de control.

-¿Vino su perro guardián?-preguntó emocionado el doctor.

-Sí, junto con la persona que tira de la correa. Dese prisa-instigó ella antes de retirarse.

.

.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quién está aquí-decía con desdén-pero si es el grandioso doctor Davies.

-¿Y quién tenemos aquí?-respondió Naru con el mismo tono-a la secuestradora.

Georgia sonrió ante la osadía del muchacho.

-Sí que eres atrevido, recuerda que no estás en Japón y mucho menos en Inglaterra.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Por cierto ¿cómo está Gene?-cambió de tema la mujer.

Naru entrecerró los ojos al mirarla-Muerto, gracias por preguntar, secuestradora.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, ninguno de los dos se soportaba.

-Disculpa la espera-interrumpió Layla-Oh Georgia, ya te encontraste con Oliver, bueno ya que estamos todos, ¿nos vamos?

-De acuerdo-asintió la mujer guiándolos hacia donde estaba Mai.

.

Llegaron a una habitación que estaba muy resguardada, estaban varios pisos por debajo de la superficie. Aquí era dónde se hacía los experimentos y demás investigaciones especiales. En medio de la sala, rodeada de cables estaba Mai, un respirador artificial estaba junto a unos monitores. Se le veía tan relajada, y junto a ella, estaba un hombre que sonrió al ver a los recién llegados.

.

.

.

Aclaraciones:

Aquí podemos observar que Naru le confiesa al equipo su verdadera identidad, al igual que su motivo para venir a Japón. También les confiesa la identidad de Mai, el padre de él, Martin, está con ellos, pero Luella se quedó en la comisaría. Han pasado más de 24 horas desde que Georgia partió con Mai hacia Francia. Naru y Lin van para allá pero los Davies tienen que encargarse del papeleo de Gene y de las cosas de Naru. Debido a su estado, Gene será cremado y sus cenizas llevadas a Inglaterra.

El Síndrome de jet lag o también denominado el síndrome de los husos horarios se produce por la diferencia horaria, provocando somnolencia, irritabilidad, sin mencionar que altera el funcionamiento del organismo.

Naru es conocido como el Doctor Oliver Davies, es por eso que el puede ir directamente a la rama francesa sin invitación previa, debido al prestigio que tiene.

Agradecimientos:

A todos los que me leen, gracias por acompañarme y también en especial a:

Anónimo: Me encantó tu review aunque no dejaste ningún alias o nombre, pero igual gracias por tu aliento, aquí explico que hacía la mamá de Naru en Japón. El sobre de Gene no es algo descartable, de hecho se explicara en capítulos más adelante. Georgia y Hosefold hacen su aparición en este capítulo, y realmente espero que te guste como los describo. Espero que seas paciente conmigo y que la locura no te arrastre jaja.

Black urora: Relax amiga, son demasiadas preguntas jeje, sí ellos son los que estaban siguiendo a Naru y compañía, tu idea me hizo escribir de ellos aquí porque realmente tuve que rehacer el capítulo, porque los hice desaparecer muy rápido a los sujetos esos, pero espero que sea de tu agrado el final de aquellos truhanes.

Kazuhe: HI ami, idées surviennent ma tête folle, mais aussi les doutes que vous vous créez les histoires et moi savons avec chaque examen, je vous en prie d'être patient avec moi et vraiment pardonner mon retard dans mes mises à jour au sujet de mon cruauté, bon mais pas je vous laisse en suspens alors…que serait me haha. Méfiez-vous, au revoir. PD : espero no tener mal mi frase XD.

Bea3005: bueno tus comentarios son cortos pero no por ello menos importantes, gracias y espero que la historia cumpla tus expectativas.

Carmen15: Hola amiga, me alegra que hayamos podido compartir un poco de nuestras historias personales, y sobretodo lo de la llamada jaja. Espero que este capítulo te guste y satisfaga un poco tu curiosidad y cree nuevas interrogantes. Gracias por leerme y comentarme y también por recordarme ciertos detalles que paso por alto, gracias, me ayudas a mejorar la historia.

CONEJA: Si pues, actualizo una vez por semana, procuro cumplir lo que prometo aunque a veces es imposible, espero que tus dudas hayan sido despejadas con estos últimos capítulos, pero no te preocupes, habrán más misterios.

zcsk1997: Hola Sara, no sé de ti hace mucho pero espero que estes bien y que te diviertas con mi loca imaginación. Sigue estudiando duro!


	13. Chapter 13 Inquietud

Capítulo 13: Inquietud

.

.

-Doctor Davies-corrió el individuo hacia el muchacho con los brazos abiertos-¡qué gusto verlo!-era un hombre de cabello grisáceo y de frente amplia con surcos profundos en toda ella, usaba gafas y aunque la juventud no estaba ya de su lado aún mantenía el porte y la contextura de tiempos anteriores.

-Doctor Hosefold-saludó él con un leve asentimiento de cabeza-¡cuánto tiempo! Ahora puede añadirse a su historial el título de secuestrador también-agregó mordazmente

-También veo que tu lengua sigue siendo tan afilada como siempre muchacho-contestó risueño el hombre-Señorita Layla-dijo mirando hacia la muchacha.

-Doctor-ella también saludó-¿cómo se encuentra?

-Aún no despierta-ella lo miró preocupada-no se altere, esto solo se debe a la diferencia de horarios. Cuando su cuerpo se acostumbre despertará.

-Han pasado varios días-reclamó Layla.

-Lo sé, pero en su estado su recuperación será lenta.

-Dice eso para tranquilizarla doctor, o es que realmente no lo sabe-retó Naru.

-Ay muchacho, tú y tus extravagantes ideas-rió el doctor.

Layla ignoró la charla entre los dos hombres y se acercó hacia Mai. Se veía tan frágil así, tomó su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón.

-Al fin estas en casa, ….Elise.

Naru observó la escena, Layla tenía ciertas similitudes con Mai, era una joven de contextura mediana y figura delgada con una cabellera castaña larga, miraba a la muchacha que yacía inmóvil en la cama como si su mundo girase en torno a ella, sabía que nunca le haría daño, sin embargo, Layla no era la rama francesa.

-Creo que ya la viste-interrumpía Georgia-lo mejor será dejarla descansar.

Layla asintió. Tomó el collar que Oliver le había entregado luego de encontrarse en su oficina, se lo colocó y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su manó retiró un mechón de cabello que se había deslizado por su cara y colocó detrás de su oreja, le dio una última mirada y luego suspiró.

-Oliver-dijo Layla-me gustaría que empezáramos de una vez-él asintió-vamos a mi oficina. Fue un gusto verlo doctor, por favor, cuide bien de ella.

-No se preocupe, la cuidaré con mi vida-respondió el doctor colocando una mano en su pecho-le doy mi palabra.

Naru miró con desprecio a ese hombre. ¡Qué cínico podía ser! Bueno, tampoco era que esperase mucho de él, pero no podía evitar sentirse enfadado. Quería saber más de Mai, pero lamentablemente sabía que ni Georgia ni el doctor le permitirían acercársele. Tendría que esperar a que Mai despertase. Antes de salir de la sala dirigió una mirada a Mai, ¿qué sucedería si esta vez no despertaba?

.

-Pensé que Oliver pondría más trabas-suspiraba el doctor-tengo que admitir que la amabilidad no es una de sus cualidades.

-Bueno doctor, lo más importante ahora es velar por ella-señalaba Georgia con el mentón.

-Estoy de acuerdo, todo el staff que nos acompañó a Japón cuidará de ella cuando yo no esté. Además esta área de la rama solo es para personal autorizado.

-Si lo sé, pero nunca esta demás ser precavidos-señaló ella.

.

.

Mientras ambos se retiraban también de la sala, no se percataron de que un hombre los había visto desde que llegaron.

-Así que tú eres Elise-murmuró el hombre al lado de Mai-te pareces mucho a tu madre, salvo por el cabello, ella lo tenía más claro. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así?

No hubo respuesta. Antes de que alguien volviera se retiró de la sala. Había cosas que tenía que hacer.

.

.

-Oliver-dijo Layla una vez en la oficina de ésta-lamento mucho lo de Gene.

-Gracias-respondió él.

-Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti-decía ella con sinceridad.

-Aunque no me creas, siento como si un gran peso de encima se me hubiera sido quitado.

Layla lo miró con emoción, sabía que él no le estaba mintiendo. Por otro lado, quería saber más cosas de ella.

-Oliver, ¿podrías decirme cómo es ella? ¿Cómo es Elise?

-Ella es…-Naru pensó por unos momentos como describirla-amable, solidaria, impetuosa, quisquillosa, pero con alto sentido de lealtad, siempre trata de ver por el bien de los demás y evitar que salgan lastimados en lo posible.

-Entonces es una buena persona-sonrió Layla.

-Lo es-respondió él con una sonrisa involuntaria-pero también puede ser muy terca, solo he conocido a alguien así-decía mientras miraba a Layla-¿por qué después de todos estos años no te diste por vencida?

Layla desvió la mirada, ella tampoco estaba del todo segura.

-No sé como explicarlo, de hecho, solo la vi cuando aún era un bebé, pero sentí como si una conexión se hubiera formado entre nosotras, y ese sentimiento jamás disminuyó, pero hace casi dos años tuve…tuve un sueño-dijo ella.

-¿Sueño? Eso no lo habías comentado antes-respondió él con interés-¿qué clase de sueños?

-Sabes que yo al igual que Georgia no tenemos poderes-él asintió-jamás había tenido ese tipo de sueños, sin embargo, era tan real…Estaba en el campo, este campo estaba lleno de flores, creo que era primavera, y una voz me llamaba. Intenté descubrir de dónde venía pero no podía ubicarla. Caminé por mucho tiempo y encontré a una mujer de pie cerca a un arroyo, ella me sonreía y me pedía que me acercase. Cuando lo hice ella me tendió una mano y me pidió que me sentara a su lado. No fue hasta que estuve sentada con ella que la miré con mayor detenimiento y di con la sorpresa de que era mi tía Selene. Pensé que era imposible, ella estaba muerta, sin embargo, allí estaba.

_._

_._

_Inicio del flashback_

-¿Tía Selene?-preguntó dudosa Layla-¿qué haces aquí?

La mujer le sonrió y Layla no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, ésta tenía un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo, se veía radiante y feliz .

-Te extrañé tanto-dijo Layla mientras abrazaba a la mujer-me has hecho mucha falta.

-Yo también te extrañé-respondió la mujer-pero ahora yo ya no pertenezco al mundo de los vivos.

-Y dime tía, estás con mi tío, con… mis padres-lo último lo dijo con tristeza.

-Sí mi niña-respondió ella-pero ¿sabes algo? Aquí ya no sentimos más dolor, es una sensación hermosa que no podría describir.

-¿Y también estas con Elise?-preguntó la muchacha.

-No, ella no está aquí.

-¿Qué?¿es que acaso no está contigo?¿por qué?

-Porque ella no pertenece aquí.

Layla miró confundida a la mujer, qué significaba ello, ¿acaso…

-Tía, ¿intentas decirme que Elise está…está con vida?

La mujer sonrió afirmando lo dicho. Layla parpadeó sorprendida y se separó del lado de la mujer.

-¿Elise está con vida? ¿dónde? ¿cómo sabes eso?-preguntó la muchacha.

-Porque cuando eres así sabes esas cosas-respondió la mujer-debes buscar ayuda.

-Dime dónde está-pidió Layla emocionada-prometo traerla de nuevo.

-No es tan fácil-respondió la mujer-hay cosas que tengo permitido decir, y otras no.

-Pero entonces ¿cómo la encontraré? Ni siquiera sé cómo es-reclamó la muchacha.

-Debes pedir ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? ¿De quién?-preguntó ella-Georgia podría ayudar pero…no creo que sepa dónde ubicarla. Además la rama francesa así como la inglesa y la americana la buscaron por años y jamás la encontraron. ¿Cómo podría encontrarla ahora?

-Esto-dijo la mujer mientras señalaba el collar que tenía en el pecho-tiene una pareja, búscala, así podrás encontrarla, pero debes pedir ayuda.

-Dices pedir ayuda, pero ¿a quién?-pedía desesperada Layla.

-Debes pedir ayuda-susurró la mujer y toda la escena desapareció.

_Fin del flashback_

-Y así fue como descubrí que ella estaba viva. Primero pedía ayuda a la rama francesa, sin embargo, ellos decían que era caso pasado, y ni siquiera Georgia me prestó atención. Luego, me acordé de ti-decía Layla mientras miraba a Naru-tú eras el único al que conocía que podía encontrar a alguien perdido con un objeto que haya sido suyo.

-Por eso me entregaste la joya-respondió Naru recordando la escena.

_Inicio del flashback_

-Oliver-gritó emocionada Layla al verlo-no sabes cuánto me alegra encontrarte.

-¿Layla?-preguntó él sorprendido-¿qué haces aquí?

-A mí también me alegra verte-murmuró ella-¿cuándo aprenderás a ser más amable?-recriminó ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-decía él mientras que guardaba unos papeles en una maleta.

-Pedirte ayuda en un caso.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, parto de viaje.

-¡¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida-¿cuándo regresarás?

-No tengo fecha de retorno-respondió él-me voy por tiempo indefinido.

-¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡¿a dónde vas?-reclamó ella desesperada.

-No tengo porqué decirte eso-respondió él secamente.

Una persona se acercó a ellos, pues los gritos de Layla llenaban la rama inglesa por todos lados.

-Srta. Hiyomi, ¡qué agradable sorpresa!-saludó el profesor Martin-¿qué la trae por aquí?

-Oh, Martin, por favor, dime qué Oliver está bromeando-suplicó ella-dice que se va por tiempo indefinido.

El profesor miró a su hijo, pero éste lo ignoró, luego volvió a mirar a la muchacha que lo veía con desesperación.

-No es una broma Layla, Oliver parte de viaje esta tarde.

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser!-gritaba de nuevo ella.

-¿Por qué se desespera tanto?-preguntó alarmado el profesor.

-¡Necesitó que me ayude en un caso! ¡Es importante!-pedía ella.

-Lo siento, pero como ya te dije, estaré ocupado-repitió Naru- ¿por qué no pides ayuda a alguien de tu rama o alguien de aquí? Estoy seguro de que ellos te ayudarán.

-¡No! ¡Solamente me puedes ayudar tú!-respondió ella desesperada-Solo tú la puedes encontrar-dijo ahora mientras se derrumbaba sollozando.

-¡Srta. Layla!-gritó alarmado el profesor-¿qué pasa?¿quiere un vaso con agua?

-Solo Oliver la puede encontrar-decía ella sollozando.

-¿Encontrar? ¿a quién?-pidió el profesor alarmado.

-¿A quién quieres que encuentre?-respondió Naru volteando a verla.

-Necesito…-dijo Layla mientras se ponía de pie y recuperaba la compostura-necesito que… resuelvas…el caso Hiyomi-respondió ella.

Naru y su padre se quedaron fríos. Ante eso ninguno de los dos tenía palabras.

_Fin del flashback_

_._

_._

-Debo admitir que en eso momento no sabía qué decir-respondió Naru-jamás pensé que me dirías eso.

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba tu ayuda, jamás pensé que la encontrarías tan rápido-dijo ahora ella en tono de reproche-y tampoco pensé que la mantendrías en secreto por tanto tiempo.

-Ya me disculpe-se defendió él-además, cuando yo la encontré no estaba del todo seguro, ella no empezó a manifestar sus poderes hasta meses después de encontrarla. Pero jamás me imaginé que ella tendría semejante poder-admitió-sin embargo-dijo él ahora cambiando de tono-no pensé que permitirías que ella interviniera-dijo molesto

-Es que tus reportes eran muy vagos, y ella me preguntó cómo iban las cosas y…

-Layla, ¿por qué permites que Georgia te manipule?-preguntó él.

-Georgia no me manipula-se defendió ahora ella.

-Entonces, ¿por qué la dejaste ponerse al frente del caso?-preguntó él.

-Es que…Georgia es mejor que yo en las investigaciones, además…ella también quería encontrarla, ella también estaba preocupada de que todo no fuera más que…una ilusión. Ella estaba preocupada por mí.

Naru suspiró, por más que lo intentara nunca lograría que Layla abriera los ojos. Lin permanecía casi inexistente pero cuando se encontró con los ojos de Naru simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Naru asintió, sabía que algunas batallas jamás podrían ser ganadas.

-Creo que es todo por ahora-dijo él mientras se levantaba-buenas noches Layla.

-Buenas noches-respondió la muchacha.

Al cerrar la puerta, Lin comentó.

-Deberías dejar de molestarla.

-No la molesto, es solo que me irrita ver cómo Georgia hace lo que quiere-dijo él.

-Ambos sabemos que tu relación con Georgia no es la mejor-respondió el mayor-pero sabes de sobra que Layla siempre se pondrá de parte de Georgia.

-Lo sé, pero a veces no me puedo contener-dijo él alzando los hombros-además, si logro aunque sea que Layla tenga una minúscula duda de las intenciones de Georgia me podría servir para poder salvar a Mai.

El hombre no respondió. Ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y se fueron a dormir. En su habitación, Naru no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba tan cerca de ella, pero a la vez tan lejos.

-¿Será cierto? ¿cuánto tiempo planeas seguir así?-murmuró él en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Intentaba enfocar su mente en otra cosa pero cada recuerdo lo llevaba a ella, todo se relacionaba siempre con ella.

_Inicio del flashback_

_-¿Qué pretendes? No creo que simplemente poseer a Mai sea tu único objetivo-dijo Naru mientras intentaba ganar tiempo._

_-La juventud y la belleza son algo efímero-le contestó-sin embargo yo las poseo a todas, todas son para mí._

_-¿Quieres decir que sólo buscas coleccionar chicas bonitas? Entonces te equivocaste al escoger a Mai-dijo Naru con un tono muy sarcástico._

_-No, no lo creo. Alguien como tú no buscaría una muñeca fea, ¿no es así? , ella es importante para ti, puedo sentirlo._

_-Claro que es importante-dijo con una sonrisa malévola-es mi asistente._

_-No ella es más que eso, ellas es…-_

_Fin del flashback_

Después de recordar eso no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, había estado cerca ese fantasma de decirle algo, aunque él sabía muy bien que era lo que ese espectro quería decirle. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? ¿cuándo Mai se había convertido en una persona especial para él? No lo sabía, simplemente sucedió, se preguntaba si Mai de no haber perdido la memoria hubiera podido recordar algo, lastimosamente no obtendría las respuestas que quería. Ese fantasma no solamente le había hecho daño a ella, también le había arrebatado todos sus recuerdos, su vida, todo. No podía evitar sentirse frustrado. Volvió a rodar en la cama, era consciente de que estaban pasando las horas y Morfeo no hacía su trabajo. Miró a la oscuridad y una gran inquietud lo comenzó a corroerlo por dentro, ¿qué sucedía si ella no despertaba? Había pasado casi una semana desde el accidente, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello, una semana y ella aún no habría los ojos ni daba indicios de mejorar, ¿y si no lo hacía? ¿qué haría entonces? ¿jamás podría hablar con ella de nuevo?

-Si tan solo estuvieras a mi lado…-suspiró-Gene, realmente te necesito-pensó en voz alta. Era irónico, ¿por qué su hermano se había comunicado con esa muchacha? ¿por qué no con él? ¿cómo es que ella sabía quién era él en realidad? ¿Gene también se lo habría dicho?

_Inicio del flashback_

_-Atropello, muchacha de 18 años aproximadamente, posibles fracturas y múltiples heridas cortantes en el cuerpo-respondió el paramédico._

_-No puede pasar-una enfermera detuvo a Naru. Él se quedó cerca de dónde atendían a Mai._

_-Vamos, despejen-gritaba uno de los doctores._

_-Nada, otra vez, aumenten la potencia-decía otro._

_-Despejen-gritaba el médico, esperó un momento-la tenemos-suspiró._

_._

_._

_-Ella ahorita necesita una cirugía urgente, sin embargo se niega._

_-¿Ella está consciente?-preguntó el monje sorprendido-¿Por qué?_

_-Si, esto es extraño, dice que no hagamos nada hasta que se le permita hablar con Oliver, ¿es acaso su padre?-preguntó el médico._

_-No, soy yo-dijo Naru-en dónde está._

_-Sígame, pero por favor que sea rápido-pidió el médico._

_Llegó a la sala donde minutos antes Mai había estado luchando por su vida. Ahí estaba ella, cubierta de sangre en el rostro, con múltiples cables en su cuerpo y una mascarilla de oxígeno._

_El se acercó, ella intentaba decirle algo pero la mascarilla no la dejaba. Levantó su mano y Naru la tomó delicadamente._

_-Escúchame, esto es importante._

_Naru la miró sorprendido, ¿acaso había perdido la razón? Había escuchado la voz de Mai en su cabeza._

_-Sígueme-le ordenó ella._

_._

_._

_-Tienes que darte prisa-urgió Mai-el cuerpo no estará ahí por mucho tiempo._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó él._

_-Existe otra corriente subterránea que pasa por el lago Todoki, si no te das prisa el cuerpo será llevado por esa corriente y lo perderás para siempre._

_Él la miró asustado._

_-¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas?-preguntó desesperado._

_-Porque Gene me las mostró-contestó ella en lo que le pareció un susurro._

_Fin del flashback_

Entonces recordó con un gran sobresalto lo último que ella le dijo.

_-…. Gene me las mostró…_

Tocó su cabeza y la sacudió con violencia. Esto era demasiado para asimilarlo, ¿por qué su hermano no se había contactado con él? ¿por qué confió más en Mai? De repente se le vino una idea a la mente, ¿qué pasaría si…si Gene no podía? ¿qué pasaría si él intentó comunicarse pero sus campos psíquicos no coincidían? Eso era imposible, ellos eran gemelos, pero…¿podría ser esa la respuesta al silencio de su hermano? ¿a su falta de comunicación con él? ¿acaso Gene propició que se encontrara con Mai? Todo le daba vueltas. Pero ahora también existía otro factor importante, algo que ni siquiera había discutido con Lin o con su padre, Mai no había pronunciado palabra alguna, ella se lo había mostrado, literalmente.

Miró de nuevo sus manos, su toque, eran tan suave y cálida a la vez su mano, sacudió su cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse. Su toque, eso es, ella lo tocó para mostrarle el paradero de Gene, ella necesitó de contacto físico para hacerle llegar sus pensamientos. Eso significaba que los poderes de Mai estaban evolucionando, y de una manera rápida, era alarmante, pero ¿cuánto demorarían en enterarse Georgia y el doctor?

.

.

.

-Uff, el tiempo se pasa volando cuando la pasas bien-bostezaba el doctor mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba-bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir-se volteó hacia Mai-no te preocupes preciosa, espérame regresaré pronto, no vayas a irte a ninguna parte.

La muchacha no emitió sonido alguno, el doctor suspiró derrotado, esperaba que la chica despertara pronto, no era divertido si sus mascotas no interactuaban con él, aunque él prefería que no fueran tan ariscos como Oliver. Suspiró otra vez, si tan solo ese muchacho y su hermano no se le hubieran escapado de las manos…pero la realidad era otra, ellos no estaban en su poder. Hizo un puchero, si tan solo hubieran sido otros los que los hubieran adoptado tal vez hubiera sido otra la historia. Luella Davies se opuso a que siguieran investigando con los muchachos, gracias a ellos la rama inglesa había alcanzado de nuevo prestigio y poder entre las demás ramas. Si tan solo la familia Hiyomi no hubiera perdido a su bebé, entonces ellos serían tan o más poderosos como la rama inglesa. En fin, eso tal vez cambiaría con el regreso de aquella chiquilla.

-Dr. Hosefold, ¿no se supone que ya acabó su guardia?-preguntó un hombre mayor.

-Dr. Benson-respondió el hombre con sorpresa-si ya se acabó, estaba despidiéndome de mi nueva adquisición.

-¿Se refiere a la chica Hiyomi?-el primero asintió-supe que hicieron toda una travesía desde Japón.

-Si eso es cierto, aunque más bien yo lo llamaría una Odisea-rió divertido el doctor-aunque creo que Homero se hubiera quedado corto con todo lo que ha sucedió desde que ella desapareció.

-Tengo entendido que la muchacha está inconsciente desde hace casi una semana-respondió el otro.

-Si, lo que realmente es preocupante-contestó el Dr. Hosefold-Georgia se está impacientando, y se desfoga conmigo-se quejó el hombre.

-Pero creo que es entendible-comentó el Dr. Benson-después de todo es su prima-ambos hombres se miraron como si eso no fuera del todo convincente-sin mencionar que la rama francesa estaría muy disgustada si algo malo le sucediese a la chica.

-Ni lo menciones, no quiero enfrentarme de nuevo a los jefes, de eso que se encargue Georgia, yo prefiero la parte experimental.

-Ambos sabemos que sí mi buen amigo-rió el Dr. Benson-también me enteré que el Dr. Davies está aquí.

-Ah sí-murmuró con desgano el Dr. Hosefold-ese muchacho…no tiene modales, ¿puedes creer que tuvo la desfachatez de enfrentárseme delante de la Srta. Layla? Por un momento pensé que ella le haría caso, pero estaba más bien enfocada en Elise y no prestó oídos a nuestra pequeña discusión.

-Bueno, pero ¿qué esperabas? Después de todo tú te ganaste su rencor con creces, no creo que exista otra persona a la que Oliver odie más en todas las ramas que a ti.

-Pero eso no es justo-se quejó el hombre-yo solo busco lo mejor para él-el Dr. Benson levantó las cejas con incredulidad-bueno, bueno, lo admito, también me mueven otros intereses…

-Tú jamás cambiarás, y ¿qué piensas hacer con ella?-señaló en dirección a la muchacha que dormitaba ajena a todo ello.

-Esperar a que nuestra bella durmiente despierte, y luego…ya veremos-suspiró con impaciencia-de todas maneras necesito el reporte de Oliver-el Dr. Benson lo miró intrigado-es que él es el único que puede proveernos de información completa del estado psíquico de la muchacha, aunque Georgia tiene parte del archivo, éste no está completo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Parece que Oliver es más desconfiado que antes, Georgia ingresó a su oficina en Japón y encontró algunos datos de Elise, pero el archivo no estaba completo. Ella buscó por toda la oficina y no lo pudo hallar.

-Entonces…déjame ver si entendí, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que esta muchachita puede hacer ¿cierto? ¿Qué sucede si todo es por las puras?

-Oh no, eso no es del todo cierto, verás, ¿recuerdas los rumores de ella cuando nació?-el otro hombre asintió-pues resulta que son ciertos, ella es una gran fuente de energía, puede incluso hacer que los fantasmas tomen forma corpórea, ¿no te parece increíble?

-Lo es hombre, lo es, ¿es tan poderosa?

-Sí, pero parece que no es lo único que ella puede hacer, sin embargo, todos esos detalles solo los tiene Oliver.

-Pues no creo que quiera dártelos de buena gana, es más, puedo apostar a que ni siquiera te los dará.

-Lo sé, pero la encargada de adquirir esa información es Layla, sabes de sobra que ni Georgia ni Oliver se soportan.

-Eso lo sé, pero ¿crees que él diga todo lo que sabe?

-No creo que calle nada, después de todo, él vino a ayudarla, si no dice todo solo la estará poniendo en más peligro. Bueno, me encantaría seguir charlando pero-bostezó sin querer el Dr. Hosefold-necesito de verás descansar, mañana me espera otro día difícil.

-Te entiendo hombre, lidiar con Georgia no es fácil.

-No no lo es, aunque es nuestra princesita quien me pone las cosas difíciles, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

-Oye, se me olvidaba decirte, me olvidé de supervisar el cambio de camas, ¿podrías…

-No te preocupes, yo veré a tu niña de oro, anda descansa.

-Gracias, te debo una-se despidió el Dr. Hosefold

-No lo creo-murmuró por lo bajo cuando se quedó solo el Dr. Benson -parece que las cosas serán un poco más sencillas, pero él tiene razón, tú eres todo un dolor de muela-decía mientras efectuaba el cambio de cama a Mai.

.

.

Nota: Cambio de cama quiere decir cambio de sábanas.

Alerta: A petición de una amiga muy especial, …., aquí va una ligera idea de cómo son algunos personajes nuevos. No están todos, sin embargo la descripción de los demás irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos. Para ver a los personajes ir a mi perfil.

Agradecimiento: un agradecimiento especial a Carmen, gracias por escucharme con paciencia XD. Y a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores y personas que me comentan, por ustedes la historia continua


	14. Chapter 14 Traición

Capítulo 14: Traición

.

.

El haberse quedado despierto hasta altas horas de la noche le habían hecho que se quedarse dormido. No fue hasta que el sonido de una alarma lo hizo caerse de bruces de la cama y despertarse.

-¿Qué fue eso?-murmuraba mientras se sobaba la nariz.

-¡Naru!-exclamó Lin al entrar en el cuarto del muchacho.

-¿Qué sucede Lin?-preguntó el muchacho mal humorado, no le hacía gracia despertarse de esa forma.

-Es Taniyama-san.

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Ha desaparecido-contestó el mayor con desesperación. Los ojos de Naru se salieron de sus órbitas.

-¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? Eso es imposible, ella se encuentra en una zona de alta seguridad.

-Aún no se saben los detalles, pero…

_Alarma, esto no es un simulacro, ha habido una fuga, todas las salidas serán selladas hasta nuevo aviso, todos los integrantes se les pide la calma y la colaboración. Repito, existe una fuga, muchacha de aproximadamente 18 años, castaña de contextura delgada, por favor si alguien la divisase informar inmediatamente al departamento médico….._

Ambos hombres estaban escuchando el mensaje cuando Naru le pidió a Lin que saliese de su habitación.

-Necesito cambiarme.

-Te esperaré fuera.

Se fue rápido al baño y luego tomó sus ropas rápidamente. ¿Cómo era posible que Mai se escapara de una instalación de máxima seguridad? Mejor debían darse prisa e informarse bien.

-Busquen por el ala oeste-gritaba un muchacho de complexión delgada, cabellera rubia y ojos saltones-también registren las bodegas de suministros y la cámara de desechos. Quiero que peinen cada centímetro de esta rama. Vamos, vamos, dense prisa.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Oliver al muchacho.

-Oh, Dr. Davies, parece ser que una muchacha se ha fugado del área médica experimental.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?-preguntó Naru.

-La alerta se dio hace media hora, pero se sospecha que ella puede estar desaparecida desde hace varias horas. Si me disculpa, tengo seguir supervisando la búsqueda.

-Claro, no te preocupes-respondió Naru.

Cuando el joven se fue, Lin y él se dirigieron a la oficina de Layla, todo el mundo estaba inquieto y correteaban de un lado para otro.

-Creo que toda la rama la está buscando-murmuró Lin cerca de Naru.

-Sí, pero primero necesito saber todo lo que pueda-contestó este en voz baja.

-¿Cómo puede una muchacha en su estado salir caminado por la puerta?-gritaba Layla desde su oficina.

-No tengo ni idea, pero le aseguro que estamos haciendo todo lo posible…-contestaba un hombre robusto de pie frente a la mujer joven.

-Buenos días, ¿pueden decirme que sucede?-preguntó tranquilo Naru como si no supiera nada de lo acontecido.

-Eso podría preguntártelo también, dime, ¿dónde la escondiste?-preguntó Georgia con voz suave pero amenazante.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó él-¿De qué me estás hablando? No tengo ni idea.

-Georgia, no creo…-intervenía Layla con voz suave ahora.

-No Layla, si alguien debe saber algo ese debe ser él-contestaba en forma severa a la muchacha, luego se giró para mirar desafiante al muchacho-dime dónde la escondiste, sé que sabes dónde está.

-Layla, ¿me puedes decir que está pasando?¿por qué esta todo el mundo alterado?-preguntó él ignorando olímpicamente a Georgia.

-¡Oh Oliver! Ha sucedido una desgracia, Elise…¡Elise ha desaparecido!-contestó la muchacha sollozando.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-preguntó él-¿no se supone que ella estaba en…

-Sí, pero esta mañana cuando el Dr. Hosefold fue ha verla ella ya no estaba. Pensó que tal vez la habían llevado a otro lugar, pero no fue así, luego nos contactó a Georgia y a mi para saber si habíamos ordenado alguna acción pero nosotras no habíamos hecho nada-de nuevo comenzó a gimotear-Oliver, por favor necesito que la encuentres.

-Layla, sabes que las cosas no funcionan así, necesito algo de ella.

-¡La joya!-exclamó con emoción.

-Se la colocaste en cuanto la viste-respondió él sin emoción

La joven se quedó totalmente muda, estaba totalmente desesperada.

-¿Han visto los videos de seguridad?-sugirió Lin.

-No, en esa área no hay cámaras al tratarse de una zona experimental, sólo existen en ciertas zonas de ese pasillo y ahora están revisándolas-respondió Georgia-Pero acaso tus habilidades no son excepcionales, pues encuéntrala-retó la mujer.

Naru la miró con desprecio a la mujer delante de él antes de contestar-No soy un dios o algo por el estilo, mis capacidades tienen límites, además ya estas bien crecida para comportarte como una niña caprichosa. Si de verás quieres hallarla mejor sal y búscala, a diferencia de tus subordinados tú no me intimidas.

-Oliver, si de verás sabes dónde está ella…-decía Layla suplicante.

-Layla, créeme cuando te digo que no lo sé, sé de sobra que su estado no es el mejor y no estoy loco-decía mientras le daba una severa mirada a Georgia-para exponer su integridad física, no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para ella pero por ahora su seguridad es primordial. Además dudo de que ella haya podido hacerlo sola.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-preguntó Georgia interesada.

-Pues para comenzar, ella está muy pero muy débil, dudo incluso que ella pueda caminar; segundo, ella no conoce este lugar entonces ¿cómo ella podría burlar la seguridad de este edificio?; tercero, nadie pero absolutamente nadie la ha visto, cómo explicas eso.

-Tienes razón-admitió Georgia malhumorada-alguien dentro tuvo que ayudarla… y eso nos lleva de nuevo a ti.

-Eres tonta o solamente sorda-respondió Naru tranquilo-aún si yo la hubiera ayudado no la hubiera dejado sola, además te lo dije antes, no expondría su seguridad, hubiera preferido primero a que despertara.

-Entonces eso indica que sí planeabas raptarla-espetó Georgia.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Layla-Oliver tiene razón nada ganamos discutiendo, la seguridad de Elise es lo primero. Oliver-dijo mientras miraba al joven-por favor acompáñame a la sala dónde ella estaba, tal vez logres dar con alguna pista.

El muchacho asintió, Georgia se cruzó de brazos molesta pero no objetó nada, y los cuatro en silencio salieron de la oficina rumbo a los pisos inferiores. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el elevador que los conduciría a la planta inferior una joven se aproximó a ellos rápidamente.

-Srta. Georgia-informó una muchacha pequeña y rechoncha-la solicitan a usted, a la Srta. Layla, al Dr. Davies y al Dr. Hosefold en la oficina central.

-¿Oficina central?-preguntó Layla.

-Sí, los jefes quieren hablar con ustedes, parece que es relacionado a la desaparición de la Srta. Hiyomi-respondió la muchacha-estan esperándolos.

-Gracias Rita, enseguida vamos-respondió Layla.

-Parece que las cosas se ponen interesantes-respondió Naru-será mejor ir enseguida.

_Oficina Central-Rama Francesa-12:40 p.m._

-¡¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?-reclamaba uno de los jefes.

-Nosotros tampoco podemos explicarlo, señor, pero estamos haciendo lo posible por solucionarlo-respondió presurosa Layla.

-Todo la rama se está movilizando, sin embargo, aún hay detalles que no tenemos-respondió Georgia.

-Ay Srta. Hiyomi, no queremos excusas, ¡queremos resultados!-respondió el mismo hombre.

-Y los tendrán-aseguró ella-pero necesitamos más tiempo.

-No confío en que ustedes solos se den abasto-continuó el hombre-Dr. Davies-el muchacho miró al hombre-tengo entendido que usted es el responsable del hallazgo de la muchacha.

-Así es, señor, sin embargo, no soy el responsable de su desaparición-respondió Naru en voz tranquila.

-Sí, estoy seguro de ello, pero sin embargo me decepcionó que usted me entregara en ese estado a la Srta. Hiyomi.

-Si se refiere a Elise Hiyomi, pues no, yo tampoco tengo nada que ver con la descabellada idea de traerla en ese estado aquí a Francia.

-Nosotros pensamos que podríamos atenderla mejor aquí y así supervisar cualquier imprevisto que surgiera-respondió rápidamente Georgia.

-Sí, Srta. Georgia, sabemos que usted y el Dr. Hosefold fueron hasta Japón, pero no esperábamos que la trajesen en ese estado.

-No creo que este sea el momento para reproches-intervino Naru en defensa de Georgia-sino quiere que todo esfuerzo haya sido en vano lo mejor será ponernos en marcha para averiguar cualquier cosa que nos permita hallar a la Srta. Elise.

-Creo que tiene razón doctor-contestó el hombre-parece ser que necesitaremos de sus servicios otra vez, cuento con que nos ayude.

-Haré lo posible, sin embargo, quiero que tenga en cuenta que esto sería un apoyo como rama inglesa y no como solicitud personal.

-Veo a donde quiere llegar, y supongo que ahora no tengo más opciones, discutiremos luego los demás términos, eso es todo.

Los cuatro salieron de la oficina central, nadie dijo nada el momento era tenso y aún no habían logrado nada. Se dirigieron a la sala subterránea.

-¿A qué hora usualmente el Dr. Hosefold ingresa?-preguntó una vez en el lugar Naru.

-Pues, alrededor de las nueve, pero puede ingresar a veces a las diez, depende de que tan cargado esté el día, sin embargo, el personal puede ingresar a partir de las siete y media, pues necesitamos preparar las cosas para que los doctores trabajen-respondió una enfermera-¡ah! ¡ahí viene el doctor!

-Doctor, ¿supongo que sabe en la situación en la estamos?-preguntó Naru.

-Por supuesto que sí, yo fui quien la informó-contestó el hombre.

-Bien, dígame a qué hora ingresó hoy.

-Pues a las nueve y media, es que ayer me quedé hasta altas horas y necesitaba de verás un descanso-respondió el hombre.

-Ya veo, y ¿a qué hora salió de aquí?

-Pues como a la medianoche, tal vez un poco más.

-Señor-informó un hombre-tenemos las cintas de seguridad, será mejor que vea esto.

Todos fueron y cuando pusieron las cintas se veía que el corredor estaba vacío, se registraba las 00:23 a.m. y la imagen continuaba.

-No veo nada extraño-comentó el doctor.

-¿Acaso no lo notó?-preguntó el hombre.

-La imagen fue congelada-contestó Naru-miren-dijo mientras señalaba la cámara-usualmente hay movimiento a partir de las siete y media pero la imagen solo muestra movimiento a partir de las ocho.

-Tienes razón-murmuraba Layla.

-Sí, el Dr. Davies tiene razón, pero eso no es todo-respondió el hombre.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntaba Georgia.

-Las cámaras de la planta inferior a la superior muestran una congelación de imagen desde esa hora, es decir, que las cámaras que dan incluso al exterior fueron congeladas. Miren esto-señaló mientras ponía cinta. Se enfocaba la parte del exterior, era la entrada principal, usualmente está custodiada por dos guardias, los hombres se movían de un lado a otro.

-¿Cuál es lo anormal aquí?-preguntó de nuevo el Dr. Hosefold. Naru analizó de nuevo la escena, los hombres caminaban de un lado a otro, pero algo no estaba bien en la escena, Naru tardó cinco minutos en contestar, todos estaban en silencio.

-La imagen es una grabación-soltó de repente.

-Pues claro que es una grabación-respondió Georgia-es una cinta de video.

-Tu ignorancia no me sorprende-respondió tranquilo-lo que quiero decir es que esa imagen fue proyectada hasta cierta hora, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Así es Dr. Davies-afirmó maravillado el hombre mirando a Naru, a pesar de ser el más joven de todos parecía que su inteligencia era superior a los presentes, a ellos incluso les había tomado horas hacer ese descubrimiento, y eso que fue entre varios y ahí estaba ese joven que solo con mirar las imágenes unos minutos había detectado el error-La imagen del exterior cambió dos horas después nos dimos cuenta porque el cielo cambió de color, no fue muy notorio al principio pero pudimos constatar un cambio de color.

-Entonces la desaparición tuvo que darse entre la media noche y las dos de la mañana-afirmó Naru.

-Eso nos da un total de…-decía el hombre mientras miraba el reloj de la pared.

-Casi doce horas de desaparecida-respondió Naru-¿existe alguna cosa más que quisiera comunicarnos?

-No, eso es todo lo que tenemos-respondió el hombre con pesar-pero seguiremos analizando.

-Me gustaría revisar de nuevo la sala en donde ella estaba-dijo al fin Naru-necesito ver algo.

-De acuerdo-contestó el Dr. Hosefold-sígueme.

Bajaron al piso dónde horas antes había estado ella, cuando llegaron el área aún seguía agitada. Naru comenzó a tocar las paredes cercanas a la camilla. Un conjunto de imágenes se formaban en su mente a medida que tocaba las paredes. Gritos, suplicios, voces, era demasiado intenso. Estuvo a punto de desplomarse, Lin intentó ir en su auxilio pero el levantó una mano indicándole que no se acercase. Los demás miraban expectantes a Naru. Siguió tanteando y llegó a la camilla. Se detuvo por aproximadamente por 10 minutos, en los cuales nadie dijo nada, necesitaban preguntar, pero no sería prudente hacerlo, no ahora.

Naru seguía frente a la camilla, al inicio veía otras escenas, pero forzó su mente para que enfocasen a Mai, luego de unos minutos lo logró, pudo escuchar las conversaciones de Geogia con el doctor, su visita la primera vez con Layla, y una conversación que mantuvo el Dr. Hosefold con el Dr. Benson, pero luego se derrumbó.

-¡Naru!-gritó preocupado Lin. Corrió hacia el muchacho pero este estaba inconsciente.

-Déjame un momento-pidió el doctor, Lin dudó pero no tuvo opción-no se preocupen, él solo se sobreexigió, despertará en unas horas, parece ser que estuvo usando sus poderes.

-Debe haber intentado ver el pasado-contestó Lin mientras tomaba en brazos a Naru-tal vez intentó ver lo que sucedió aquí.

-Me pregunto si lo logró-preguntó Layla-¡Ay Oliver! No era necesario que llegaras a este punto-contestó ella llena de culpabilidad.

-Creo que él es el que más desesperado está por hallarla-murmuró Georgia-será mejor que lo lleves a su habitación-el mayor asintió-nosotros estaremos en la oficina de Layla.

Cuando Lin se fue, Georgia y el doctor se separaron de Layla.

-No pensé que llegaría al punto de colapsar-comentó sorprendido el doctor.

-Pues eso me confirma que él no se la llevó-contestó Georgia-aunque no me sorprenden sus acciones para con ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó intrigado el doctor.

-Eso es…secreto-contestó Georgia.

-¡Vamos Georgia! Eso me contestaste la vez anterior-se quejó el doctor-¿no puedes darme aunque sea un adelanto?

-No, sin embargo, estoy pensando cómo utilizaré esa información a mi favor-murmuró ella.

Naru no se despertó sino hasta la cena, Lin no se separó ni por un instante del muchacho, estaba preocupado por él, pero sabía que aunque hubiera querido él tampoco hubiera podido impedir que usara sus poderes, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a su rostro, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado que él haría algo como eso? Un quejido lo sacó de su ensoñación, Naru comenzaba a despertar.

-Al fin despiertas, ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Lin al muchacho.

-¿Lin?...qué…qué paso…-parecía que aún seguía desorientado-¿qué hora es?

-Son las ocho, te desplomaste en la sala experimental, ¡no puedo creer que hayas sido tan irresponsable!-reclamaba el mayor aunque tenía cuidado de no alzar la voz.

-Hmm…las ocho, ¡las ocho!-toda ensoñación se esfumó-Lin, ¿encontraron a Mai?-preguntó preocupado mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

-Nada aún, parece como si se hubiera esfumado por completo, nadie sabe nada, y las investigaciones no han sido nada concluyentes hasta ahora. ¿Lograste algo?

-No-contestó negando con la cabeza-había mucha interferencia, solo logré captar pequeños atisbos de ella, sin embargo, nada relevante.

-Ya veo.

-¿Te importaría divagar conmigo un momento?-preguntó Naru.

-¿ah?

-Me gustaría discutir algunas cosas.

-Bien, dime.

-Veamos-decía Naru mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación-Mai estaba inconsciente desde su llegada a Japón, por lo que dudo mucho que ella pudiera siquiera moverse por su propia cuenta…

-Entonces significa que alguien la ayudó a escapar.

-Exacto, pero ¿quién sería lo suficientemente hábil para orquestar todo esto?

-Tuvo que ser alguien que conociera el funcionamiento de la rama-decía Lin mientras tomaba asiento en la cama del muchacho-alguien que conociera los horarios, cámaras y demás cosas.

-No creo que sea alguien simple, todo esto estuvo bien planeado, aún no hay pistas y tienen casi 20 horas de ventaja, no será fácil seguirles el rastro.

-No creo que haya alguien lo suficientemente osado para hacer eso, es más, ella no conocía a nadie aquí, ¿quién simpatizaría tanto con ella para arriesgarse de esta manera?

-No lo sé-contestó Naru-será mejor ir a reunirnos con los demás-decía mientras caminaba-Lin, necesito que hagas un reconocimiento de la estancia de Mai aquí en Francia, quiénes tuvieron contacto con ella y todo ello-el hombre asintió con la cabeza-no descartes a nadie, ahora todos son sospechosos.

Ambos hombres se separaron, Lin fue a recopilar los datos pedidos y Naru se dirigió a la oficina de Layla. Se sentía un poco frustrado, había usado sus poderes y no había dado con nada, y para colmo había perdido muchas horas, demasiadas, dándole al secuestrador demasiada ventaja. Tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, giró la perilla e ingresó al lugar, la oficina estaba vacía.

-Tal vez estén cenando-murmuró. Cuando se disponía a salir Layla y compañía ingresaron al lugar.

-¡Oliver!-gritó emocionada Layla al ver al muchacho-¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias.

-Y ¿descubriste algo?-preguntó ella intrigada.

Él negó con la cabeza-Había mucha interferencia, solo pude captar atisbos de ella, pero nada coherente, aunque…-se volvió a Georgia-descubrí una conversación muy interesante entre el doctor Hosefold y cierta persona, parecían estar preocupados por algo.

Layla miraba expectante la escena, Georgia apretaba los dientes y había formado puños en los cuales sus nudillos se remarcaban fácilmente.

-Si quieres decir algo dilo de una vez y déjate de rodeos-escupió Georgia-no estoy de humor para juegos.

-¿Quieres que lo diga realmente?-preguntó desafiante y a la vez divertido-¿estás segura?

Georgia no contestó, desvió la mirada y se quedó inmóvil, Layla quería averiguar que pasaba pero parecía que ninguno hablaría.

-Dejémoslo por ahora-sugirió Naru-concentrémonos en resolver esto, ¿tienen alguna pista adicional?

-Nada-contestó Layla-desde que…colapsaste no hubo ningún nuevo indicio.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta casi las once de la noche, revisaron una y otra vez las pistas pero no llegaban a nada nuevo, ningún descubrimiento, extenuadas por la fatiga mental ambas se excusaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Naru se quedó en la oficina pensando en los datos que tenía, pensaba una y otra vez pero llegaba a misma conclusión, ella no podía haberlo hecho sola.

-Naru-Lin interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos del muchacho-veo que sigues aquí. Son las cuatro de la mañana

-Lin-contestó él-tú también deberías descansar, te ves extenuado.

-No más que tú-contestó el mayor-toma-dijo alargando un sobre-aquí está todo lo que solicitaste.

Naru tomó el sobre e inmediatamente comenzó a revisar todo los datos.

_Día 1: Arribo a la rama inglesa_

_Personas en contacto: _

_-Georgia Hiyomi._

_Personal médico_

_-Dr. Hosefold_

_-Dr. Richarson_

_-Dr. Delfant_

_-Enfermeras: Jessica Samuels, María Tursios, Carolina Efren._

_Día 2: Primer día en la sala experimental_

_Personas en contacto:_

_-Georgia Hiyomi_

_Personal médico_

_-Dr. Hosefold_

_-Dr. Richarson_

_-Dr. Delfant_

_-Enfermeros:Tania Cursot,Paul Fischer , Carolina Efren._

_Día 3: Segundo día en la sala experimental_

_Personas en contacto:_

_-Georgia Hiyomi_

_Personal médico_

_-Dr. Hosefold_

_-Dr. Sullivan_

_-Dr. Delfant_

_-Enfermeros: Jessica Samuels, María Tursios, Paul Fischer._

_Día 4: Tercer día en la sala experimental_

_Personas en contacto:_

_-Georgia Hiyomi_

_-Layla Hiyomi_

_-Oliver Daivies_

_-Lin Kuojo_

_Personal médico_

_-Dr. Hosefold_

_-Dr. Richarson_

_-Enfermeras: Jessica Samuels, María Tursios, Carolina Efren._

_Día 5: Fecha de desaparición_

_Personas en contacto_

_-Georgia Hiyomi_

_Personal médico_

_-Dr. Hosefold_

_-Dr. Richarson_

_-Dr. Delfant_

_-Dr. Benson_

_-Enfermeras: Jessica Samuels, María Tursios, Carolina Efren._

Cada día venía descrito con la serie de actividades realizadas en esos días, parece que Mai no había tenido mucho contacto con nadie excepto el personal médico y sus primas. Era curioso, el día que estuvo con mayor personal médico fue el día que desapareció, irónico. Miró otra vez las hojas esperando descubrir algo que llamara su atención. Los primeros atisbos de luz solar asomaban por la ventana de la oficina. Lin se mantuvo en silencio mientras Oliver hacía su análisis, hasta que de pronto el muchacho se puso de pie inmediatamente dejando caer al suelo el sobre que contuvo los papeles.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-preguntó preocupado el hombre.

-¡¿Cómo no lo vi antes?-dijo mirando desesperado a Lin-Necesito verificar una cosa-mientras se ponía de pie-vamos a la sala experimental.

Naru corrió a la sala experimental con Lin siguiéndole el paso, cuando llegaron un guardia pedía verificar su código de activación.

-No lo tenemos, pero es importante-contestó Naru lo más sereno que pudo-es relacionado a la desaparición de la Srta. Hiyomi.

-Lo siento, Dr. Davies. Pero ni siquiera yo tengo el código de acceso-contestó con pesar el hombre.

-Pues entonces llame al Dr. Hosefold-gruñó Naru, lo último que quería era pedirle ayuda a ese sujeto pero no podía hacer nada solo. El guardia dudó un momento, pero la mirada que Naru le dirigió le demostró que era mejor hacer lo que el joven le pedía. Luego de 20 minutos el doctor junto con Layla y Georgia llegaron al lugar.

-Se puede saber ¿por qué la prisa? Realmente necesit…-decía Layla.

-Abran la sala ahora-ordenó Naru cortando los argumentos de Layla. El doctor colocó su llave y luego del reconocimiento ocular y de voz la puerta se abrió, cuando llegaron a la sala el doctor rompió el silencio.

-Muchacho, ¿qué sucede?

-Según una investigación, Mai solo tuvo contacto con personal médico a excepción de nosotros cuatro-dijo señalando a los aludidos-por lo que alguien de ellos la secuestró.

-Y eso de dónde lo sacas-interrumpió Georgia-todo el personal que es designado a esta sala es de extremada confianza y…

-Dr. Hosefold-dijo Naru volviendo a ignorar a Georgia-¿nota algo diferente?-el médico miró extrañado al joven como si este hubiera perdido la razón, sin embargo hizo lo que lo pedía, se sentía algo solitario a decir verdad la sala, pero eso se debería tal vez a que era el turno nocturno.

-Nada anormal-contestó encogiéndose de hombros-todo esta tal cual debería.

-¿Está seguro?-preguntó de nuevo, él hombre asintió y él suspiró, tal vez no era la mejor forma de develar su descubrimiento si hacía que ellos pensaran-Falta el personal médico-miró a una enfermera mayor que sostenía una carpeta-Disculpe-pidió él-¿podría decirme en dónde está el médico a cargo?

Ella negó con la cabeza-El Dr. Benson no se acercó a su turno nocturno, pensé que con todo el revuelo el doctor tal vez se quedó fuera luego de que sellaran las salidas, pero no se comunicó para informar nada.

Naru asintió y volvió a los otros, Georgia volvían a apretar los puños con fuerza mientras que el Dr. Hosefold estaba desconcertado.

-Eso es imposible-murmuró Layla-¿intentas decir que el Dr. Benson se la llevó?

-No intento decirlo, lo estoy afirmando-contestó él.

-El Dr. Benson no haría eso-objetó el Dr. Hosefold-Robert es confiable, sin mencionar que es un gran colega y amigo de la familia Hiyomi, él jamás haría eso.

-Es la única explicación posible, la última persona en contacto con Mai, la persona que conoce bien las instalaciones y la persona que no está presente en su puesto de trabajo…todo ello recae el la persona del Dr. Robert Benson.

.

.

.

_En algún lugar_

¿Por qué mi cabeza me duele horrores? Bueno, no es tan malo, eso significa que estoy viva ¿verdad? ¿Me preguntó dónde estaré? Alguien…alguien está afuera, alguien está conmigo, se siente bien, ¿qué fue eso que sentí en mi mejilla? ¿un beso? Tengo mucho sueño, creo que…creo que volveré a dormir, me siento muy cansada.

_-Uff, el tiempo se pasa volando cuando la pasas bien, bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir, no te preocupes preciosa, espérame regresaré pronto, no vayas a irte a ninguna parte._

¿Quién está ahí? ¿quién es usted? ¿qué está diciendo? ¿dónde estoy? ¿por qué no me puedo mover? Oyó un suspiro. Luego oyó la voz de otro hombre, no entendía lo que hablaban, sólo podía captar atisbos de la conversación.

_-Bueno, pero ¿qué esperabas? Después de todo tú te ganaste su rencor con creces, no creo que exista otra persona a la que Oliver odie más en todas las ramas que a ti._

¿Oliver? ¿Había oído bien?

_-Esperar a que nuestra bella durmiente despierte, y luego…ya veremos-suspiró con impaciencia-de todas maneras necesito el reporte de Oliver…_

_-Parece que Oliver es más desconfiado que antes…_

Estaba segura que habían dicho Oliver, ¿se referían a Naru? ¿Naru, dónde estas?

_-Parece que las cosas serán un poco más sencillas, pero él tiene razón, tú eres todo un dolor de muela._

¿Quién es usted? ¿qué está diciendo? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Mai tranquilízate-pidió una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Gene!-gritó ella al verlo-¡no sabes cuánto me alegra verte!

-Gracias.

-Hmm, ¿por qué me agradeces?-preguntó ella.

-Porque me ayudaste a salvar a Noll, y no solo eso, encontraste mi cuerpo.

Ella lo miró sin entender, ¿acaso lo que había visto no era un sueño?

-No lo es-respondió él-escúchame con atención, a partir de ahora las cosas te serán más difíciles, pero tienes que ser fuerte.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En estos momentos estás en manos de otra persona-Mai lo miró alarmada, ¿es que acaso nunca estaría en control de sí misma alguna vez?-no te alteres, esta persona no te hará daño, él te ayudará.

-¿Él? ¿quién es él?

-Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma, es probable que no estemos en contacto por algún tiempo, pero no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver.

-Espera, ¿qué significa eso?

-Confía en él-susurró Gene antes de desaparecer.

-¡Gene!-gritó Mai abriendo los ojos con un sobresalto.

-_Veo que al fin despiertas, ya me estaba preocupando-_contestó una voz.

Mai miró desorientada, estaba acostada mirando el techo de una cabaña, buscó a la persona de quien era la voz, y observó a un hombre entrado en años, cercano a los 60 tal vez aunque irradiaba una vitalidad increíble.

-¿Quién…quién es usted?-preguntó ella y el hombre cambió el rostro de sonrisa a uno de asombro.

Alerta: Creo que me será difícil describir a Georgia, por lo que…. Ay no puedo resistirlo más, visiten mi perfil y encontrarán una idea de cómo imaginé a Georgia, creo que esta imagen le hace justicia.


	15. Chapter 15 Orden de ataque

Capítulo 15: Orden de ataque

.

.

.

Apreciaran que a narro la historia desde diferentes puntos de vista y también de diferentes narradores. Espero que estos giros no los mareen y entiendan la historia tal y como espero.

.

.

-_Veo que al fin despiertas, ya me estaba preocupando-_contestó una voz.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, el panorama frente a mí eran unos gruesos troncos colocados de forma ordenada, tardé unos segundos en comprender que era el techo del lugar en el que me encontraba. Mi cuerpo estaba en posición horizontal y yacía sobre una mullida cama.

_-¿Qué hago en una cabaña?-pensé rápidamente._

-¿Quién…quién es usted?-pregunté y el hombre cambió el rostro de sonrisa a uno de asombro.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada durante los siguientes cinco minutos hasta que el hombre rompió en risa. Mai lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco, ¿en qué manos había caído?

-Jajaja, tanta preparación…jajaja tanta cautela, y sin…jajaja…sin embargo caigo ante una ridiculez como esta-contestó el hombre volviéndose a reír, miró en mi dirección mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada intentando comprender lo que decía-_Se me olvidaba que no hablas francés, ¿cierto?-_contestó el hombre en japonés-¿ahora si me entiendes?

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, el japonés de este hombre era algo rudo pero entendible. Dediqué una vez más una mirada a mí alrededor y traté de sentarme en la cama, cosa que produjo un dolor en mi costado y pude observar un gran bulto en mi pierna izquierda.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunté casi en un susurro, sentía la garganta reseca-¿quién es usted?

El hombre me dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de hablar-Estás en una cabaña, el lugar no te lo diré por ahora, hmm, pero puedo decirte que aún estamos en Francia.

-¿Francia?-pregunté con asombro-¿cómo viajé a otro continente? Esto debe ser un sueño, uno muy raro por cierto.

-No estas soñando, dime niña, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Miré a todos lados tratando de pensar con claridad. ¿Qué era cierto y que no? ¡Naru! Pensé rápidamente, sí, estaba con Naru antes de …del choque, recordaba un auto, luego, mucha luz a mi alrededor, el dolor, sí, recordaba el dolor, mi cuerpo me dolía mucho. Alguien hablaba de cirugía, saqué fuerzas de no sé dónde y exigí ver a Oliver. Cierto, Oliver era Naru, él estaba conmigo y le mostré a Gene, un momento ¿le mostré?

El sujeto miraba cada expresión de la muchacha, parecía que ella estuviera en una batalla mental tratando de organizar su mente, tenía el ceño arrugado y por momentos su cara reflejaba dolor.

-¿Dónde esta Nar..Oliver? Necesito hablar con él-dijo luego de unos momentos.

-Me temo que eso no se puede-respondió el hombre con calma-el Dr. Davies está lejos de aquí.

-¿Davies? ¿quién es él?-preguntó ella confundida.

-Oliver…Oliver Davies, ¿acaso no es tu amigo?-preguntó él.

-Davies-murmuró Mai, ella sabía su verdadero nombre pero no su apellido-¿estamos hablando de Oliver quien tiene un hermano gemelo?

-Por supuesto, el joven Eugene-contestó el hombre tranquilo-Dime, ¿qué recuerdas?

Mai lo miró con desconfianza por un momento-¿Por qué debería confiar en usted? Ni siquiera sé quién es o por qué estamos aquí.

-Es aceptable-contestó el hombre asintiendo-Mi nombre es Robert Benson, mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Taniyama Mai, Benson-san-contestó ella cortésmente.

El hombre simplemente sonrió ante tal afirmación-Taniyama ¿eh? Así que ese es tu nombre.

-Dígame Benson-san, ¿por qué no puedo ver a Oliver?-preguntó ella mientras analizaba la forma de escapar.

-Ni lo pienses-ella se sobresaltó-solo empeorarás las cosas, ya causaste muchos líos.

-Yo no he hecho nada.

-Eso piensas tú-dijo Benson mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la pequeña habitación-realmente jamás pensé que sería así-suspiró, se le notaba muy cansado-lo mejor es que no te acerques a tus amigos.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-contestó Mai gritando-esto es un secuestro, no puede retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad-el hombre rodó los ojos y se acercó con una bandeja.

-Será mejor que comas algo, luego hablaremos con más calma.

-No pienso comer nada-afirmó ella cruzándose de brazos sin poder evitar realizar una pequeña mueca de dolor-no confío en usted-soltó.

-Terca igual que ella-murmuró por lo bajo-haz lo que quieras, pero no te quejes después.

Luego de esto, él se dirigió hacia la puerta y desapareció. Mai inmediatamente intentó ponerse de pie y salir corriendo, pero en cuanto se descubrió vió que su pierna izquierda estaba enyesada, intentó ignorar el dolor que sentía y logró mantenerse de pie solo unos segundos antes de desplomarse, apretó con fuerza los dientes reprimiendo el aullido de dolor.

_-¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar? Naru, ¡ayúdame!-sollozaba mentalmente antes de perder la conciencia._

.

.

.

En la rama francesa

-Confirmado-contestó el Dr. _Delfant-_Robert no está en su habitación y muchas de sus cosas personales tampoco.

-Tampoco hay rastros de su presencia en la rama francesa-contestó Georgia-¡Ese bastardo…!-gruñía con los puños apretados-No irá muy lejos.

-¿Cuántas horas llevan de ventaja?-preguntó Layla.

-Al menos 28 horas-contestó Naru-lo mejor será revisar y rastrear las cuentas de Benson y también revisar si usó su pasaporte, aunque realmente dudo que haya salido del país no está de más revisar.

-Aún no puedo creerlo-decía Layla-él Dr. Benson siempre fue muy amigo de la familia, ¿por qué haría algo así?

-Aún no lo creo tampoco-contestó Hosefold-además si tú teoría es correcta, ¿cómo es que salió sin ser visto?

-Cambio de cama-contestó Naru impasible-escuché eso antes de que usted terminara su turno. Él pudo haberla escondido en el contenedor de ropa y sacarla así al exterior.

-Srta. Georgia-irrumpió una joven.

-¿Qué sucede Rita? -preguntó la mujer irritada-Más vale que sea algo importante.

-Lo es señorita, el cuartel general-todos miraron sorprendidos a la muchacha-solicita la presencia de todos.

_Oficina Central-Rama Francesa, 6:48 a.m._

-Buenos días-saludaron todos.

-Buenos días-contestó el hombre que habló la vez anterior-tengo entendido que ya tienen un sospechoso del incidente.

-Así es-contestó Naru luego de un largo silencio-según mis conjeturas el autor de todo esto es el Dr. Robert Benson.

-¿Benson?-comentó incrédulo-¿estás seguro joven?

Naru alzó una ceja ante la palabra joven – Si tiene una mejor teoría me encantaría escucharla-contestó Naru tranquilo.

-No es que dude de sus capacidades doctor, es que simplemente eso es imposible-contestó el hombre negando con la cabeza-Benson es uno de los hombres con más confianza en esta rama, es por eso que su acusación es grave, ¿podría saber sus argumentos?

-No vine aquí a perder mi tiempo con juegos-contestó Naru sin perder la calma-mis razonamientos no se deben a simples intuiciones, los hechos sindican al único posible sospechoso, Robert Benson.

-Señor-intervino Georgia-hemos registrado la rama de pies a cabeza y no hay rastros de él, también faltan objetos personales y fue el último en contacto con Elise.

El hombre no miró ni por un instante a Georgia, todo el tiempo mantuvo una mirada seria en Naru y éste le siguió el juego, ninguno bajó la mirada. En el lugar no solo estaba aquel hombre, también estaban otros directivos sentados en una mesa rectangular junto a él, los cuales se limitaban a mirar la escena. Al final uno de ellos se puso de pie y rompió el silencio.

-Tomaremos su palabra Dr. Davies-contestó el hombre-Entonces no queda más remedio, otorgo el permiso para comenzar la persecución de Robert Benson, a partir de ahora es considerado un traidor y todos sus derechos como miembro de la rama francesa quedan revocados, su estatus…

-Espera un momento-interrumpió el hombre que había hablado antes-no crees que es un poco precipitado que…

-Guarda silencio-espetó el otro-la orden está dada-dijo dirigiéndose a los demás-esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo Dr. Davies-Naru asintió-en cuanto a usted Srta. Georgia-la mujer se puso rígida-le otorgo permiso de encabezar la cacería de Benson y de usar los recursos de la rama francesa como vea conveniente.

-Gracias señor por la confianza-contestó la muchacha.

-Sin embargo-agregó-si falla, no está demás decirle las consecuencias de sus actos-Georgia tragó antes de asentir-por eso confiaré los permisos a la Srta. Layla, ninguna acción se hará sin su aprobación-Layla asintió-eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Los presentes se retiraron y quedaron los directivos solos otra vez.

-Se puede saber ¡¿qué rayos fue eso?-preguntó indignado el hombre primero.

-Johnson-amenazó el segundo-cuida tu lenguaje, no sea que tu lengua termine tu vida siendo aún joven.

-Así que finalmente lo hizo-comentó una mujer mayor-no imaginaba que sería él quien lo hiciera.

-Es una lástima-contestó otro hombre-pero que se puede esperar, lo lleva en la sangre.

-Legado o no, Benson pagará caro su osadía-contestó el segundo.

-¿Cómo pueden hablar así de él? Siempre nos fue leal y…-Argumentaba el primero.

-Eso no fue nunca cierto-contestó el segundo-el hecho que nunca se rebelara no significa que sea leal. La lealtad tiene otro significado, tú no sabes a lo que nos referimos, pero de algo si estamos seguros, Benson no los hará fácil.

Aclaraciones:

Cada rama tiene una parte administrativa y de campo. Layla y Georgia tienen cargos en esas áreas, Georgia es la encargada de planificación y es la estratega de la rama. Layla pertenece al área investigativa. Pero a parte de esto, cada rama tiene una Oficina Central, ellos son se podrían decir los dueños reales de las ramas. La Oficina Central de la rama francesa está conformada por seis personas, Johnson es él representante mas no el jefe, él se encarga de transmitir los acuerdos que disponen entre los seis, siendo además el más joven, de unos aproximadamente 40 años. Los demás, son cercanos a los 50 o 60 años, se podría decir que son los lobos viejos y las verdaderas mentes tras el funcionamiento de cada rama. También son los encargados de autorizar los experimentos y los "estudios especiales" en personas. Naru tiene 19 y Mai tiene 18. Sabrán más de Benson y la reacción de los directivos hacia Benson de esa forma en los siguientes capítulos.


	16. Chapter 16 Dolorosas verdades

Capítulo 16: Dolorosas verdades

.

.

.

Rama francesa

Luego de la reunión con los directivos, Naru y Lin se rezagaron del grupo y encargó otra tarea a Lin.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de Benson?-preguntó en voz baja.

-No mucho-admitió el mayor.

-Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas de Benson, vida, trayectoria y más. Necesito saber a quién nos enfrentamos-Lin asintió y separó del grupo.

_Ring,ring,ring _hizo el móvil de Naru, cuando miró la pantalla se sorprendió, no esperaba esta llamada.

_(En japonés)_

-Diga Matzusaki-san-saludó él.

-¿Naru?-preguntó dudosa Ayako-¿cómo…cómo está Mai?

El muchacho tardó en contestar, se debatía entre decirles la verdad o no, pero existía la posibilidad de que Mai se pusiera en contacto con ellos, si lo hacía tal vez hubiera la esperanza de encontrarla a tiempo.

-Matzusaki-san-dijo él en forma cautelosa-¿estás aún en contacto con todos?

-Sí, ¿por qué?, estamos en la iglesia de John y….

-Perfecto-exclamó satisfecho-colócame en altavoz.

-¿eh? Naru este es un móvil no un teléfono de oficina-contestó ella.

-Pues entonces cuando estén frente a un teléfono vuelve a llamar, es importante-dijo finalizando la llamada.

-Ese mocoso…-decía Ayako mirando aún su móvil como si esperara que alguna voz saliera de ahí a pesar de que la llamada había finalizado.

-Oe, Ayako-llamó el monje-¿qué pasó?

-John, ¿tienes un algún teléfono?-este asintió-¿puedes hacer una llamada de larga distancia?-él volvió a asentir-genial-afirmó aún enfadada.

.

.

-Diga-saludó Oliver en inglés.

-Ya estás en altavoz-contestó Ayako en japonés al otro lado de la línea-será mejor que haya sido…

-¿Están todos reunidos?-interrumpió Naru.

-Sí, estamos todos-afirmó el monje-¿por qué tanto misterio, Naru-chan?

Un suspiro se oyó, el grupo reunido alrededor del teléfono se sorprendió y se miraron todos entre sí.

_-Dr. Davies, necesitamos que vea los siguientes documentos-_se oyó a una voz femenina decir en inglés.

-_Déjelos en la oficina de Layla, estoy ocupado-_contestó él también en inglés.

-_De acuerdo, Dr. Davies._

-¿Naru? ¿sigues ahí?-preguntó Masako.

-Sí-afirmó el muchacho-necesito decirles algo delicado-contuvo el aliento un momento y luego soltó de golpe la siguiente frase-Mai ha desaparecido de la rama francesa.

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron todos sorprendidos.

.

.

Volví a sentir el terrible dolor de cabeza, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría este malestar?, abrí los ojos lentamente para volver a encontrar el mismo paisaje, unos gruesos troncos ordenados sobre mi cabeza. Alguien me había levantado del suelo y acostado en la cama. Un rugido hizo que centrara mi atención en otra cosa, tenía hambre. Busqué con la mirada y encontré que la bandeja de comida aún seguía ahí. La acerqué hacia mí y estaba a punto de probar bocado cuando de repente fui consciente de mi realidad otra vez.

-¿Qué sucedería si la comida estaba envenenada?-pensé rápidamente y solté de inmediato el panecillo que había tomado.

-No temas, no intento matarte-contestó una voz en forma irónica-a menos que el aburrimiento se considere una forma de asesinato.

Volteé la cabeza con violencia, y me sorprendió que no me hubiera hecho daño. El mismo hombre con el que hablé anteriormente estaba de pie recostado contra el marco de la puerta y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-Puedes comer sin miedo-prosiguió él cuando seguía mirándolo sin tocar la comida-no le he puesto nada.

Estudié al hombre y algo en mi interior me decía que podía confiar en él. Arriesgándome alargué la mano y me llevé el panecillo a la boca. Era dulce, muy dulce, pero el hambre no me permitió apreciar nada más. Tomé de inmediato otro luego de finalizar el primero y así sucesivamente hasta desaparecer toda la bandeja. El sujeto me dedicó una sonrisa paternal y sin hacer ruido volvió a sentarse en lugar de la vez anterior. Mientras devoraba todo recorrí con la vista el lugar. La habitación donde nos encontrábamos era pequeña, había un ropero de tosca madera de dos cuerpos y un espejo en una de las caras, una pequeña cama y a su lado una mesa de noche, existía una ventana que estaba a un lado de la cama y daba al exterior, la puerta estaba frente a la cama. El hombre estaba sentado en una silla a un lado de la cama con vista a la ventana.

Luego de limpiar la bandeja me giré en dirección a él, sin embargo, su atención se centraba en la ventana, estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos. El silencio se mantuvo y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, los minutos pasaban y él seguía sin moverse, por un momento pensé que se había quedado dormido pero sus ojos indicaban que me equivocaba. Mientras esperaba a que dijese algo caí en la cuenta que era alguien ya mayor, ¿60 tal vez?, se le veía cansado, mucho, y esto no parecía ser reciente, y también algo triste, los ojos cafés reflejaban seguridad y mucha preocupación, algo contradictorio. ¿Qué afligiría tanto a esa persona? No parecía malo en absoluto. Su cabello grisáceo cubría gran parte de su cabeza aunque el frente estaba algo despoblado marcando una frente amplia y llana. No tenía barba y usaba gafas de montura oscura que enmarcaba su rostro y su mandíbula cuadrada. Por la forma en la que se sentaba podía decir que era alguien alto, y su postura indicaba que aún estaba en forma.

-Señorita-soltó de repente rompiendo el silencio y también mi concentración-¿cómo se siente?-preguntó manteniendo la mirada aún en la ventana.

Analicé su pregunta antes de responder, no me sentía mal, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, aunque sentía los músculos agarrotados.

-Bien-contesté-aunque algo entumida-dije mientras estiraba los brazos con cuidado porque sentía una ligera molestia en el lado izquierdo, aquello hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar-prosiguió mirando todavía hacia la ventana-dime, ¿entiendes en qué situación te encuentras?-negué con la cabeza lentamente-¿te gustaría saber?-asentí-bien, pero antes debes prometer que primero escucharás antes de formar cualquier juicio, ¿de acuerdo?-asentí nuevamente-¿cuál es tu nombre?

Lo miré extrañada-Creo habérselo dicho ya antes, Benson-san, soy Mai, Mai Taniyama-dejó de mirar por la ventana y giró en mi dirección.

-Ese no es del todo cierto-intenté discutir pero el alzó la mano deteniéndome-primero escucha. Puede que hasta ahora lo haya sido sin embargo ese no es el real, al menos no al principio. Naciste en Dordoña, Francia, tu nombre era Elise; tu verdadera madre, Selene, escogió ese nombre para ti, aún recuerdo como luchó con tu padre para escoger tu nombre-dijo sonriendo al recordarlo.

-Creo que se equivoca de persona-interrumpí, me dedicó una mirada de advertencia-lo siento.

-Como decía, tu familia pertenecía a una organización psíquica de gran escala. Según ciertos cálculos tú deberías contener un gran poder, heredado de una línea sanguínea muy antigua, se esperaba mucho de ti-alcé las cejas de incredulidad-y eso atrajo a muchas personas codiciosas.

Aquel relato no tenía pies ni cabeza para mí, era obvio que estaban confundidos, esperaría a que terminara el cuento y luego le explicaría la verdad.

-La organización a la que tus padres pertenecían se interesó mucho en ti, pero el trabajo de tus padres hizo difícil compartir mucho tiempo contigo. Por ello dispusieron de alguien que cuidara de ti, su nombre era María, de inmediato surgió entre ustedes una gran afinidad y parecía ser tu madre más que la propia Selene. El tiempo pasó y la organización se impacientaba, querían saber si tú realmente tenías esos poderes o si simplemente hubo errores de cálculo, para comprobarlo harían una prueba contigo, aunque debo de admitir que si el resultado era positivo esa solo sería la primera de muchas-suspiró-tres días antes de la prueba programada María desapareció sin dejar rastro y tú junto con ella. Las buscaron por días, y estos días se transformaron en meses y los meses en años-sus ojos se ensombrecieron-tus padres te buscaron por todos lados y la organización movió sus propios recursos para hallarte pero nadie logró dar contigo.

Una historia impresionante, pensé. Se detuvo como tratando de hilar sus ideas antes de proseguir.

-Los años pasaron y el caso simplemente se dejó y olvidó. Un nuevo prodigio había llegado a esa organización, un par de niños cuyos poderes eran excepcionales y la división francesa entonces también detuvo su búsqueda.

-Estos niños prodigio pertenecían a la división inglesa y muchos científicos de diversas ramas comenzaron a trabajar con ellos, lamentablemente la madre interrumpió las investigaciones y para desdicha de ellos volvieron a quedarse sin objeto de estudio. Años después, muchos miembros de tu familia murieron en un accidente, un caso complejo debo admitir, que costó la vida de tu padre, tus tíos y algunos miembros más que integraban el grupo. Tu madre, al no tener más hijos cuidó de tus dos primas hasta que una rara enfermedad acabó por ganarle la batalla también-sus ojos se pusieron tristes por un momento-ellas se hicieron cargo de tu caso y reabrieron el archivo guardado por muchos años, solicitaron apoyo de nuevo, pero ningún voluntario apareció. Finalmente una de ellas logró dar con una persona que podría encontrarte, su talento era reconocido por todas las divisiones de esta organización, sin embargo, las probabilidades de éxito eran casi nulas.

Creo que de esta historia saldría un buen guión para una película, pensé irónicamente. Estaba 100% segura que aquello no era más que una simple confusión. La verdadera Elise debía todavía estar perdida, eso, si es que aún estaba con vida. Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentir cierta incomodidad en la boca del estómago cada vez que el hombre narraba algo más, tal vez solo serían ideas mías, pero no me gustaba el rumbo de esta historia.

-Y así como su reputación afirmaba logró dar contigo, algo sorprendente, ¿verdad?

-Realmente no lo creo-contesté con cautela-lo hubiera sido si yo realmente hubiera sido Elise, pero parece que esa persona se equivocó y me trajeron a este lugar por error-mis palabras debieron sonarle a chiste porque tuvo un ataque de risa que no se detuvo hasta después de mucho.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿intentas decir que Oliver se equivocó?-sugirió divertido aún. Aquel nombre hizo que mi mente despertara de la modorra en la cual todavía estaba sumergida.

-¿Oliver?

-Claro, él fue el que dio contigo. Te encontró no mucho después de llegar a Japón, debo de aceptar que me sorprendió que no informara de inmediato que ya te había hallado, aunque tengo una ligera idea del porqué-murmuró al final más para sí mismo.

-El archivo-dije con voz queda.

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó, mas no pude contestarle. Estaba en shock, el archivo, el archivo que encontré cuando fui a su oficina. ¿Acaso era cierto todo lo que este hombre acababa de decir?

_Inicio del Flashback_

_Mai fue a la oficina de Naru, tocó pero nadie le respondió, abrió la puerta y vio que Naru estaba dormido sobre un fólder, ¿acaso planeaba pasar la noche ahí? Se disponía a levantarlo cuando unas fotografías pertenecientes al archivo llamaron su atención, eran las fotos de los padres de Mai. ¿Por qué Naru tenía eso?_

_-Shibuya-san-decía mientras sacudía su hombro-Shibuya-san despierte._

_Pero parecía una roca que no se movía._

_-¡Naru!-grito en el oído del muchacho, él se sobresaltó y miró a la persona que le había gritado._

_-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó molesto._

_-Yo también podría hacerte la misma pregunta-contestó ella molesta mientras señalaba el archivo. Él dirigió una mirada hacia donde Mai le indicaba y se sobresaltó, cerró de golpe la carpeta._

_-No necesito darte explicaciones-respondió él mientras guardaba la carpeta en su escritorio._

_-¿Cómo que no necesitas darme explicaciones? ¿Por qué rayos tienes unos archivos de mis padres?-gritaba ella exaltada._

_Fin del flashback_

Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro. ¿Por qué el destino seguía contra mí? Ya era malo haber sufrido un, no que digo, varios accidentes, sino que ahora venía a descubrir que la persona quien creía ser era una mentira, toda mi vida era una farsa. El tiempo pasó lentamente mientras me retorcía interiormente mientras que el hombre que había hecho pedazos mi mundo seguía sentado cerca de mí sin decir una palabra.

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo que desapareció?-gritó Ayako golpeando al mismo tiempo con la palma de la mano la mesa de madera en la que estaban todos congregados a fin de oír mejor por el altavoz del teléfono.

-Tranquilízate, Matzusaki-san-intentó John.

-Naru, esta no es una broma divertida-advirtió el monje.

-No es ninguna broma-contestó sin inmutarse-hace más de 24 horas uno de los médicos a su cargo se llevó a Mai de las instalaciones, estamos rastreando sus movimientos con la esperanza de dar lo más pronto posible con ellos.

-¿Qué tan complicadas son las cosas?-preguntó Yasuhara hablando por primera vez.

-Nada bueno, la persona que se la llevó hizo un buen trabajo, y estamos haciendo todo lo posible por hallarlos. Por eso les pido, si Mai se pone en contacto con ustedes, deben informarme inmediatamente, no podemos perder tiempo.

_-Dr. Davies, necesit….-_comenzó una voz en el fondo en inglés.

-Tengo que colgar, llámenme si saben algo-finalizó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie sabia qué decir, estaban abatidos y lo peor, estaban lejos.

.

.

.

-¡Naru!-exclamó Lin-tengo lo que me solicitaste-decía mientras le extendió un sobre manila, el muchacho lo tomó y procedió a examinar los documentos contenidos.

-Lin-llamó el muchacho al rato-aquí falta información.

-Lo sé-contestó de inmediato-eso es todo lo que pude conseguir.

-¿Qué hay del resto?

-Estan como archivos clasificados, intenté desbloquearlos pero me fue imposible, están con una codificación especial.

-¿Codificación especial? ¿con cuál?

-La de la Oficina Central.

.

.

.

Oficina Central-Rama Francesa

*Miembros integrantes:

-Benjamín Johnson: vocero del grupo de seis. Orden de importancia: seis

-Catherine Regginols: miembro de grupo de seis. Orden de importancia: tres

-George Felord: presidente del grupo de seis. Orden de importancia: uno

-Julian Messaluf: vicepresidente del grupo de seis. Orden de importancia: dos

-André Lafayette: miembro de grupo de seis. Orden de importancia: cuatro

-Fermín Postrielf: miembro de grupo de seis. Orden de importancia: cinco

.

.

-Acabo de enterarme de cierto incidente interesante-comentó André al resto. André Lafayette era un hombre con muchas características similares al grupo de personas sentadas, entrado en años y con escaza cabellera grisácea mostraba un intelecto que se reflejaba en la forma de hablar y en la seguridad de su mirar-alguien estuvo hurgando donde no debe.

-Si te refieres al cajón de tu ropa interior créeme que no existe nada interesante-comentó Johnson. Benjamín era el más joven del grupo de seis, con una cabella rubia y un ceño ligeramente acentuado hacía que su delgado rostro se ensombreciera, alto y delgado vestido con traje gris proyectaba una imagen de seguridad con un ligero toque beligerante.

-Deberías madurar-contestó entrecerrando los ojos André-el hecho que Felord te halla hecho quedar en ridículo no significa que debas cargártela conmigo.

-¿Qué descubriste?-preguntó la mujer ignorando la pelea entre ambos hombres.

-Según el sistema de codificación alguien intentó abrir ciertos archivos codificados.

-Déjame adivinar, archivos de Benson, ¿correcto?-habló Postrielf. André asintió-Felord…

-Ya lo sé-contestó sin alarmarse Felord. Este hombre lo último que sería en este mundo es intimidado, la experiencia y la astucia la reflejaba en sus ojos verdes y la paciencia de un cazador al acecho se reflejaba en su semblante, siendo el mayor de todos no reflejaba ningún tipo de cansancio y todo su ser decía a gritos eficiencia. Con un todavía considerable volumen de cabello entre rojizo grisáceo y Felord era el prototipo ideal de liderazgo que muchos desearían alcanzar-dejémosle jugar un poco más, debo suponer que vuestro sistema de codificación sigue siendo tan bueno como siempre-dijo mirando de soslayo a André-y se realmente comienzan a fastidiar más de la cuenta simplemente los sacaremos del juego.

-¿Jugando hasta tarde otra vez?-preguntó Catherine. Felord contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

-El ajedrez, Regginols, siempre es un deporte interesante.

-Y en esta partida el oponente sería Benson, ¿cierto?-intervino Julian-me pregunto que saldrá de todo esto.

-Con jaque al rey como es obvio-respondió Felord.

-Sí, pero la pregunta es ¿al tuyo o al de él?-preguntó Julian.

-Por el bien de todos esperemos que al suyo-finalizó Felord.


	17. Chapter 17 Retazos

Capítulo 17: Retazos

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve sentada en ese lugar, solo fui consciente que el tiempo transcurría porque las sombras que proyectaban los objetos en esta habitación comenzaron a alargarse y desaparecer para fusionarse todo en una misma oscuridad. Benson se mantuvo en silencio y alejado de mí todo el tiempo, solamente abandonó su posición por unos momentos para encender la luz y regresó luego a su asiento. Mi mirada seguía perdida mientras mi mente se asemejaba a un terreno que hubiera sido bombardeado, las cosas que ese hombre me había dicho eran dolorosas, pero algo en mi interior me decía que no había nada de falso en sus palabras. Las lágrimas salieron silenciosamente pero no podía ni siquiera moverme, tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo, pero el dolor que sentía en mi interior estaba muy lejos de todo dolor físico que hubiera experimentado hasta ahora.

-Soy una completa mentira-murmuré finalmente-todo este tiempo no he sido nada más que una mentira.

-Eso no es cierto, el hecho que tu nombre halla cambiado no significa que no sigas siendo tú-contestó desde su asiento.

-¡Todo lo que creía hasta ahora era una mentira!-le grité con todas mis fuerzas-mis padres me mintieron, ellos jamás me quisieron-en ese momento no pude resistirlo más y quebré en llanto, Benson se acercó lentamente y me abrazó con cuidado.

-María lo hizo para protegerte, ella te amaba por sobre muchas cosas, jamás dudes de su amor-dijo él-y con respecto a tus verdaderos padres, no hubo ni un solo día te lo aseguro que no pensaran en ti.

-Mi madre me robó mi felicidad-respondí entre llantos.

-María te dio la oportunidad de tener una vida-respondió Benson tomando mi rostro entre sus manos-una oportunidad que nunca hubieras tenido de haberte quedado con Selene, fuiste una niña normal con amigos y las cosas típicas de una adolescente.

-Ellos me dejaron sola-dije tratando de esquivar su penetrante mirada azul-me abandonaron, se fueron y me dejaron atrás.

-¿Te abandonaron?-preguntó un poco confuso Benson.

-Mi padre murió cuando era pequeña y mi madre cuando estaba en la primaria-dije en un murmullo.

-María jamás pensó que su enfermedad se desarrollaría tan rápido-respondió acunando a Mai en su pecho-pero estoy seguro que ella te amó hasta su último aliento.

_Inicio del Flashback_

_-Mamá, por favor, no me dejes-suplicaba Mai a una mujer moribunda en la cama de un hospital._

_-Mi niña, lo siento, lo siento tanto, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo contigo-respondió la débil mujer._

_-Entonces llévame contigo, no quiero quedarme sola-lloró desconsolada la pequeña Mai._

_-Te he amado desde que te vi, y no ha pasado ni un solo día en que lamente el tiempo que hemos compartido juntas, eres una niña especial Mai, una niña muy fuerte._

_-No mamá, no soy fuerte si tú no estás, quédate por favor, no te vayas._

_-Te amo Mai, recuérdalo siempre-la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa a la pequeña-mientras esté en tu corazón jamás te abandonaré. Te quiero-terminó la mujer con un suspiro antes de cerrar sus cansados ojos y el monitor que registraba los latidos de su corazón emitía un sonido sordo._

_-Mamá, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes-gritaba Mai desconsolada mientras una enfermera la sujetaba con fuerza intentando alejarla de la camilla._

_-No déjeme-forcejeaba Mai-quiero ir donde mi mamá, no me aparten de ella…Mamá…_

_Fin del flashback_

Recordé las últimas palabras que ella me dijo y mi llanto se hizo más acentuado, me acurré más cerca de Benson, no importaba en esos momentos si estaba bien o mal, simplemente quería menguar un poco mi dolor. Benson se limitó a abrazarme mientras se mecía lentamente como intentando tranquilizarme, no sé cuánto pasó antes que el cansancio me doblegara y volviera a quedar dormida, otra vez.

.

.

Después de que la muchacha se quedara dormida la coloqué con cuidado de nuevo en la cama, la arropé y salí despacio de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta la oí murmurar algunas palabras.

-_Mamá…_

Mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación vi que mi camisa estaba mojada, realmente no le di mucha importancia. Sé que no era la mejor forma de decirle sobre su vida, pero no tenía tiempo para delicadezas, mientras tomaba mi pijama encendí la laptop que descansaba sobre la mesa de trabajo que tenía mi habitación. A diferencia de la habitación de Elise, la mía era un poco más grande, tenía una cama y una pequeña mesa de noche, un baño, un ropero y un set de cómputo en la mesa en la que solía a veces trabajar. Suspiré mientras esperaba que cargara la computadora, en toda mi vida, jamás pensé que terminaría refugiándome aquí. Construí esta cabaña hará unos 15 años, luego del revuelo del caso Hiyomi anhelaba un poco de paz. Como siempre esta propiedad la equipé con todo lo necesario para cualquier emergencia.

-¿Irónico ahora no Selene? De todas las personas, jamás pensé que sería yo quien secuestrara a tu hija, otra vez-ahora realmente comprendía cómo se sintió María hace 18 años.

La computadora una vez encendida comencé una revisión de rutina, la cabaña estaba escondida en la profundidad del bosque, pero no hay de más ser precavido, monitoreé las cámaras que tenía desperdigadas por los alrededores, todo sin novedad.

Cuidadosamente me introducí a la base de datos de la rama francesa, no quería que rastrearan mi IP por ello activé mis medidas de seguridad virtuales, cada 15 minutos mi IP cambiaría y daría distintas posiciones en el globo, no quería demorarme mucho.

-Así que ya se dieron cuenta, esperaba que lo hubieran hecho ya-dije mientras leía el comunicado. Se había dado la orden de caza hacia mí y todos mis beneficios como miembro quedaban anulados-¿Acaso crees Felord que eso me detendrá? Supongo que ya comenzaste la partida de ajedrez-sonreí ante la idea-siempre quise enfrentarme a ti, supongo que después de años de espera lograré mi cometido, ahora me toca mover a mí.

.

.

Ok, sé que este capítulo es extremadamente corto y es insuficiente dada la espera a la cual los he sometido. Pero promteto que el siguiente será más largo, y es que si partía el siguiente capítulo no tendría el mismo impacto. Cuídense y gracias a black urora y Carmen15 por ayudarme con mis dudas. También gracias a las personas que me leen y me han agregado a historias favoritas, los amo, cuídense mucho.


	18. Chapter 18 Formando aliados

Capítulo 18: Formando aliados.

Rama francesa, días de desaparecida Elise Hiyomi: 6

-Srta. Georgia-saludó uno de sus empleados.

-¿Qué noticias tenemos de Benson?-preguntó la mujer.

-Ninguna, no hay movimientos de tarjetas de crédito, su teléfono móvil ha sido desechado y encontramos que su casa sigue estando en las mismas condiciones.

-Eso quiere decir que abandonó todo de improviso-el hombre asintió-entonces pronto tendrá que regresar.

-Yo no estaría de acuerdo-intervino Naru.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó irritada-es obvio que pronto necesitará provisiones.

-No si cuenta con ellas-contestó Naru sin perturbarse ante su mirada furibunda-una persona capaz de distraer a toda una organización y retirar a un paciente de una zona de alta seguridad no sería lo suficientemente impulsivo como para irse y no tener nada que lo respalde.

Georgia arrugó más el ceño y le dio la espalda a Naru-¿Entonces que sugieres? Parece como si ambos hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-Benson tuvo que haber planeado esto al menos con algunos días de anticipación-miró al hombre que conversaba con Georgia antes-¿puede decirme si el doctor hizo alguna compra los días anteriores a la desaparición?

-Déjeme ver-comentó mientras revisaba su monitor-aquí está-dijo señalándole la pantalla-el mismo día que la muchacha llegó a las instalaciones el doctor Benson compró dos pasajes libres para Grecia.

-¿Puedes decirme si fueron usados?-preguntó Naru.

-Según los registros del aeropuerto los tickets fueron usados un día después de la desaparición de la señorita Hiyomi, ¿eso significa que no están en el país?-preguntó extrañado.

-Es una posibilidad-comentó Naru, mientras colocaba una mano en su mentón.

-¿Cómo rayos pudieron salir del país?-preguntó Layla sorprendida-es imposible que Elise saliera sin pasaporte, y mucho menos inconsciente.

-No necesariamente-respondió Naru mirando a la castaña-Benson es lo suficientemente capaz de falsificar documentos y teniendo la licencia médica pudo haberla hecho pasar como su paciente.

-¿Tendremos que buscar a Elise entonces por todo el país griego?-preguntó quejumbrosa Georgia.

-No estoy tan seguro-Layla miró confundida a Naru-dije que existía una posibilidad de que ellos hubieran viajado, no que lo hicieran.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Georgia.

-Que puede simplemente ser un señuelo-contestó Naru-una forma de despistarnos, eso es lo que yo haría. Jaime-dijo mirando al hombre frente al monitor-¿puedes analizar las cintas de video del aeropuerto?

-¿Qué quiere que busque?-preguntó el hombre extrañado.

-Quiero que revises la zona de embarque de ese vuelo, si Benson tomó ese vuelo entonces estaremos seguros de donde comenzar-él asintió.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Layla-¿esperar?

-No tenemos más opciones-contestó-disculpa-dijo saliendo al encuentro de Lin.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Naru.

-Tengo algo que tal vez te interese saber-dijo extendiéndole un sobre-llego para ti hace unos minutos.

-No tiene remitente-dijo examinando el grueso sobre blanco-¿dónde lo conseguiste?

-Tu madre me lo envió, dice que llegó a tu casa, pero no saben quien lo dejó-Naru asintió y fue a refugiarse a su habitación.

El sobre contenía una carta con caligrafía burda y apenas entendible, parecía que fue escrita deprisa. Acompañando a la carta estaba otro sobre, uno manila totalmente arrugado y viejo.

Desenvolvió la carta y comenzó a leer, estaba dirigida a él.

_Estimado Dr. Davies,_

_Sé que en cuanto lea la carta mi búsqueda por toda la rama francesa será frenética, confío en su buen juicio y en su amistad para con Elise para que en cuanto haya leído esta carta destruya toda prueba de su existencia._

_La señorita Elise está a buen recaudo conmigo, tengo todo lo necesario para poder asegurarle una estadía cómoda y los medios para proporcionarle los cuidados que necesita. No tengo intención de develarle los motivos que me hicieron cometer tales acciones aunque supongo que son los mismos que lo mueven a usted._

_Adjunto a este sobre está algo que realmente le interesará saber, ¿alguna vez se preguntó por qué su hermano fue enviado a Japón? Tal vez crea conocer la respuesta pero le aseguro que la información en ese sobre hará que cambie de parecer._

_No tengo intenciones de lucha contra usted, mi guerra está dirigida a otro hombre así que le ruego detenga sus intentos de hallarme porque serán vanos, contactaré más adelante en el futuro con usted de ser necesario._

_ Atentamente_

_ R. Benson_

Parpadeé varias veces intentado que así asegurarme que la carta no desapareciera y la releí al menos unas tres veces. ¿Pör qué rayos Benson contactaría conmigo? ¿cómo sabía mi dirección? Bueno esta última pregunta no importaba, pero lo que más me inquietó era sobre la muerte de Gene, ¿qué sabía este hombre sobre mi hermano?

Dejé la carta a un lado de mi cama y tomé rápidamente el sobre. Estaba sucio y contenía muchas arrugas. Usando mis poderes intenté poder vislumbrar las acciones del portador.

Inicio de la visión

_-Toma este sobre-me entregó una mujer de edad-lo que necesitas está ahí, pero ten mucho cuidado, muchos no quieren que la información que está ahí sea develada._

_-No se preocupe-contestó Gene-nadie sabrá de esto._

_Gene salió caminando por la misma calle que había visto en el pasado, de pronto un auto salió de improviso y arrolló a Gene, una mujer salió asustada del coche y tomó el cuerpo y lo arrojó en el asiento trasero luego tomó el sobre y subió al auto._

Fin de la visión

Miré sorprendido el sobre, este era el sobre de Gene, el mismo por el que murió, conteniendo la respiración abrí el grueso sobre y esparcí el contenido sobre la cama, cuando comencé a leer los documentos me quedé sin palabras.

.

.

.

Cuando volví a despertar sentí un hambre atroz, algo desorientada me levanté con cuidado y me senté en la cama. Mi pierna aún estaba enyesada y el dolor en las costillas persistía, pero la urgencia de usar el baño era mayor. Al lado de mi cama encontré un par de muletas, sin vacilación las tomé, me costó algo de esfuerzo usarlas al principio de pero como pude llegué al baño. Cuando hube terminado me miré en el espejo que estaba ahí, mi cara se veía pálida y muy delgada, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el accidente?

Regresé al cuarto y encontré a Benson depositando una bandeja en la mesa, sonrió al verme.

-Supongo que tendrás hambre, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Pues no estoy segura-comenté, recordaba nuestra última conversación e intentaba mantener mi mente alejada de ese tema-¿qué hay en esa bandeja?-pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Si estoy en lo correcto no creo que te agrade la comida francesa del todo, así que hice un poco de sopa de miso y algo de kimchi con arroz-me acerqué despacio a la mesa.

-¿Usted cocinó esto?-pregunté extrañada.

-No del todo-admitió mientras me ayudaba a sentarme-el microondas hace maravillas-sonreí al probar la comida, el sabor de la comida enlatada siempre era característico.

Comí en silencio bajo su atenta mirada, decidí enfocar mi mente en otras cosas. Aún existía el dilema de qué es lo que haría. Este hombre me había explicado cosas desconcertantes e inverosímiles pero ciertas. ¿Dónde dijo que estaba? ¿Francia? Aún estaba confundida, Benson parecía estar de buen humor así que decidí aprovechar eso para conseguir respuestas.

-Benson-san-comenté después de terminar la sopa-¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas?

-Si quieres saber mi edad no te responderé-contestó muy seguro-si es otra cosa adelante.

Reí ante su ocurrencia-¿No se supone que eso lo diría una chica? ¿Acaso tiene complejo de vieja?-pregunté divertida.

-Llámalo como quieras pero en cuanto los años te caen encima, la edad se empieza a sentir-contestó restándole importancia-¿qué quieres saber?

-Primero-dije aclarándome la garganta-¿cómo llegué aquí?

-¿Te refieres aquí a la cabaña o aquí a Francia?-preguntó él.

-Las dos-contesté-me gustaría saber las dos.

-Bien-dijo mirando en dirección a la ventana-¿Recuerdas que te comenté sobre unas primas tuyas?-asentí recordando vagamente-pues una de ellas tuvo la brillante idea de trasladarte de Japón hacia Francia en un vuelo privado.

-Lo último que recuerdo es estar en el hospital general de Tokio-contesté.

-Sí, pero ella movió algunas influencias y reportó el papeleo correspondiente y te sacó del hospital-comentó mientras arrugaba el ceño-luego te llevó a la rama francesa.

-Y usted me sacó de ahí-él asintió-¿por qué?

-Supongo que es mi forma de reivindicarme por mi pasado-comentó mirando hacia el vacío-quería hacer lo correcto esta vez, creo.

-¿Y secuestrándome lo lograría?-pregunté incrédula.

-No, querrás decir salvándote-lo miré como si se hubiera vuelto loco-tus habilidades son excepcionales-me dijo muy seriamente-y la organización está dispuesta a lo que sea para desarrollar tu potencial, aún a costa de tu propia seguridad.

-¿Intenta decirme que me matarán ahí?-pregunté preocupada, ¿en qué clase de lugar había estado? ¿una sala de experimentos?¿me consideraban una rata de laboratorio?

-Algo así, ellos están ansiosos por recuperar el poder y no se detendrán nada para conseguirlo.

-Y supongo que usted ha estropeado sus planes al arrebatarme de su dominio-afirmé-pero ¿qué sucederá con usted?-me miró confundido-¿no le harán daño por ayudarme? ¿no se meterá en problemas?

La cara de Benson se tornó roja y luego estalló en un ataque de risa. Tal vez la locura lo estaba afectando, me preguntaba si sería contagioso.

-Ay mi niña-exclamó luego de que calmara la risa-deberías preocuparte más por ti-la risa murió en su rostro y su cara se tornó sombría-yo ya he llegado a mi punto final.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunté preocupada.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que esta organización no tiene escrúpulos?-me preguntó triste.

-Creo que eso lo ha dejado bien en claro desde que nos hemos conocido-comenté.

-Pues bien-inhaló profundamente-hace años, existió un gran conflicto, mi país tuvo la idea que necesitábamos expandirnos para progresar. Ellos le llamaban el lebensraum, y comenzaron a atacar países vecinos para lograrlo.

-La segunda guerra mundial…murmuré sorpendida.

-Exacto-cabeceó afirmativamente-después del conflicto bélico mi país quedó en ruinas. Los países vecinos, resentidos con la acciones de mi pueblo firmaron el Pacto de Varsovia con el fin de contener cualquier resurgimiento que consideraran como amenaza. Eso es lo que dice la historia, lo que no se cuenta es que estos países también anhelaban poner sus manos en la tecnología desarrollada por mi país. Mientras pudieran controlar la información ellos tendrían el poder, pero países como Estados Unidos e Inglaterra no estaban de acuerdo con ello, entonces surgió lo que se denominó la guerra fría.

Con el fin de lograr el equilibrio, los países del Pacto ofrecieron repartir el conocimiento entre los otros países, se repartieron a los científicos como si fueran una mano de naipes-pude sentir la rabia en su voz-a finales de la guerra fría, el bloque del este cayó y el comunismo perdió fuerza. En esa época yo formaba un grupo de científicos que estaban a disposición de la URSS, una vez disuelta los otros países nos reclamaron como premio. A mí me enviaron a la división francesa, y fue ahí donde he vivido desde entonces, bajo completa vigilancia, o al menos eso es lo que ellos creen.

-¿Intenta decirme que la organización de investigación psíquica tuve algo que ver con ese conflicto político?-pregunté encontrando algo renuente su historia.

-El poder, mi niña, se basa en controlarlo todo-contestó cariñosamente-incluso eso que los políticos de ahora consideran juego de niños sigue aportándole cuantiosos beneficios aunque no lo admitan públicamente.

-¿Y por qué dijo que se encontraba en la trayectoria final?-pregunté recordando sus anteriores palabras.

-Ellos nos consideran objetos, y como tales tenemos un tiempo de vida útil, cuando cumplimos el ciclo se deshacen de nosotros-contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Los despiden?-pregunté.

El alzó las cejas divertido-Si consideras que despedirse es colocarte en una caja dentro de un hueco de 1.80 de largo y tres metros bajo tierra, entonces sí, nos despiden-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Quieres decir que los asesinan?-pregunté indignada-¿cómo pueden?

-Ellos nos consideran así-contestó mientras jugaba con un pedazo de papel-nadie abogaría por nosotros.

-Cómo que nadie, ¿tus compañeros de trabajo? ¿tus jefes?-pregunté esperando que alguien pudiera salvarlo.

-Nadie sabe de nuestro pasado y tenemos prohibido revelarlo. En cuanto a nuestros jefes-él arrugo la nariz-son ellos los que disponen de nosotros.

-Increíble….-murmuré mientras asimilaba lo que me dijo-¿cuánto tiempo te quedaba?-pregunté.

-Un año, tal vez dos-comentó-¡lo logré!-dijo de repente-estuve practicando pero no lograba que me saliera-me mostró una grulla de papel.

Miré la figura pero no pude sentirme feliz, este hombre había estado solo toda su vida, ¿cómo era posible? Clasificado como un objeto desechable, y no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo alguien podría vivir así?

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras-comentó mientras movía su grulla.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunté sobresaltada.

-Las emociones se reflejan en tu cara como un libro abierto, no me es difícil descifrar lo que piensas-contestó-¿ya terminaste?-preguntó mirando en dirección a la bandeja vacía, asentí, él se levantó y se retiró sin decir más.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19 Revelaciones

Capítulo 19: Revelaciones

Naru leyó cada documento una y otra vez, sus ojos no le mentían, era correcto lo que había leído al inicio. Se saltó la cena y continuó hasta altas horas de la noche examinando cada papel, esto era mucho más grande que él mismo, jamás se imaginó que las cosas fueran de ese modo. Con cuidado guardó todos los documentos en el sobre y lo metió en el otro sobre. Pidió a Lin que reenviase el sobre a casa de sus padres con una carta adicional.

_Papá, mamá_

_Por favor ruego coloques estos papeles a buen recaudo, hagan una copia de seguridad de ellos y no se los muestren a nadie. Esto está fuera de control, Mai es solo un pedazo de este enorme rompecabezas, seguiré adelante pero dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo. Si lo que dicen es realmente cierto no creo que ellos permitan que siga en el juego por más tiempo._

_Tranquilízate, mamá. Tendré cuidado, les reportaré cualquier novedad, por favor, ruego no intervengan, aún. Los quiero._

_ Oliver._

Esperaba que esta carta aplacase en algo a los nervios de su madre, ella siempre había sido demasiado sobreprotectora y tendía a formar un gran escándalo por pequeñeces. Cuando se fue a descansar no pudo evitar volver a pensar si era cierto lo que acababa de descubrir, tal vez Benson simplemente estaba jugando con él para distraerlo, pero había un detalle en esto, Benson no podía manipular sus poderes, ¿cómo conseguiría el sobre?

En la mañana se levantó y fue al área investigativa a cargo de Georgia, las cosas no habían mejorado mucho. Jaime y varios hombres más seguían examinando cintas del aeropuerto, Layla estaba ayudando en eso también en otro monitor.

-Aquí-dijo ella de pronto-detén la cinta-pidió a uno de los muchachos.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Georgia, no entendía que era lo que ella quería decir.

-Ven a ese hombre-ella señaló a uno con gabardina ploma, lentes oscuros y un sombrero que cubría su rostro-detrás de él viene una jovencita de cabellera rubia con gafas también oscuras, ellos se dirigen al área de embarque.

-Entonces es un hecho-dijo suspirando Georgia-viajaron al Grecia, busquen todos los aliados que tengamos y partire….

-Esa no es Mai-interrumpió Naru mientras miraba la pantalla.

-¡¿Qué?-preguntó Georgia entre irritada y cansada-¿y ahora por qué dices eso?

-Esa no es ella-dijo Naru muy seguro enfrentándola.

-Elise es castaña-contestó entre dientes Georgia, parecía que ella odiaba el nombre con el que ella estuvo viviendo-pero eso no significa que no pueda teñirse el cabello o simplemente usar una peluca.

-Tu ignorancia no me sorprende-contestó Naru en un tono resignado-y supongo que con maquillaje y una excelente determinación ella también puede disfrazar una pierna rota-dijo mirando de nuevo a la muchacha de la imagen-esa no es Elise.

Georgia lo miró ceñuda y examinó de nuevo la imagen. Miró enfadada a Layla quien simplemente apartó la mirada apenada.

-Solo quiero encontrarla-dijo ella en son de disculpa.

-Lo sé-contestó Naru-pero no ayuda si no estas totalmente concentrada, tal vez necesitas un descanso.

-Tal vez-dijo ella mientras miraba de nuevo la imagen de la muchacha.

Una vez Layla se retiró todos siguieron examinando las cintas, llegó la hora del almuerzo y aún no daban con ninguna pista. Lin se mantuvo en silencio mientras ambos comían en el comedor.

-¿Por qué esa cara de amargado?-preguntó una voz chillona que ambos conocían muy bien.

-¿Madoka?-preguntó incrédulo mientras la mujer tomaba asiento frente a ellos y robaba una de las papas fritas de la bandeja de Naru.

-Quien más-dijo ella en un tono cantarín.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?-preguntó Naru fastidiado.

-Esa no es la forma de recibir a tu mentora-dijo ella ignorando su tono enfadado-siempre te he dicho que trates mejor a la gente.

-No si ellos son traidores-Madoka se encogió avergonzada ante su tono.

-No te traicioné…conscientemente-dijo ella mientras una tristeza se reflejaba en su voz-Georgia empezó a cuestionar tus habilidades y sus comentarios fueron tan mordaces que yo…simplemente no me pude contener y le dije lo que me habías comentado-ella miró a Naru totalmente arrepentida-jamás pensé que ella haría tales cosas.

-Debiste de preverlo-comentó Naru impasible-de todas las personas pensé que tú lo entenderías-dijo él penetrándola con la mirada-sobretodo de lo que Hosefold es capaz de hacer.

-Elise debe estar con su familia-dijo ella de nuevo tranquila.

-Elise debe estar con quienes se preocupen con ella-contestó Naru cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso significa que tú sabes donde está-dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos-¿estás retrasando su reencuentro?-preguntó suspicaz.

-Estoy en contra de ellos, pero no soy lo suficientemente estúpido para arriesgarla de esa manera-Naru la miró sospechosamente-¿es a eso a lo que has venido? ¿Georgia te envió a ver si puedes sacarme alguna cosa más?

Madoka lo miró ofendida-No me hables así-se quejó ella-ya te dije que fue un accidente, no tuve intenciones de traicionarte-todos en el comedor los miraban con interés, ella se dio cuenta y bajó la voz-solo vine para ver como estabas, como ya terminó tu estadía en Japón la rama inglesa me ha pedido que retorne.

-Entonces hazlo-dijo Naru mientras se levantaba con su bandeja-gracias por venir-pero su tono distaba mucho de sentirse agradecido por su visita, vació el contenido en el contenedor de basura y dejó la bandeja encima y salió del lugar.

-Nunca me perdonará, ¿verdad?-ella le preguntó a Lin.

-Es tu culpa por ser tan lenguaraz-dijo él.

-¿No vas a seguirlo?-preguntó ella mientras miraba a Naru salir del comedor.

-Sé donde estará-dijo Lin restándole importancia-dime porqué estás aquí.

-Ya te lo dije-respondió ella.

-Sabes que Naru no es ningún tonto-dijo él mirándola.

-Eso lo sé muy bien-Lin la miró esperando que agregase algo-está bien-suspiró ella-la rama inglesa me envió.

-¿Para qué?

-Sabes que no puedo decírtelo-dijo ella esperando que él la comprendiera.

-Si quieres reivindicarte con Noll, será mejor que empieces a hablar.

-No me hagas esto, Lin-pidió ella-esta bien-dijo ella derrotada-los directivos de la rama francesa han solicitado un miembro de la rama inglesa para hablar sobre el avance del caso.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?-preguntó Lin extrañado.

-Sabes que yo simplemente obedezco a los altos mandos-dijo ella mirándolo incómoda-parece que los franceses no están muy contentos con la intervención de Noll, están dispuestos a sacarlo del juego si él se vuelve peligroso.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decir? ¿serían capaces de …

-No, claro que no-contestó ella-él demasiado valioso, pero si se mete donde no debe ellos pueden que consideren eso. Estoy aquí para negociar con ellos los términos, si Noll averigua algo indebido lo retirarán inmediatamente de la investigación y cesará la colaboración entre la rama inglesa y francesa para con el caso Hiyomi.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? ¿Sabe Luella o Martin esto?

-Claro que sí, pero sabes que si se lo digo él no me hará caso-suspiró mientras miraba hacia el techo-ese niño puede ser muy terco para su propia seguridad-miró de nuevo a Lin-protégelo-el pelinegro asintió, ella se levantó y se fue.

.

.

.

Mai despertó otra vez con un hambre voraz, como de costumbre Benson ya la esperaba con una bandeja de comida lista para ella.

-Supongo que soy muy predecible-dijo ella mientras miraba la bandeja.

-Tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse, ¿cómo va esa pierna?-pregunté mientras examinaba con cuidado su pierna.

-Enyesada-Benson la miró divertido-no la siento, parece que fuera un gran bloque de cemento.

-Eso es porque está enyesada, ¿las costillas?

-Ya no me duelen tanto, pero no estoy segura.

-Pueden tardar hasta dos meses para que seas capaz de recuperarte-dijo él asintiendo-tenemos que discutir que es lo que haremos a partir de ahora.

-Supongo que volver a Japón no es una opción-dijo ella mirándolo aburrida.

-No, hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad sería recomendable mantenerte fuera de radar, ¿podrías explicarme cuanto sabes de tus poderes?

-¿Y eso para qué?-Mai lo miró con recelo-usted dijo ser un científico, no debería interesarle el mundo paranormal.

-A lo largo de todos estos años he aprendido algo-Mai lo miró expectante-la mente puede ser fascinante y también espeluznante.

-¿Intenta decirme que soy espeluznante?-preguntó ella ofendida. Benson rió ante su comentario.

-Lo que intento decirte es que soy consciente de que no usamos nuestra mente totalmente, y que algunos logran desarrollarla en áreas donde otros no pueden.

-Entonces usted no cree que estoy loca-dijo ella temerosamente.

-Querida-dijo él divertido-de donde yo vengo la locura es la cosa menos preocupante.

Ella rió ante sus palabras, luego intentó concentrarse –Bueno, no estoy tampoco muy segura. Naru jamás me explicó mucho sobre mis poderes, y aprendí a usarlos más por la desesperación del momento que por entrenamiento.

-Ya veo-dijo él pensativo-¿qué puedes hacer?

-Puedo ver, hmm, puedo ver a los fantasmas, pero solo cuando ellos quieren-agregó mientras recordaba el caso de Ayami o el de la escuela donde casi muere por el formol-puedo tener visiones del pasado, pero usualmente vienen a mí cuando duermo-Benson asintió mientras tomaba nota en una pequeña agenda-puedo realizar un exorcismo en un ser vivo como en un lugar.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-preguntó sorprendido Benson.

-Sí, Bou-san-una punzada de dolor la azotó al pensar en sus amigos-un monje budista con el que trabajaba me enseñó como hacerlo. ¿Podría contactar con ellos?

-No si quieres mantenerte oculta, lo más probable es que ellos también estén siendo vigilados.

Mai asintió y continuó –Puedo hacer lo que llaman la proyección astral y…antes del accidente-dijo mientras miraba su pierna enyesada-pude comunicarme con Naru a través del contacto físico.

-¿Cómo así?

-Simplemente lo toqué, no estoy muy segura de ello pero necesitaba decirle algunas cosas, pero no podía hablar así que le hablé con mi mente, ni siquiera estoy segura si pasó.

-Según los informes médicos, reportaban una pérdida de memoria de hace aproximadamente cuatro meses, ¿puedes recordar todo?

-Todo, todo, no. Pero recuerdo la mayor parte de las cosas-dijo mientras arrugaba ella el ceño intentando pensar.

-Así que puedes recordar tu relación con Oliver antes de que sufrieras la pérdida de memoria.

-Sí, puedo recordar a ese adicto bebedor de té-Benson la miró extrañado-era su asistente y mi principal trabajo fuera en la oficina o mientras trabajábamos en un caso era prepararle té.

Benson sonrió –Esa es una fijación común de los ingleses.

-Pues supongo-dijo arrugando la nariz.

-¿Puedes contarme más sobre tu proyección astral? Jamás he encontrado a nadie capaz de eso.

-Pues no estoy muy segura, puedo separarme de mi cuerpo, pero no es a voluntad. Sucede sin que me dé cuenta. La primera vez sucedió cuando estábamos en un caso, un monstruo había capturado a una amiga y mientras la buscábamos me dormí a fin de obtener alguna pista.

-Pero en vez de eso fuiste donde estaba ella-Mai cabeceó afirmativamente.

-Intentando tranquilizarla le entregué una llave, como un amuleto protector-dijo ella recordando la escena-pero no estaba segura de que era verdad hasta que ella me la devolvió después de que la encontráramos.

El rostro de Benson mostraba una gran sorpresa que fallaba en intentar disimular -¿Alguna otra vez?

-Pues…antes de que perdiera la memoria también experimente la misma sensación un par de veces más-ella decidió no decirle lo que pasó cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Gene, tal vez eso si fue un sueño.

-¿Qué sientes cuando abandonas tu cuerpo?-preguntó el maravillado.

-Pues como si no tuviera peso y un gran vacío en el pecho. Cuando lo hice en ese caso-dijo ella refiriéndose antes de perder la memoria-algo me poseyó, así que me sentí como si hubiera sido desplazada.

-¿Puedes exorcizarte a ti misma?-preguntó el doctor.

-No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado. Cuando fui poseída estaba como en un trance, podía observar lo que sucedía pero no tenía control de lo que mi cuerpo hacía.

-¿Estabas consciente?

-La mayor parte del tiempo, había veces en que era como si me sumergiera en un pozo oscuro y no era consciente de lo que sucedía.

-¿Recuerdas cómo te liberaste en aquella ocasión?-preguntó Benson.

Mai ladeó la cabeza intentando ordenar sus pensamientos-Esas últimas horas son algo confusas, me veo atacando a mis amigos pero eso no es lo que quiero, luego puedo distinguir una gran corriente de agua y finalmente un golpe que acaba con el recuerdo.

-Entonces no estas muy segura-Mai negó con la cabeza.

-Naru una vez me dijo que mi intuición me servía como un escudo protector.

-¿Intuición? ¿cómo una corazonada?-preguntó el médico.

-Hmm, algo así. A veces puedo sentir como si algo fuera a pasar o si estoy haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Sientes esa intuición conmigo?-preguntó el doctor a la muchacha-¿sientes que puedes confiar en mí?

-¿Quiere que le sea sincera?-él asintió-confío porque un buen amigo me dijo que lo hiciera.

-¿Quién?-preguntó preocupado el doctor, hasta donde sabía ellos no se conocían.

-Tal vez no me crea-dijo ella mirándo hacia la ventana.

-Pruébame-dijo muy seguro el hombre.

Ella lo miró unos segundos antes de responderle –Gene, Gene Davies.

-¿Eugene Davies?-preguntó confundido el doctor-¿el hermano gemelo de Oliver?-ella asintió-pero él está muerto.

-Él ha sido mi guía espiritual mientras estuviera en ese plano-dijo ella mirando sus manos-él me guiaba a través de mis visiones.

-¿Y él te dijo que podías confiar en mí?-preguntó Benson-¿has vuelto a hablar con él?

-Si y no. Gene me dijo que usted me podría ayudar y que no tuviera miedo. Pero me dijo que no volvería a comunicarse conmigo hasta que fuera el momento adecuado, eso fue antes de que despertase aquí-dijo ella mientras arrugaba la nariz intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que decía.

-Supongo que debes decir la verdad-dijo él evaluándola con la mirada-¿Oliver sabe eso?

-No-dijo ella negando horrorizada ante la idea-jamás se lo he dicho.

-¿Por qué? ¿No confiabas en él?-las mejillas de Mai se tornaron del rosa al rojo intenso, Benson sonrió-si quieres que te ayude debes decirme absolutamente todo.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20:**

.

.

Retomando escritura: Ok, sé que merezco que me dejen de hablar y mucho menos merezco un comentario y muchísimo menos que leáis mi loca historia, pero aquí estoy, otra vez. Perdonadme si es que no es de su agrado, los llevo presentes a todos, sin más preámbulos el siguiente capítulo.

.

.

.

Rama francesa, días desde la desaparición de Elise Hiyomi: 10

Los nervios de Layla no se calmaban a pesar de las continuas palabras de aliento del doctor Hossefold y de Georgia, Naru observa en silencio los comentarios de ellos y tuerce la boca con ironía, esos no conocen la vergüenza.

-Pero Elise…-lloriqueaba Layla.

-Tranquila, Layla, confía en mí, traeremos a Elise de vuelta y entonces…volveremos a ser una familia de nuevo-aseguró su prima mientras acariciaba lentamente su cabello.

-Ella tiene razón, todos nos preocupamos por Elise-afirmó el doctor sacando un pañuelo y limpiando sus lágrimas-cuando retorne a nosotros tendrá el amor que merece y nosotros nos dedicaremos a darle las mejores atenciones.

Incapaz de seguir escuchando más lamentos y falsos consuelos, Naru se levantó de su silla y se encaminó a la sala de archivos en busca de tranquilidad, miró el reloj y pensó que ya era hora del té, torció la boca en un intento de sonrisa al pensar que si las cosas no hubiesen acabado así, ambos estarían en Japón llevando sus vidas con normalidad, o al menos lo que él consideraba normalidad.

-Benson, si no cumples tu palabra me encargaré de que seas el ser más miserable de este planeta-comentó entrando al archivo.

.

.

.

Cuando terminé de narrar algunas cosas, tenía el rostro encendido y la mirada divertida de él solo hacía que mi sonrojo incrementara-Así que…¿Naru?

-Estaba enfadada, ¿de acuerdo?-se defendió ladeando el rostro.

-No te culpo, Oliver tiende a ser…algo…arisco con la gente-parecía querer decir algo más pero se abstuvo-pero no es un mal muchacho.

-Es a veces un completo idiota-respondió ella-le encanta fastidiarme, ya sé que es listo, ¡pero es a veces exasperante! ¡Yo no soy ninguna idiota! Solo…solo demoro en darme cuenta de algunas cosas-masculló avergonzada.

El doctor parecía de buen humor mientras pelaba una manzana, Mai lo miró mientras él tarareaba alegremente una canción, cuando terminó la cortó en rodajas, las puso en un plato y se las tendió junto con un tenedor, ella lo recibió y asintió agradeciendo el gesto. Él tomó otra manzana y siguió tarareando-¿Sabías que hay personas que no saben relacionarse con la gente?-preguntó de pronto.

Ella detuvo el tenedor a medio camino y lo miró-Esas personas…les…les cuesta decir lo que sienten-continuó el médico.

-Conozco algunas personas que son así-murmuró ella pensando en su jefe, o ex jefe, negó con la cabeza para dispersas esos pensamientos, no quería tener otra jaqueca. Benson siguió el mismo procedimiento que con la anterior manzana y comenzó a degustarla amenamente.

-Estoy seguro de que sí. En mi trabajo he conocido a muchas personas que son así, pero ¿sabes qué aprendí al ser científico?-ella negó con la cabeza-a observar, querida mía, a observar.

-¿A observar qué?-preguntó confundida.

-A observar, tal como dice la palabra. Mirar a la gente y sacar conclusiones es simplemente..flojo…burdo. Para conocer a la gente debes observar, observar sus acciones, sus movimientos, sus expresiones, porque eso al fin y al cabo demuestran lo que son.

Mai ladeó un poco la cabeza y lo miró como si viera una pared en blanco-No entiendes mucho de lo que hablo, ¿verdad?

-No, Benson-san, no le mentiré. Usted está hablando de cosas que no entiendo, ¿cómo puede descubrir lo que una persona siente por su forma de actuar?

-Te lo explicaré de esta manera. Imagínate una chica alegre, jovial, divertida, que de un día para otro no quiere salir con sus amigos y no ríe, definitivamente sabes que algo le pasa porque ha cambiado.

-Bueno, tal vez tiene un problema en casa-argumentó ella.

-Exacto, ella tiene un problema y lo notas con facilidad. Pero mira ahora este otro ejemplo. Una chica seria, reservada, que habla educadamente y que nunca sonríe ni siquiera ante sus amigos viene un día a la escuela y en la hora del refrigerio se aparta para comer sola como siempre hace…¿notaste algún cambio?

-No, ninguno.

-Exacto, eso quiere decir que si solamente miraras dirías: Oh, ella está como siempre. Pero ahora agregaré más detalles, ella siempre primero bebe un poco de jugo de naranja antes de comer, luego deja los palillos sobre su bento, y después de agradecer la comida da dos mordiscos y vuelve a beber jugo de naranja. El día de hoy ella fue a comer sola como siempre, sacó los palillos y después de agradecer la comida comió dos mordiscos y bebió un sorbo de jugo de naranja, ¿algún cambio?

-Hizo lo mismo-el doctor sonrió indulgentemente-¿qué?

-Ella no bebió antes de comer-respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Tal vez lo olvidó, o tal vez tenía hambre, eso no indica que hay un problema.

-Ella decidió dejar de beber y comer, eso indica que ella tenía prisa por comer, la suficiente como para no beber antes. Puede que lo haya hecho como un acto reflejo porque tenía prisa…o…estaba tan desconectada de lo que hacía que lo olvidó.

-Yo dije que pudo olvidarlo-le recordó ella.

-Exacto, la pregunta es ¿por qué? Eso significa que algo muy grande debe de estarle pasando como para que altere aun sin notarlo su rutina a la hora del almuerzo-Mai alzó las cejas sorprendida-como científico cosas como esas que son insignificantes pueden develarnos cosas que ignoran los ojos comunes.

-Debe ser cansado tener que estar analizando todo, siempre, observando hasta si suspira o no-dijo ella cansadamente.

-No, te llegas a acostumbrar. ¿Ya acabaste?-preguntó mirando el plato vacío, ella se lo tendió-descansa por ahora, hablaremos mañana, ¿te parece?

-Buenas noches, Benson-san.

-Buenas noches, pequeña-se levantó y apagó las luces, Mai miró en dirección a la ventana y pensó en unos momentos en los movimientos de su jefe. Cuando estaban en un caso difícil él solía incrementar sus pedidos de té, ¿esa sería su forma de demostrar que estaba nervioso? Suspiró y miró el techo de la cabaña pensando en todo lo que sabía de Oliver Davies.

-De verdad, creo que no conozco nada de ti-murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño.

Benson prendió su ordenador y verificó los movimientos de la rama francesa, pensó en la conversación con la muchacha mientras que escuchaba un CD de canciones clásicas, _Für Elise _de Beethoven. Era obvio que la chica estaba colada por el muchacho, debía procurar usar eso en su favor, atentar contra él podría hacer que se volviera en su contra y ella no estaba calificada para sobrevivir sola-Ay, Selene-pensó mientras frotaba sus ojos-tu hija se te parece tanto, dulce y confiada, solo espero que no le hagan daño de la misma forma como te lo hicieron a ti.

.

.

.

-¡Quiero que me digan quién es él!-rugió Johnson golpeando la mesa donde Postrielf garabateaba algunos documentos.

-¿Y ahora qué tienes?-se quejó André-¿acaso tu perro se orinó en tus zapatos nuevos?

El aludido se giró hacia André con los ojos chispeantes-Deja de decir estupideces, quiero saber ¡quién rayos es Benson! No encuentro nada sobre él.

-Y no lo harás-respondió Catherine ingresando con una taza de café-este café es fabuloso, ¿quieres un poco?-él miró la taza y de un manotazo tiró la porcelana al suelo-supongo que ese es un no-respondió sin alterarse.

-¿Por qué no…Arghh, ustedes son exasperantes-dijo indignado-¿acaso no tienen ni la más mínima intención de averiguar más sobre él? Eso tal vez nos permita descubrir algo que no sabíamos.

-El pasado de él se queda como está-dijo cortante Felord, todos los presentes lo miraron mientras él ingresaba al lugar, pasó una mano por su cabello rojizo y su mirada verduzca pasó de la porcelana rota en el suelo a Benjamín-te sugiero que te comportes mejor frente a una dama, te lo advertí antes, deja las cosas como están, de él me encargo yo.

.

.

.

Corto, nada emocionante y aburrido, lo sé, no estoy inspirada, tengo otro proyecto que ocupa mi mente, pero quería salir del paro en el que estoy, tal ves publique algo más la otra semana, pero no prometo nada. Gracias a linamoon19, MyFairy96, LadyGual, Nomechan, Yukki uzumaki, Akai daishi, mamori, Michaelis Melody, Candice Saint-Just, Yuki Minyooki-chan, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, y todos mis demás lectores y amigos que leyeron esto y que por mi falta de tiempo no menciono. Gracias, blackurora, Carmen15, ¡regresé chicas! Un abrazo y espero tener mejor inspiración, como soy mala…en fin, un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, ¿por qué Naru odia a Hossefold? ¿Lo quieren saber? Leed el siguiente capítulo, sí, ya lo sé, parezco anuncio de otro capítulo de pokemon, jaja, cuídense, bye.


	21. Chapter 21 Recordando viejos tiempos

_**Capítulo 21: Recordando viejos tiempos**_

Hola, espero que este capítulo satisfaga sus expectativas, lamento si es corto pero intento que sea lo mejor que puedo escribir, sin más para aburrirlos, aquí va. PD: Notarán que el capítulo anterior no tiene nombre, agradecería sugerencias.

Rama francesa, días de desaparecida Elise Hiyomi: 12.

-Mamá...ya te dije que no-repitió Naru por enésima vez, desde que su madre había recibido el paquete que le enviase había estado llamándolo diariamente rogándole que regresase a casa.

-Pero hijo...no me gusta nada esto, ¿por qué mejor no...

-No, la respuesta es no, y antes que vuelvas a sugerir otra alternativa dale mis saludos a papá.

Ella suspiró por el teléfono-No hay nada para hacerte cambiar de parecer, ¿cierto? Te quiero hijo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí mamá-respondió él cambiando un poco su tono-yo también, tengo que irme.

-De acuerdo, cuídate.

Él colgó el teléfono mientras sabía que tendría la misma conversación con ella al día siguiente y al día después de ese, su madre siempre había sido sobreprotectora con ellos, en especial con él, le gustaba sentirse importante para alguien pero a veces las atenciones de su madre colmaban su escasa paciencia.

-Noll-llamó Lin detrás de él ingresando preocupado-¿hablaste con Luella?

-Sí-dijo él estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza y recostándose en el escritorio-otra vez me pidió lo mismo.

-No la culpo, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-Hmm, no, estoy bien-el hombre no se movió-¿qué sucede?

-Nada-mintió el otro listo para marcharse.

-Lin...-advirtió Naru-suelta de una vez lo que tengas que decir.

-¿Has contactado con Japón?-preguntó él sin girarse, Naru maldijo interiormente, desde que Mai había desaparecido solo los había llamado una vez y no había vuelto a hacerlo a pesar de las insistencias de Lin.

-No, no he tenido tiempo.

-Deberías llamarles-le miró sobre el hombro-creo que ellos también estarán preocupados por ella.

-¿Y de qué servirá? No ha habido ningún avance desde ese día, estamos tan cerca de encontrarla como desde el primer momento.

-¿Te has planteado...la posibilidad de que no la encontremos? ¿o que sea demasiado tarde cuando lo hagamos?-Naru enserió la mirada.

-Benson no le hará daño-aseguró.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿acaso sabes algo sobre ellos?-inquirió con interés.

-No, no se nada.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque lo sé.

-Ya veo-contestó sin creerle-pero usualmente siempre te basas en hechos y no en corazonadas, siempre has dicho que eso es estúpido e irresponsable, ¿qué decías de las intuiciones de Taniyama-san?-preguntó en voz alta pensando en las veces en que la muchacha había asegurado con total vehemencia sus suposiciones.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir me gustaría que me dejaras solo-pidió él regresando la vista a la pila de informes que tenía delante de él-estoy ocupado.

-El doctor Hossefold quiere reunirse contigo a las 3:00 p.m. no lo olvides-dijo saliendo cerrando la puerta con fuerza, Naru se recostó sobre la silla y jugó con un bolígrafo mientras pensaba en esa cita. El buen doctor había sugerido delante de los directivos de la rama que sería bueno para hallar a Mai que él se sometiera a una sesión con el fin de si lograba dilucidar algo que aportara en el hallazgo de la muchacha, antes de poder negarse ellos tomaron la decisión por él y aceptaron el pedido, y se vio de nuevo involucrado con ese hombre.

Miró por la ventana mientras algunas imágenes llenaban su cabeza..

_Inicio del flashback_

__-Ok, Oliver, no te preocupes, solo son pruebas de rutina-indicó el doctor Hossefold-no te alarmes.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-reclamó él-¿Dónde está Gene?-Intentó pasar al doctor pero unos enfermeros lo sujetaron del brazo-¡Déjenme!

-Tranquilízate Oliver-comentó el doctor acercándose con una jeringuilla, él opuso más resistencia pero el doctor fue más rápido y le inyectó un sedante que hizo efecto al instante, todo comenzaba a verse borroso y solo oía susurros-todo estará bien, tengo grandes ideas para ustedes dos...

Para cuando despertó estaba acostado en una camilla y al otro lado estaba su hermano totalmente dormido-¡Gene!-gritó él saltando de la camilla rápidamente, su hermano no respondió, una enfermera mayor ingresó y mostró una mueca de desagrado.

-No hagas ruido-regañó mientras llenaba una tablilla que estaba al pie de la cama de su hermano-déjale descansar.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-reclamó-¿dónde está el doctor Benson?

-El doctor está en el laboratorio, si no deja de gritar tendré que llevarlo a una habitación aislada hasta que se calme-sus palabras hicieron efecto, guardó silencio pero apretó con fuerza los dientes, sabía que esa amenaza era cierta y viendo que su hermano no estaba despierto ellos podrían hacerle cualquier cosa mientras estuviera fuera de su rango de visión-eso está mejor, cuando tu hermano despierte podrán irse a casa.

Él asintió porque no estaba seguro si podría mantenerse calmado si habría la boca, la mujer revisó los signos de Gene y luego de apuntar todo regresó la tablilla a su lugar y se marchó. Gene últimamente había estado durmiendo periodos más largos y cuando estaba despierto siempre parecía ido, él no había comentado lo que sucedía cuando estaba a solas con el doctor Benson pero él sospechaba que no era nada bueno.

Gene despertó pasada la hora de la cena, por lo que ambos pasarían la noche en las instalaciones de la rama inglesa hasta que sus padres vinieran por ellos en la mañana.

-¿Noll?-preguntó él, Naru se acercó a la camilla y le miró con detenimiento-¿me veo tan mal? Mamá tendrá un ataque de nuevo si me veo muy mal.

-¿Qué rayos hacen en ese lugar?-reclamó él sentándose en la cama de su hermano, Gene se incorporó lentamente y no contestó.

-Mamá no aprueba que hables así.

-Ella tampoco aprueba lo que hacen aquí, dime Gene, siempre nos hemos dicho todo-cambió del inglés al japonés-_¿ellos te están haciendo daño?_

_-Solo son pruebas-_contestó restándose importancia_-el doctor Hossefold me ha dicho que si todo sale bien podré ayudarte mejor para que canalices tus poderes sin problema._

_-Yo no necesito estos estúpidos poderes, quiero ser normal._

_-Eso es imposible, y no hables así, tú y yo somos normales...normales y con unos talentos especiales-_comenzó a reírse del juego de palabras-_cambia esa cara, eres demasiado joven para ser tan amargado._

_-Y tú eres a veces demasiado inconsciente del peligro que te rodea-_miró los monitores que registraban las pulsaciones del corazón de su hermano-_no confío en el doctor Hossefold._

_-Yo tampoco-_él abrió los ojos sorprendido-_pero haré cualquier cosa que te ayude, estamos juntos en esto._

_-Estamos juntos en esto-_concordó él.

Dos semanas después, regresaron a la rama inglesa para más pruebas y esa sería la última vez que visitarían el laboratorio de pruebas.

_Fin del flash back_

__El teléfono sonó cortando sus pensamientos, lo contestó sin mirar quien era y lamentó no haberlo hecho.

-Oliver Davies.

-Oliver...-saludó una voz masculina, él apretó los dientes para no maldecir-dijimos a las tres, ¿recuerdas? No estarías pensando en faltar, ¿verdad?

-¿Tengo alternativa?-preguntó fríamente.

-Ay muchacho-rió el doctor Hossefold-siempre tan encantador...date prisa, estamos esperando-colgó el aurricular molesto, odiaba a ese hombre con todo su ser, si pudiera...pero no podía. Se levantó del escritorio y fue hacia la sala investigativa subterránea, el guarda de la entrada estaba anunciado y lo dejó pasar sin problemas, una vez en el interior el médico y un grupo de tres hombres vestidos con batas blancas le acompañaron hasta otra sala.

-Conoces el procedimiento-comenzó el doctor Hossefold-acuéstate en la camilla.

-¿Me atarán a ella?-preguntó sarcásticamente, los otros médicos miraron admirados a Naru y a Hossefold al notar su carácter atrevido-.

-No-dijo el hombre sin alterarse-sé que esta vez no querrás escapar. El Señor Kuojo estará junto a nosotros-dijo señalando a Lin que miraba la escena en silencio-tal como lo pediste, aunque me siento un poco triste...¿pensaste que te haríamos daño? ¿acaso no confías en mí?

Ambos se miraron en silencio conociendo la respuesta a esa pregunta-Dr. Davies, tengo entendido que usted y la Srta. Hiyomi eran cercanos-interrumpió el Dr. Fichman.

-¿Se refiere a Layla o Georgia?-preguntó él misntras se enrollaba la camisa para que le pudiesen poner los cables que monitorearían sus impulsos nerviosos.

-Me refería a la Srta. Elise-respondió el médico-me alegro contar con su ayuda.

-No lo hago por ustedes-respondió él.

-Pero buscamos el mismo fin-intervino Hossefold-¿listo?-él asintió-entonces cierra los ojos y solo céntrate en mi voz. Elise...¿cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

-Solo el día en que se me permitió junto a Layla verla en la sala de investigación.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto, usted no me dejaba verla-abrió los ojos molesto.

-Cierra los ojos-pidió el doctor-y cálmate-Naru cerró los ojos y suspiró aburrido.

-Oh, ¿ya comenzaron?-la voz de Georgia hizo que abriera los ojos de nuevo.

-Georgia, querida, te dije que silencio, tendremos que comenzar otra vez-regañó el doctor pacientemente.

-A Oliver no creo que le importe, ¿a que no? Es más, creo que es bueno que pase tiempo de calidad con usted, doctor.

-Yo también creo que es bueno-respondió el médico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-reclamó Naru sentándose en la camilla-¿no se suponía que era una sesión privada?

-Georgia es la que encabeza la búsqueda de Elise, es obvio que estaría aquí. Vamos querida, siéntate en silencio...¡¿Qué haces Oliver?!

Él se estaba sacando todos los cables para marcharse-¿No es obvio? Me voy.

-Dr. Davies...espere-rogó el doctor Martin-la prueba...

-No pienso hacer la prueba con esta mujer presente-Georgia se acercó hacia él.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño, ¿acaso me tienes miedo?-Naru hizo una sonrisa irónica-¿o tienes miedo de lo que pueda encontrar si soy yo quien hago las preguntas?

-Tú no hallarías un árbol en un bosque, tú no me preocupas, simplemente para hacer la prueba debo estar relajado y tu presencia me molesta. Hasta la vista-Hossefold lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo-¿sí, doctor?

-Lo haremos a tu modo-Georgia descompuso la cara-Georgia...

-¿Por qué haces todo lo que este mocoso malcriado pide?-reclamó-si tan bueno eres, ¿por qué aún no puedes hallar a Elise? Tú sabes donde está, ¿verdad?-Naru la miró con aburrimiento.

-Srta. Hiyomi-pidió el doctor Fichman-el doctor Davies tiene razón, esta era una sesión privada.

Ella le miró con desprecio y como Hossefold no abogó por ella salió echando chispas por los ojos-¿Estás ahora más tranquilo?-preguntó el doctor.

-No, pero estoy mejor. Comencemos de nuevo.

-Como en los viejos tiempos-suspiró el doctor, Naru lo miró pero no contestó.

-Sí, doctor, como en los viejos tiempos.


End file.
